Different Names for the Same Thing
by Tozz
Summary: Rune Factory. Drama and love triangles/rectangles/other geometric figures abound. That's about the only way to summarize everything that's happened, haha. Rated T for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This fic is rated T for sexual references and language. :) just in case you missed it in the summary.._

_I wrote this fic over the summer and I'm just now getting around to posting it. I'm like...80-90 percent finished writing the whole thing? Um, so yeah...that's all I have to say. Oh, and expect it to be very different from my other fic. I was a terrible writer then, so please, think of this as..."starting over."_

_Rune Factory doesn't belong to me, obviously. :O_

--

**Chapter 1**

Lukas jerked awake at the sound of a door slamming somewhere else in the inn. He tensed for a moment in confusion, forgetting at first where he was. He opened his eyes slowly, drawing his sheets closer until his sleepy, aching brain remembered.

He rolled over instantly, sensing already that he was alone. His hand flew over to the spot next to him on the bed. It was still warm.

He smiled at the memory of her and then rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He was hung over and exhausted but he could still recall her voice.

_Lukas_, she said. That was all that she needed to say.

Yes, he remembered everything from the night before now: her skin, glowing faintly in the dark; the feeling of her bare arms around his neck; her always-cool body, even in the heat of the moment.

_Sharron,_ he'd answered.

He rolled over all the way onto his stomach, pressing his face into the sheets and willing the memory to stay before he'd have to get up.

--

Tori looked at the girl in front of her. She hated her. _Look at you,_ she thought. _You're ugly, and dull, and you're just so…_

"Useless," she accidentally finished out loud, and then sighed. Worst of all, she was talking to her own insecure reflection.

"What did you say?" her brother Zavier snapped from the other side of the room. He was already acting grumpy this morning. "Who are you talking to?"

"…" She paused, feeling her face getting hot in spite of herself. "I'm…um…it's…nothing."

Zavier hopped off his bed, muttering something under his breath, and walked over to the stairs. Tori listened as he took the stairs two at a time and slammed the door as he left. The echoing sound made her wince.

She sighed again, finishing the braid she'd been working on and tossing it over her shoulder. She stared into the mirror, trying to motivate her face to maybe suddenly acquire a couple of attractive features. Fuller lips, maybe, or a more graceful complexion, opposed to her pale-and-blushing one.

It didn't work. She turned away and went downstairs.

--

Zavier felt the itchy, hot, guilty feeling he always got when he lost his temper with his sister. _It's not her fault, _his mother always said. _She needs a stronger male figure in her life. You can be that for her, Zavier._

"How is that my responsibility?" he complained under his breath, and then clapped a hand over his mouth. _Oh, now I'm as bad as her, talking to myself! …Next I'll start stuttering on every word and…_

All of his thoughts came to a grinding halt as he bumped straight into someone standing right outside the inn's entrance.

"Gah—M-M-Mist!" he cried, backing up against the inn door. _I'm already stuttering like her, too! _he thought furiously. He stuck his hands in his pockets to hide the shaking. Clearing his throat, he asked as casually as possible, "What are you doing, just standing in the middle of the walk?"

She was facing away from him, and turned slowly at the sound of his voice. "Oh. Zavier." Her voice had an odd hint of disappointment.

Zavier stared at her, waiting for her to say something else. He felt his face slowly redden as she stared searchingly back into his eyes. She didn't speak.

"You know, Mist, I think I'll be heading off now," he finally said, feeling awkward in her silence. He stepped around her and when he was almost out of earshot, she spoke.

"I had a strange feeling," she said. He stopped and turned around.

"Huh?"

"I had a strange feeling," she repeated, in the same tone.

"Yeah, I heard what you said…"

"…"

Zavier scratched his head when she didn't offer an explanation. "I meant, '_huh?'_ As in, 'what do you mean?'"

Mist pressed her fingertips together and brought them towards her lips, like she was deeply analyzing something. "I felt something happened here, at the inn."

"Like what?" As much as he liked her, her ability to be vague about everything was slightly irritating.

"Oh, you know," she said, waving her arm at him, as if the answer was in the space between them, in plain sight.

"I don't…I mean…"

"Have you been doing anything naughty lately, Zavier?" Her tone suddenly switched to something playful. Her eyes locked intensely with his. He felt the flush creep back up his neck. He thought of what he'd done to Tori earlier. There's no way she could've know, of course, but it still reminded him of his guilt.

"N-no, of course not, what are you saying…"

She giggled, a tiny sound, and then pivoted on her heel to go in the opposite direction. "It wasn't you, so don't worry…"

He watched her go, bewildered, his heart still pounding from her words.

--

Camus could feel the light filtering in through his windows and under his eyelids. He took a deep, calm breath and opened his eyes, squinting a little at the brightness.

Melody was still sleeping, her head on his chest and their legs tangled together. Her pink hair was untied and disheveled, and she had both arms around him. She looked peaceful, so he tried not to disturb her as he laid his head back on the pillows.

"I know you're awake," he heard her say, and he reopened his eyes. Her eyes were open now, too. She was peeking up at him. He smiled back.

"We should get up," he said with some reluctance, trying to sit up with her still on top of him.

"Noo," Melody whined, rolling off his bare stomach onto the bed next to him. "I'm not ready yet."

"Neither am I, but I've got to get back to the shop…"

"Who cares about the shop? No one's going to come today!"

"_I_ care about the shop." He stopped, looking at her naked back. She curled up into a ball beneath the blankets. "Come on, Melody…you have to get the bathhouse ready…"

"Uuuh," she grumbled in defeat, turning over on her side so her back was to him.

He broke off, lying in silence next to her for a moment. Then he traced a finger down her side. "Come on…"

She immediately dissolved into giggles. "T-tickles!" she said, wriggling away. "Cut it out!"

"Nope," Camus said, tickling her even further. "Not until you get out of bed."

"Okay, okay!" she exclaimed, near tears with laughter. "I'm going, I'm going! Cut it out!"

--

Tori came slowly down the stairs, half-hoping Lukas had already left the inn and half-hoping that he hadn't at the same time.

She knew it was wrong of her. He was the kind of person her mother warned her about. She knew she didn't have a chance with him to begin with. And, most importantly, he belonged to Rosetta. She knew all that.

But she couldn't stop herself.

She pressed both her hands tight across her mouth, wishing she could erase her thoughts. As she did this, her foot missed the last step and she banged her heel against the floor.

"Oh," she whispered to herself, feeling the pain in her now throbbing foot. _This is my punishment,_ she thought ruefully. _This is what I get, for thinking that way…_

"All right, Tori?" someone said, and Tori raised her head timidly, finding herself looking up at none other than Lukas. He flashed her a charming smile, but it was tired somehow. Not as charming. He seemed paler than usual.

"Guh—," she managed to blurt out, cringing at how much she was blushing. "I…"

He nodded at her, obviously distracted and not listening. "Careful," he said. He strode over to the door and walked out, closing it quietly behind him.

Tori almost fell over in mortification, the four words he'd spoken to her playing on infinite loop in her mind. _All right, Tori? Careful…_

--

Rosetta had learned a long time ago to not expect anything of Lukas.

And yet she found herself wondering:

_Where is he?_

_Where was he _last night?

_Was he drinking?_

_Is he hung over?_

_Was he with another girl?_

_Is he with another girl right _now?

_Is he even _coming?

The endless questions cycling through her brain served only to fuel her anger, which grew and grew as she swept the broom across the floor of her father's store. What agitated her even more was the fact that he'd come swooping in and she'd forget what she'd been thinking of him.

"Ugh!" she said in disgust. Her swift mechanical motion with the broom faltered a moment, making her fingers slip and sending the broom clattering to the floor. She let it lie there and went over to sit on an unopened crate. She clasped her hands together and hunched over, resting her elbows on her knees. She wanted so badly to hate him like she used to, and yet couldn't find the nerve to do it.

Her heart leapt at the sound of the door's bell jangling, and promptly sank when she saw it was only her father, Jean.

"I'm back," he said good-naturedly, smiling widely despite her reaction. "What's wrong, Rose?"

She pulled at the ends of her hair in frustration. She hated talking about Lukas with her father. "I'm still waiting…"

"Why don't you go to him for a change?"

"He's not worth it," she said, using the excuse she always used. But it was only half-true. The bigger, real reason was that she was too afraid. Afraid that she'd find him in bed with someone else.

Her father smiled sympathetically, which only made her feel more pathetic. "He'll show, just wait. He always does."

_That's what I'm doing,_ she growled in her mind. _Always waiting, waiting, waiting…_

Then the door opened again. Rosetta rose instantly in spite of herself.

"Morning," Lukas said breezily, nodding at Jean in greeting as he headed straight for Rosetta. She wanted to pull back, to turn her face away, to refuse. But instead, she let him kiss her.

"Morning…" she mumbled in response, trying to sound mad. But she felt the corners of her mouth already turning up in a smile as she examined her shoes.

"Rosetta," he said, cupping her chin in his hands and forcing her to look at him. She wanted to squirm under his gaze.

"What?" she said, finally mustering up some irritation. "What're you looking at?" There was something strange in his eyes.

He looked at her a moment longer and then dropped his hands.

"Nothing," he answered easily, and then he was back to normal, like nothing had happened.

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zavier took off at a brisk pace, feeling utterly and inexplicably creeped out by what Mist had said. It wasn't like it was the first time she'd ever said something weird, but it was the _way_ she said it. Like she was accusing—not him, but someone else…like she _knew_…

Zavier paused for a moment, realizing he wasn't aware of where he was going. He shook his head, trying to orient himself. He looked at the towering building next to him. It was the bathhouse.

_Haha, bet Mom would love to see me here,_ he thought, but then actually considered it. Today had started off weird enough; why not top it off by taking a bath? He put his hand on the door, hardly believing he was doing, when a voice from behind him made him jump. He pulled his hand away, whirling around. He was struck with sudden embarrassment, as if he'd been caught doing something wrong.

"It's not open yet," the voice chimed, and as he turned he saw it was the Mayor's daughter. He stared at her blankly, searching for her name. _Felicia? Francis? No, that definitely wasn't it…something with an 'F'…_

"What are you doing here, then?" he burst out, immediately reprimanding himself silently. _What are you doing, talking to the _mayor's daughter_ like that…_

"Hmm." She put her thumb and forefinger to her chin, as if she were really mulling over his question. "Passing by, I suppose."

"Oh, well, then." Zavier still felt the creeping uneasiness about being caught trying to go into the bathhouse. He tried to think of something to say. "So was I."

"It opens at three, in case you really did want to go in."

"I wasn't trying to—I didn't really want to go in."

"I know. _Just in case_," she added quickly, almost mockingly. She punctuated this with a sweet, kind smile.

Zavier was taken aback by the teasing glimmer in her eyes, and also kind of irritated. He looked away. Who did she think she was, making fun of him for no good reason? _Okay, she _is_ the mayor's daughter, but still…_

He hesitated before he answered. "Yeah," he said finally, speaking carefully and slowly. "Yeah. Just in case."

"Good. I'll see you then…"

"…If I come."

"Of course. If you come."

"Yeah."

He finally looked her directly in the eye, and her smile widened. She leaned her body towards him ever so slightly, and spoke.

"Have a good afternoon, Zavier. See you."

He felt suddenly speechless, and watched as she strolled past him and the bathhouse, down the path and rounding the corner. _She knows my name?!_ And then a spark went off in his brain. _Her_ name. He remembered it.

"See you, Felicity," he called out after her, even though she was already out of sight and out of earshot.

--

Lukas always had the feeling Rosetta could see right through him.

It didn't usually surprise him; he knew she was a smart girl and was very wary around him. But it felt like there were times when she looked at him and could see everything, as if he was a clear piece of glass. It made him nervous, but he didn't show it.

He could tell she was upset with him again this morning, but he knew there was no way she could've known what he'd done with Sharron the night before.

"Sometimes I don't think you really care," Rosetta muttered irritably, turning away from him. Her chin jutted out cutely in a suppressed pout.

"Of course I do, Rosetta…you're the only one I care about," he protested truthfully. At least, he didn't _think_ he was lying.

"Mm," she said coolly, twisting a piece of hair in her fingers.

"Come on, you don't have any plans today, do you? Want to go somewhere? A walk, maybe?" he tried, prodding her in the arm.

She dropped her hair and flipped it over her shoulder. "No, I don't want to," she said dismissively, still not looking him in the face.

"We could go back to my room at the inn," he said jokingly, wanting to get a rise out of her.

Her face turned bright red and she stole a glance at Jean, who either didn't hear them or was politely pretending not to. "Humph! I'm sure you already have a girl waiting there!" she challenged, now looking him in the eye.

"No," he said calmly, looking straight back at her. "I don't."

"Humph!" she repeated grouchily. "Well, I'm helping at the store today."

"I'll stay."

"That's okay," Rosetta answered quickly, but her voice faltered. Even though her face was flushed in anger, her eyes held an almost hopeful look, like she wanted him to stay.

"Okay," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her forehead. She didn't move. "Bye, Jean," he said cheerily over her shoulder, the door ringing as it shut behind him.

--

After messing around with Camus for a few more minutes, Melody had finally reluctantly climbed out of bed and gotten dressed. He had done the same.

"I promise I'll stop by later," Camus said from his spot on the bed. It had taken less time for him to get dressed. He watched her as she tied her hair into her signature style, two short little ponytails. "But you know how my father is…he doesn't like me slacking off at the store…"

"You'd better—I don't care what your father thinks!" Melody said as threateningly as she could, and then giggled gleefully, her menacing face dissolving as soon as the words got out. She grabbed her hat and placed it carefully on her head, centering it as best she could while looking in the mirror. She stared looked into her reflection for a few moments, and then turned around, a smile playing on her lips.

"Well, I'll be off then," he sighed, like he had a great chore ahead of him. She waited as he got up slowly and walked over to her, putting his hands on her hips.

"Kiss me goodbye already and get out of here!" she teased, tossing her head and trying to look indifferent.

"Hey, you were the one who…" he started, but then trailed off and leaned forward. She stood on her tiptoes to meet his lips.

"Okay, bye," she said, feeling suddenly anxious. The goodbye moments were what she dreaded, because she never knew if he was going to say the "l" word. She nervously chewed on her thumbnail.

"G'bye," Camus replied, oblivious. Melody lingered a second longer and then pulled away, feeling a strange mixture of relief and regret.

"Bye," she repeated, waving as he left. He shut her bedroom door behind him. She stared at the closed door for a moment, and flopped down onto the bed.

--

Tori did double the work she normally did in the library that day; instead of glancing at the spines to make sure they were in the right order, she went over every single one. Twice.

And yet, somehow it still wasn't stopping her mind from returning back to the incident with Lukas, as if her brain was magnetized.

She felt like her head might explode from being so conflicted. One second, the shame of even thinking about him in that way ate her up, followed by the relishing of the moment he spoke to her, which was then replaced with feeling foolish about getting so excited about something so meaningless, and then it was back to the shame.

Tori had now moved on to dusting the shelves. Russell had finally noticed something was up, because he coughed and gently said, "You're keeping yourself busy today."

She blushed. She was in the relishing stage. "Yes…"

"Need any help?"

"No…I don't think so…"

The library grew quiet again. Russell shuffled some papers.

"Is anything the matter?" he finally asked.

Tori had already moved into feeling ashamed, and now only felt it tenfold. Here she was, thinking about only herself when Russell was worrying about her. She was selfish.

"Well…it's just…Zavier," she spluttered. She almost gasped at her words as soon as she said them. Tori had never lied to Russell before. She had barely lied ever—only to her mother, because Zavier had pressured her into covering for him. Although she felt initially guilty, she felt a weird sort of thrill underneath it all.

Something was definitely wrong with her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He sounded so kind, but Tori knew there was no going back now.

"Um…no, it's…it's okay, you know…" She trailed off, trying to sound convincing. Russell bought it.

"All right. But you know, Tori…" he stopped, as if he were searching for the right words. "I…I'm always here for you."

"…Thanks." She was back to relishing again despite the pangs of guilt. Another thrilling shiver went down her spine.

There was no doubt about it: there was something very, seriously wrong with her.

--

It had been less than an hour since he started and Zavier was already starting to regret his decision. It had been a desperate move to help the time pass by faster, but unfortunately he had no idea how hard his mother would work him.

He had started to have a bad feeling when, upon hearing his offer to help her clean the inn, her eyes lit up and she put her arm around his shoulder, leading him to the bathroom.

Now he was on his knees on the tiled floor using a thick wet sponge to scrub in between the tiles.

_Why can't I use the mop?_ he had complained.

_Because,_ his mother, Lady Ann, said matter-of-factly, _you need to learn discipline._ That was all. No further explanation.

He dipped his hand into the full bucket next to him, sloshing soapy water over the sides and halfway up his arm. His mood was turning more and more sour by the minute.

There was one tiny, miniscule thing that perked him up slightly. It was the thought of meeting Felicity at the bathhouse.

It was silly, Zavier knew; but he couldn't help being curious about her. _Besides,_ he told himself, _she was practically daring me to come. If I _didn't_ go, I'd look like a wimp._

Although he got the nagging feeling that he might look like a wimp—at least in Felicity's eyes—even if he _did_ go.

"What time is it, Mom?" he called out, pausing to wipe his forehead with the back of his arm and accidentally getting the soapy water down the front of his shirt.

"Noon," she answered from her bedroom. He could just picture her there, fanning herself while he slaved away. "Keep it up!"

"Yes, ma'am," he grumbled under his breath. Only three more hours.

--

Melody had finally gotten herself up and had been working diligently for a few hours washing the two big baths. When she finished, she watched as the boys' bath filled back up with water, a tranquil feeling settling over her. There was something relaxing about watching the water rushing to fill the curve of the bath as the surface steadily climbed up to the rim.

She waited until it reached the right level, and then switched to the girls' side. She knelt at the edge of the bath until it too was filled. Then she rocked back on her heels, pondering what to do next. She still had a couple hours left until the bathhouse opened.

She got up, still at the lip of the bath, watching the water lap the sides, its movement gradually becoming less and less.

"Time to go visit Sharron," she said out loud, smiling at her shifting reflection in the water.

--


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter three...it's kind of long.  
_

_--_

**Chapter 3**

For what felt like the three hundredth time that day since she'd sent Lukas off, Rosetta jumped up as soon as the door opened, only to discover it was only a customer or her father returning from an errand. Not the person she wanted to see. Not Lukas. The longer it went on, the more pitiful she began to feel.

It was times like these she wished she were friendlier with the other villagers. It wasn't that they disliked her, but she sensed something whenever she was around them. Intimidation—that was the word for it. They seemed intimidated by her. She didn't know if it was a good or bad thing, but at the moment it made her feel lonely. Her father was out, not that she could talk to him about Lukas anyway. She wanted to talk to a person who would understand, without judging her.

The door rattled, and she looked up, now hoping that even if it wasn't Lukas, it was someone that she'd at least get along with.

It was Camus. Rosetta felt her spirits lift a little. She'd always gotten this unexplainable kindred spirits vibe from Camus. She felt like they'd have things in common. Perhaps it was a little crazy, because they'd barely ever talked. But still, he was better than nothing.

"Good afternoon," he said pleasantly, ambling up to the counter. "How are you?"

No hint of intimidation. Yet.

"I'm…" Rosetta began, and then stopped. She wondered whether or not she should be honest. After a moment's thought, she opted for a lie. "…Fine. And how are you? Can I help you with anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks…actually, I came here to get something for Melody…" His voice faded with embarrassment.

_Aw, how sweet,_ she thought. It was a little strange to have the big, muscular, macho-looking Camus blushing in front of her in her father's store. But it still seemed sweet.

"Let me guess: jewelry?"

"Good guess."

"Well, let me grab the case…I'm afraid we don't have a lot in stock. No one seems to buy a lot of jewelry in town," she said apologetically, crouching down to get the case beneath the counter, continuing to talk as she pushed aside a few dusty boxes. "Are you looking for anything in particular? Is it for a special occasion…?"

Rosetta found what she was looking for and set it on the counter. It was a rectangular case with a glass lid. A small assortment of rings, earrings, necklaces, and bracelets were arranged beneath the glass.

"No, um, it's actually…" He trailed off again, grinning sheepishly. "For no reason at all. I just…"

"Woke up this morning and wanted to buy something for her?" she finished, smiling back at him. _I bet Lukas wouldn't do anything like this,_ Rosetta thought to herself. _He's spontaneous, but he's not…_

She shook her head to clear away the thoughts. She didn't want Lukas to start ruining her mood again.

Camus scratched the back of his head, obviously trying to look casual as his face grew redder. "Yeah, you could say that."

Her smile widened in spite of herself. It was hard to not wish Lukas were a little more like Camus. She cleared her throat and carefully opened the lid of the case.

"Okay, so…let's have a look."

_--  
_

Melody lay with her back against the grass, letting the sun warm her face. It was unusually balmy weather for autumn. But she knew that within two weeks, winter would hit with full force and snow would be everywhere.

"So, how are you?" Sharron asked from her spot beside Melody, choosing to sit up with her knees drawn towards her. They were in a more secluded spot in the forest, where the trees thinned to give way to a small clearing. Today, they had snuck off like they often did to have a chat privately.

Melody let her eyes open a little until sun leaked through, and then squeezed them shut again. "Fine," she answered after a stretch of silence.

"How are things?"

It almost made her laugh, the way she and Sharron talked. One of them always knew what the other was trying to say.

"Well…we…we did it again. Last night."

"Ah."

More silence, but it wasn't awkward. That was another thing. Sharron was quiet and thoughtful and patient, and never did more than a gentle prodding during conversation.

"I just…sometimes, I feel this really…_big_ feeling."

"Big?"

"Yeah." Melody sat up suddenly, blinking blearily in the bright sunlight. "I feel this big swelling in my chest…whenever I'm with Camus." She hugged her arms around herself, feeling a chill in the breeze. "It's like I'm scared, but I'm also happy I'm scared, and I'm also scared that I'm happy." She paused, and then laughed. "That doesn't make any sense."

"No, no, don't say that. It does."

Melody smiled to herself at Sharron's reply. She crossed her legs and leaned back on her palms.

"You know…I think I know what I'm afraid of."

"What?"

Now came the embarrassing part. Even though she knew Sharron wouldn't laugh, she felt self-conscious.

"Well…it's just…I…" She took a deep breath. Her words came out in a disjointed rush as she continued. "We've, you know, done it before. Camus and I. We've had sex. More than just a few times, and…it's that…I'm afraid because…" She came to a stop, trying to choose her words carefully. "I'm afraid because we've never—neither of us—we've never said it." She stopped again, long enough for Sharron to interject.

"'It'? What is 'it'?"

"Well…it. I mean, we've never said 'I love you.'" Melody felt her face burning. "Is it bad? Is it bad that we're sleeping together but we've never said that?"

Sharron turned her face up to the sky, her eyes scanning the sparse clouds that dotted the great expanse of blue. "Well, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you love him?"

"Do I…do I love him?"

"Yes."

"I…" Melody thought about the question. She figured she'd had to, and yet neither of them had ever said. "Yes," she said finally, feeling sure of herself. "Yes, I think I do."

"Well, then," Sharron said, lowering her eyes from the sky and turning towards Melody. "What's the problem?"

"Well, what if he…what if he doesn't love me back?" Melody knew it was stupid as soon as she said it. But she still felt the fear slice through her stomach as she considered the possibility.

"Melody," Sharron laughed, a surprisingly high, tinkling sound. "He does. I _know_ he does. _You_ know he does."

"Okay, okay, but…what if he thinks that…when I—_if _I say it…what if he thinks I'm trying to hold him back?" Melody struggled to explain and started to ramble. "I mean, you know how set he is on getting out of the village, and what if I tell him and he thinks that I'm trying to hold him back and keep him to myself, and then he freaks out because of it, and then he breaks up with me and then he…and then he…and then he leaves!"

The two girls stared at each other for several seconds, and then simultaneously burst into laughter.

"Okay, never mind. Forget I said anything," Melody said as their laughter subsided. "Anyway, enough about me. How about you? Are you…?"

"Yes."

Melody frowned. This wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Oh, Sharron…"

"I went again, last night."

"And you…and he…the two of you…"

"Yes. We slept together," she said bluntly. The words sounded callous and raw to Melody. Melody sighed discontentedly.

"Sharron…you know I'm your friend. And I can't tell you what to do. But…Lukas is with Rosetta. We both know that. And I just think—what if Camus did that to me, not that he would, but what if? I'd be so sad if I found out, Sharron. I'm sure Rosetta would be sad if she knew. I know I'd want to—" She broke off, not wanting to sound harsh. But she knew the only word that would fit was "die."

Sharron grew quiet. Then she spoke up. "You think I'm a slut, don't you?"

"Oh, Sharron, I wouldn't think that."

"But you do, right?"

"Sharron…"

"Oh, I don't care!" Sharron sighed, falling back onto the cushiony grass. Her hair splayed out around her, shining in the sun. Melody couldn't help admiring it. She'd always admired everything about the way Sharron looked; her otherworldly silvery hair, her heavy-lidded eyes, and the way she carried herself with elegance and poise.

Sharron put the back of her hand to her forehead, as if she were checking her temperature. She closed her eyes.

"I'm going to stop. I _want_ to stop," Sharron said softly but insistently. Melody wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about, but chose to stay quiet.

Sharron spoke again, changing the subject. "Maybe you should get going back to the bathhouse."

Melody bit her lip, wanting to protest but knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Yeah. Maybe I should.

_--_

Zavier sank deeper into the boiling waters of the bath. It was ten minutes past three. Felicity still hadn't shown up yet.

He had been afraid that he wouldn't make it. When he'd asked his mother for permission to stop his work so he could go, she'd immediately dug through her drawer to look for the thermometer.

_Mom,_ he'd said, trying not to whine as he edged away from her._ I'm not sick. I just…want to go to the bathhouse._

_I should've known something was wrong with you when you volunteered to clean for me,_ she'd said, ignoring him. _First that, and now this. You never want to go to the bathhouse! You never want to clean!_

_Yes, I do,_ Zavier answered without missing a beat. But he knew it was a lie.

Now here he was in the bath, stripped down to nothing, feeling humiliated as he listened for Felicity to come in. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. _Of course she's not going to show up, _Zavier thought. _She's probably sitting at home right now, laughing about the desperate little boy she met today. Besides, what would I do if she did show up? I can't exactly waltz over to the girls' side and say hello…_

Zavier almost started to get out of the bath when he heard a gaggle of girls' voices. He froze, listening intently as Melody greeted them.

"Good afternoon, Tabatha, Bianca, Mist! It's so good to see you!"

He immediately lowered himself back into the water.

"Hi!" This was Mist. Zavier's heart beat faster and the blood rushed to his ears, her voice alone enough to have an effect on him. "I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while! I was just on my way over, and I saw Bianca and Tabatha, and they were—"

"It'll be thirty gold, won't it?" Bianca interrupted, her voice sharp. "For the three of us?"

"Yep! Have a nice bath!"

Zavier could hear the clatter of coins on the counter as the girls paid. Then he listened as they went over to the girls' side of the bath, Mist chattering the whole time.

_I feel like a pervert,_ he thought, sinking until the water hovered beneath his nose. _I _am_ a pervert._

But he was also a boy, and he couldn't help but take notice of the fact that there were three girls getting undressed on the other side of the rather thin wall separating the two baths…

While he was fighting a losing battle with his imagination, something Mist said piqued his interest.

"Have you heard about Felicity?"

His fantasies came to a grinding halt as he switched into full-on eavesdropping mode.

"No," Bianca answered, sounding bored. "What about her?"

"I heard she's sick again…another fainting spell just this morning…"

Zavier continued to listen, feeling confused. That means she'd fainted right after she'd spoken with him outside the bathhouse.

"Oh, really?" Tabatha said, sounding concerned. "But I thought she'd gotten better…"

"Hmm," Bianca grunted, as if she weren't really listening.

"No, apparently not…she went to the clinic but they sent her home to rest. I wonder how she's doing now…?"

The girls fell silent for a brief moment, and then Bianca brought up a different subject. Zavier stopped listening and lapsed into thought. After a minute, he got out of the bath and grabbed a towel, his daydreams about the girls forgotten.

_--  
_

Melody's skin was buzzing in anticipation like it always did when she was waiting for Camus. The last customers had filtered out and it was now almost seven. The bathhouse was closed. Camus would be closing up his shop soon as well.

_I promise I'll stop by later_. She still remembered the words he'd said that morning. She hopped up onto the front desk, swinging her legs back and forth impatiently. She was about to check the clock again when the door creaked open.

"Hello?" Camus poked his head inside. Melody felt her heart soar at the sight of him.

"Hi," she said, feeling shy all of a sudden. The conversation she'd had with Sharron was still fresh in her mind. _It's okay,_ she tried to assure herself. _You don't have to stress about it. Remember what she said? He loves you, too…_

"Hello," he repeated. He stood somewhat awkwardly in the doorway, as if he wasn't sure what to do next. He decided to shut the door. Melody noticed he was holding a box.

"What have you got there?"

"A present…"

"A present for me?"

"Maybe," he answered. He was obviously trying to seem mysterious but was blushing a little too much.

"Aww," Melody cooed giddily as he held it out for her to take. "Should I open it now?"

"Go ahead," he said, putting his best aloof face on. She giggled and slid off the lid.

"Oh, Camus, you didn't!" It was a tiny golden heart-shaped pendant; too sweet for her to think it was cliché. "It's so pretty!"

"It's not anything special," Camus mumbled, rubbing the back of his head like he always did when he felt embarrassed. But he looked pleased at her praise.

"What made you get it?" she asked, taking it gingerly out of the box and dangling it in front of her. "It's not our anniversary or anything…Winter Thanksgiving's not for weeks!"

"Well, I…it was noon, and I was going to take a lunch break, and I couldn't help thinking about you so…" He didn't finish, looking too bashful to say anymore. It was rare for Camus to get tongue-tied, but Melody adored this side of him.

"Put it on, right now!" she said excitedly, holding it out for him to take. He smiled at her and accepted it. She jumped off the counter and faced away from him. She got the buzzing feeling again when his fingers brushed her neck. She swallowed. Was now the right time? Should she wait? Should she get it over with?

"Camus," she said, her voice suddenly quiet. She turned towards him. "I…I…I lo…" The courage that had bubbled up died in her throat. She couldn't say it. She felt disappointed with herself, but also slightly relieved.

"You, you, you what?" he joked when she hesitated, unaware of what she was trying to say. Melody coughed loudly, as if she were suddenly choking on something. When her fake coughing fit was over, she spoke.

"I…love…it. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he breathed before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. She kissed him back, her arms automatically going up around his neck as she went up on her tiptoes. After a few minutes she could feel him tugging her hat off and she pulled away.

"Camus, I…I'm sorry. I…not tonight, okay?" she said, fixing her hat that had begun to fall off. "It's not you, I just feel tired."

She felt instantly guilty as soon as soon as she said it; his face fell at once. He kissed her forehead, his voice sounding strained.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No, really. You didn't. I'm really tired." Melody inserted a yawn to sound more convincing. "I really like your present. You're…" She tried to think of what to say. "You're the best. Thank you."

She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. "G'night, Melody." His face didn't conceal his hurt. The guilt in her stomach festered.

"'Night," she answered softly. He nodded at her, giving her a brief smile before he shut the door behind him.

_--_

Camus was still feeling let down by the time he got home. He kept running through the conversation in his mind, wondering if he'd said the wrong thing. _Maybe she hates the necklace…although, she'd acted like she liked it, so that doesn't make sense. _He opened the door to the darkened clinic and stepped inside. He tried to shut the door quietly. Just as he was about to decide that her confusing behavior was just because she was a girl, the sound of his father's voice scattered his thoughts.

"I see you're home, for once," his father, Doctor Edward, said, chuckling when Camus almost jumped out of his skin in surprise. He was sitting behind his desk with a lamp on. Camus hadn't even noticed him.

"God! Dad! What're you doing down here, lurking in the dark?" he yelped, leaning back against the door. His father raised his eyebrows. Camus cleared his throat and collected himself, trying to stand straighter. "And yeah, uh…I'm home. Hi."

"Hello," Edward greeted him, now grinning knowingly. "I'm assuming you were with Melody. Again."

"Uh, yes…" Camus said, nervously edging towards the stairs. If his father was about to tell him about the birds and the bees, it was a little bit too late.

"Camus," his father said seriously. Camus put his foot on the bottom step. _Here it comes… _"I'm glad you found someone. I just hope that she'll be enough to keep you here."

"Sure, Dad," Camus answered, feeling bewildered.

Edward smiled at his son, patted him on the back, and then resumed his place behind the desk. "I've got some paperwork to catch up on, so I'll go to bed later." He paused and Camus waited, his foot poised on the next step. "Good night, son."

"…Good night."

_--_

Rosetta leaned on the counter, her chin in her hands. She was deep in thought. It was past eight and the store had closed hours ago, but she was still downstairs, thinking things over. Her father had already retired to bed and was probably in a deep slumber by now.

She wasn't sure what she was thinking about, exactly; her mind kept drifting aimlessly, snatching up different bits. She wondered idly where Lukas was. Even though it seemed so absurd, she missed him. She wished that she hadn't sent him away. She was always doing that. She pushed Lukas away and it was because she was scared.

_Maybe I should try to be a better girlfriend,_ Rosetta mused. _I _am_ his girlfriend, after all…we should spend more time together… _

As she was thinking this, a knock came on the locked door. She looked up curiously, wondering who would come at this time of night. She felt a little thrill of fear, even though she knew there was nothing to be afraid of. The village was so tiny and everyone knew each other; some people didn't even lock their doors at night.

She crept over to the door and unbolted it, opening it to a tiny crack. She peeked through.

"Can I come in?" It was Lukas.

Rosetta broke out into a confused smile; how lucky was she that Lukas would show up on her doorstep right when she was thinking about him.

"Okay," she said, somewhat dazedly. "Sure." She opened the door further so he could come inside, and shut it behind him.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted, and then regretted it. Everything she said to him came out so _mean_. "I mean, I didn't think you'd be back," she amended lamely.

"Well, I am." He stopped, looking thoughtful. "Can we go up to your room?"

"Lukas," Rosetta said warningly. Despite her previous commitment to be nicer, she found irritating that _that _was why he came.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I just want to talk. Can we talk? Please?"

He sounded sincere enough, but she regarded him with caution. "Okay," she said finally. _I have to be more trusting,_ she told herself, although she wasn't entirely convinced.

As they headed up to her room, Rosetta snuck a glance into her father's room. The door was closed and there wasn't any light coming from under the door. She could hear him snoring.

When they got to her room, she hesitantly shut the door behind them. Lukas immediately flopped down on her bed. He looked at her with his head upside down. "C'mon," he said, gesturing to the spot next to him with a grin on his face. "Come sit next to me."

"Lukas," she said again, but she felt herself already giving in. She smiled wryly and walked over to the bed. She sat down slowly, keeping a stiff position.

"C'mon!" he repeated, suddenly grabbing her and pulling her down on top of him.

"Lukas!" she gasped, a laugh escaping her lips. "What are you _doing_?"

He didn't speak, but instead looked right into her eyes. Rosetta's lungs felt like they were malfunctioning.

"I thought you wanted to talk," she whispered, unable to look away from him. His face had gotten so serious; suddenly the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Then let's talk. I was only kidding," he said, pretending to be offended. Rosetta got back into a sitting position and he followed suit.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lukas asked casually, leaning back on his elbows. The electricity of the previous moment still remained in the air. Rosetta tried to resume breathing.

"I guess I just want to…apologize," she said, looking away. "I think I've been kind of a jerk." She could feel his eyes boring into the side of her face. It made her blush.

"Rosetta," Lukas said, and then the intensity, the electricity, was back with full force. She made herself look at him. He was closer to her now, close enough to make her feel breathless again.

"I…" she began, and then changed her mind, kissing him instead.

She could feel him jolt a little beneath her lips in surprise, but recovered and was soon kissing her back. It lasted longer then they'd ever done before. She usually stopped Lukas before he got too aggressive. When she finally stopped, she moved away a few inches and tried to keep his gaze.

"I need to know…are we going to…?" Lukas began, the question in his eyes. Rosetta bit her lip, feeling like she was standing on the edge of a cliff.

She nodded, and took the plunge.

_--_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Zavier woke up early again the next morning for the second time in a row.

He instantly felt freezing and reached out for his blankets, but his hand grasped at nothing. He was planning to just forget about it and go back to sleep, but he was soon shivering with the cold. He sat up, looking around in drowsy agitation for something to ward off the arctic temperature in his room. The blankets were balled up in a pile on the floor next to his bed. By the time he had pulled them back onto the bed and got settled beneath them, he was wide awake. He gave up and got back up, not bothering to make his bed.

He slipped out of the inn and was instantly hit with a shock of cold. His breath puffed out visibly in front of him. He shuddered uncomfortably and tried to walk faster to warm up. The warm weather from yesterday had left unexpectedly. He hadn't brought his coat.

Zavier didn't have a solid plan in mind. He just knew he was going to go to Mist's and ask about Felicity. What would happen after that, well…he was going to go with the flow, and hopefully not look like a stalker in the process.

When he'd finally trudged up to the tiny cottage, his lungs burned from the icy air and his teeth her chattering. He knocked twice in quick succession and then rubbed his arms vigorously and waited.

"Morning, Zavier," Mist said before the door was fully open. "How are you?"

"C-cold," he stammered, not even bothering to ask how she knew how it was him.

"Oh, you should buy a jacket, then," Mist suggested without sarcasm. Zavier could tell that she thought she was actually being helpful.

"M-Mist," he said, more urgently this time. "L-let me c-come in."

"Oh! Of course," Mist said, finally stepping aside to let him in. Zavier dropped his arms and entered. He felt a tiny churning in his stomach at the thought of being in Mist's house alone…until he realized, he wasn't. He forgot about being cold when he saw there was a guy there, sitting at the table. Zavier didn't even recognize him until he spoke.

"Good morning," the person at the table said politely, and then Zavier realized it was Raguna.

_Okay, okay, no big deal,_ Zavier told himself. _They're neighbors; so what if he's at her house, eating breakfast? That doesn't mean they're together. I'm sure Mist invites people over all the time…_

Somehow, this pep talk wasn't working.

"So, what brings you over here? Breakfast?" Mist chirped, moving towards the kitchen that doubled as a dining room. It took Zavier a moment to realize those were two separate unrelated questions.

"No thanks," he replied to the second question. He stood back, hovering. He wasn't sure if he was welcome to sit down or not. Raguna kept eating, his plate filled with something that looked like radishes.

_Weirdo_, Zavier thought critically, and then remembered Mist loved radishes. _Oh, never mind._

"So what brings you over here?" Mist asked again, sitting down at the table across from Raguna. She pulled out the chair beside her, a signal that Zavier took to mean that he should sit down. He obliged, slumping in the chair.

"Well, actually…I was wondering if I could talk to you alone," he said carefully. This wasn't exactly a lie; he had been _expecting_ to talk to her alone, even if the topic of Felicity wasn't a private matter.

"Oh, Raguna was getting ready to go anyway. He's delivering something to Felicity's for me."

--

Tori managed to make it to the library that morning without seeing Lukas. Of course, she couldn't help but notice Lukas hadn't come back to his room last night.

_Not that it matters,_ she chided herself. _He's got his own life. It's for the best. Then I don't have to talk to him, and then I don't have to obsess over him._

She was still trying to convince herself when she got to the library. Russell was already there behind the counter. Even though technically the library was closed on weekends, she still liked coming in during the mornings.

"Good morning, Tori," he said, smiling at her as she came in. "Are you feeling better today?"

"Yeah," Tori mumbled, keeping her head down as her cheeks flamed. Russell had given her the rest of the day off after their talk about Zavier, which only piled on her guilt.

"That's good to hear," he said, so sincerely that she wanted to die from shame.

"How…are you?" she asked, desperate for another subject.

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking," he answered, and Tori thought that he was going to let it drop after that. But he kept talking.

"Are you sure you're okay? It looks like you might have a fever," he said, his forehead creasing in concern.

Tori began to choke up in panic, but then a calming thought settled over her: _What am I so afraid of?_ She felt her shoulders loosen from their tensed, hunched position as she considered the possibilities. _You know,_ a little voice said at the back of her brain, _maybe you could even tell him…he's the only one who would understand you…_

She forced herself to meet Russell's eyes. "Actually…"

--

Rosetta awoke with a lazy, dreamy feeling. The dreaminess felt like it was stretched over skin, enveloping her with warmth, even though she knew it had to be chilly. The weatherman had predicted the cold weather.

_The weatherman._ That seemed so far away and foreign to her right now. She almost wanted to laugh, but didn't want to have to move from her spot in the bed, next to…

_Lukas._ Where was he? She flailed out, the warmth feeling too much now, like it was smothering her.

"Hey, relax," a gravelly voice rumbled in her ear. She obeyed, instantly feeling all her muscles go slack. Had he always been this disarming? She reached out for him, childlike. He embraced her in return.

"Sorry, I must have let go of you in the middle of the night," he whispered groggily. Rosetta marveled at how perfectly she fit into the crook of his arm. It felt like they were pieces from the same puzzle—meant to be together. She didn't care how cliché and girly she was being. She felt completely perfect with Lukas for once.

Then another thought occurred to her. "Oh, shit," she muttered, her eyes flying open at once. "Oh, shit!" she said, louder this time so Lukas stirred.

"What? What is it?" he asked, releasing her grip on her so she could get up. Rosetta started to gather the sheets up to shield her nakedness, and then realized that it was a little unnecessary. He'd already seen everything. She kicked the covers away and climbed out of bed, heading towards her dresser.

"My dad," she answered darkly, digging through the top drawer. She needed to get dressed, now.

"What about him?"

She whirled around, clutching her underwear to her chest. "You're in my bed! What is he going to think when he sees you?"

"I'm sure he's still sleeping," Lukas answered, lounging back against her pillows with his hands behind his head. Even after sex his languidness was infuriating.

"Lukas!" she started, pulling on the rest of her clothes. She winced at how loud she sounded, and readjusted the volume of her voice. "It's already light out!" she hissed, waving an arm at the window. The light was shining through her flimsy curtains.

"Does your dad usually burst into your room without knocking?" Lukas asked, obviously toying with her. An amused smile was fighting its way through his relaxed, vacant expression.

_Why am I already regretting last night?_ Rosetta thought, wanting to scream in desperation. _No, don't regret. No regrets. It was great. Wonderful. Perfect. Don't let him ruin it…just calm down…_

"Could you just get dressed?" she pleaded, now starting on her shoes.

"You're terrible," he said dramatically, finally climbing out of bed. "Kicking me out the morning after. Don't you want to cuddle?"

"I'm sorry," she said, and realized she meant it. "But I just don't know if it's a good idea that you…I mean, I don't want my dad to find out…"

He started to get dressed, and Rosetta wondered if she should avert her eyes. Suddenly, she wanted to laugh. This whole thing had escalated. Lukas had wanted to come over and _talk_, and she ended up _sleeping_ with him.

_No regrets, no regrets, no regrets…_

She had a feeling that would be her mantra of the day.

--

The longer the walk to Mayor Godwin's house took, the more Zavier remembered why he hated Raguna.

The guy was so _hard_ to hate.

He constantly wore a happy-go-lucky smile, his hair flopping in his clear eyes, his face tanned from all the farm work he did. Even the way he walked oozed of his nice guy aura. It was disgusting, and it was pissing Zavier off. A lot. Raguna was too pure.

Zavier recalled the conversation at Mist's. After he'd found out that Mist had asked Raguna to deliver a gift to the sickly Felicity, he offered to go. It was an involuntary motion; the words just sprang to his lips of their own accord. He tried to convince himself that he was just being a nice guy, visiting the mayor's ill daughter, but he knew there was something else. He tried to distract himself by dissecting the scene with Raguna and Mist.

_It's not like you caught them doing anything. This guy's an idiot. Mist wouldn't go for him._

Even Zavier was painfully aware of how petty and jealous his thoughts were. But talking badly about Raguna—even if it was only in his mind—made him feel better. If not slightly insane.

Miraculously they reached the door. Zavier suddenly remembered how cold he was. His arms felt numb. Not that he'd complain in front of Raguna. He snuck a furtive glance at him. He was holding a covered basket that probably held snacks prepared by Mist. Zavier got a brief image of everything in there being made of radishes and snorted. Raguna gave him a curious look as he knocked. Zavier ignored him.

The door opened after what seemed like an eternity. Mayor Godwin greeted them with a surprised look on his face.

"These are for Felicity," Raguna said, holding the basket out for Mayor Godwin to take. The way he said it, sounding cheerful and altruistic like it was _his_ idea, only served to further piss Zavier off.

"Thank you, you're very kind," Mayor Godwin said gently, his tone genuinely grateful.

_We're very kind! It was three of us, not him! _Zavier shouted internally. _Why does he get all the credit?_

"Would you like to come in? I'm sure Felicity would like to thank you herself," Mayor Godwin suggested, already moving aside.

Raguna ran a hand through his hair as if he were conflicted. He let out a sigh before he spoke. "Actually, I was only delivering them for Mist." We_ were delivering them,_ Zavier silently corrected. "I've got a lot to get done today; perhaps I'll see Felicity another time."

"Oh, all right. Thank Mist for me, then," Mayor Godwin said, looking a little disappointed when Raguna left. Then he turned to Zavier with a look split between polite confusion and expectancy. It made Zavier feel nervous, like he was being tested.

"I'm Zavier," he muttered, shoving his hands deep into his pockets for warmth. "I was, um, delivering, too."

Mayor Godwin's expression seemed pleased enough. He held his hand out to shake, and Zavier reluctantly took his own hand out of his pocket. "I'm afraid we haven't met before," Mayor Godwin said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, no, we've met before. When I was nine, I threw a ball through your window." Zavier paused. "By accident, I mean."

Mayor Godwin noticeably paled. "Oh, yes, I remember you. Well, come inside…" he said courteously, not looking like he meant it.

--

Melody waited outside the bathhouse for Camus, trying to retain body heat by moving from one foot to the other. It wasn't working very well.

She tugged on the pendant around her neck. She'd slept with it on. The metal felt warm between her fingers. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she remembered the previous night. She'd come so close, but instead of just flubbing up "I love you" she'd ended up sending Camus away. Melody hoped that he wasn't mad at her anymore.

"You could've waited inside." She jumped; she'd been staring at the ground and hadn't even notice Camus's arrival.

"I didn't want to miss you," she protested, throwing her arms around his neck. "Mm, you're warm." _He doesn't sound mad,_ Melody thought. _That's a good sign._

It was the weekend. She _lived_ for weekends, because Camus closed up his store and usually spent the whole day with her, until she had to open the bathhouse at three.

"Hey, listen," Camus said when she let go. He had an earnest look about him.

"What?" Melody prompted. Somehow, the sight of her breath puffing out in front of her made her giddy. It felt like the cold combined with Camus's presence had heightened her senses. She had a strange anticipation for his answer to her question.

"I think my dad knows about us."

"Huh?" Melody didn't see how this was a problem. Even though Doctor Edward had always been trying to get Camus to stay in Kardia Village (something that Melody wholeheartedly agreed with), he'd never taken issue with him seeing her.

"I mean…_us_," he said, saying the last word with emphasis. He gave her a look that made her turn pink.

"What? How would he know? Does he mind? Does he think I'm a whore?" She broke off into nervous giggles and Camus pulled her close again.

"Relax," he said to her hat. "I think it became obvious when I stopped sleeping in my own bed." Melody winced; how could she be so dumb? She hadn't even considered the fact that Camus's father would notice he wasn't there. "_But_, I don't think he minds. He seemed kind of happy, actually."

She buried her face into his chest, still feeling embarrassed. She laughed as she spoke. "Oh, I can't face him again! He must think I'm some kind of whore or something, corrupting your innocence and seducing you!"

"Haha, somehow I don't think that's it."

Melody lifted her chin up and moved back a little so she could see his face. "What, you don't think I can seduce you?" she said jokingly, the giddy feeling returning.

"No, I didn't say that…" Camus said, trailing off meaningfully. Then a hint of a blush appeared on his face. "But I don't want my dad thinking that."

"Ew! And the embarrassment returns," she sighed. She slid her hands into the pockets of Camus's coat. "I like your coat. It looks comfy. I feel warmer just looking at it. But I'm still really cold."

"You know, we could fix that if we went inside…"

--

"So this guy…" Russell looked puzzled but was trying to follow along.

"Yes, my, um…_friend_, um, likes this…guy," Tori explained. She'd chickened out and used the hypothetical friend excuse. But somehow, it still felt better to say it out loud for once, even if she was half-lying.

"But he has a girlfriend?"

Would she ever be able to stop feeling so ashamed about that? "Y-yes."

"And she likes him."

"Yes."

"Well, Tori…" Russell hesitated, as if he were trying to say the right thing. "It's nice of you to be so concerned about your friend." _I'm such a liar,_ she wailed silently. Russell put his hand over hers. Tori instinctively pulled away, but regretted it when he looked embarrassed. He cleared his throat and kept going. "But it sounds like this is just infatuation…"

Tori nodded.

"…And if he's in a serious relationship…"

Another nod.

"You should probably find someone else. Think of the other girl."

Tori swallowed, only nodding slightly this time. The both of them got quiet for a few moments. She realized she was staring at him and looked away.

"Well…thanks for the advice…I think I'll…I'll go…shelve something," she mumbled, scurrying off into an aisle. It wasn't until she was in the safe, quiet confines of the shelves that she realized Russell had told _her_ to find someone else, not her "friend."

--


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for reviewing, everyone. However, I think you guys are getting a little spoiled. :) How about this: Let's try to get at least two reviews, and I'll update when the goal is met or in a week, whichever comes first. So the sooner you review the better ;D Thanks._

_--_

**Chapter 5**

Lukas loved Rosetta. He really did. And yet he found himself outside Sharron's room at the inn, not even an hour after getting out of bed with Rosetta.

He didn't really understand why he had these bouts of insanity where he'd cheat on Rosetta. He'd finally had sex with her for the first time—the first time with _her_—and he was already looking for someone else the next night. But he couldn't help it. Sharron was too easy.

He was about to knock when Sharron's door flew open. She almost crashed into him on the way out.

"Sharron! Hey, hey, take it easy," Lukas said, catching her by the arm when she nearly lost her balance. She instantly became rigid at the sound of her own name. She backed away from him, looking stricken.

"Sorry," she apologized stiffly, keeping her shoulders back. "Could you move please?"

Lukas raised an eyebrow. Sharron was strange, but usually not this strange. "Actually, I was wondering if I could come over tonight…"

"No," she answered quickly, before he even finished. Both his eyebrows were raised now.

"Is there a problem? You don't have plans." The second was a statement; he knew she didn't. No one even liked Sharron, besides some girl who ran the bathhouse. There was nowhere in the village she would go.

Sharron's shoulders tensed even further. She appeared to wince at his words. She shut her eyes tight and didn't say anything. Lukas was just about to say more when she answered.

"Fine," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "You can come tonight."

Lukas leaned in towards her, his arm on the door frame. She sucked in her breath as he examined her closely.

"I'll see you then," he said after a moment. Sharron didn't meet is eyes and started to close the door. "Tonight."

--

The whole thing was insane.

Zavier's feet felt weighted as he clomped up the stairs after Mayor Godwin. If anyone had told him when he woke up yesterday that this was where he'd be just over twenty-four hours later, he wouldn't have believed. He would've laughed. He tried to retrace his steps. What had landed him in this position? He ran into a weird but admittedly intriguing girl. Then said girl stood him up. And then, after that, because his curiosity _still_ wasn't sated, he somehow ended up at her house.

Yeah. Unbelievable. He began to wonder if this was his mom meant when she always said to him, _curiosity killed the cat._

Well, it was too late now.

"This is her room," Mayor Godwin said, stopping at a door at the end of the hallway. He turned the knob. "I trust that I can leave you two alone…?"

"Y-yes!" Zavier spluttered loudly, totally caught off-guard. He knew that this guy was her father, but still. How mortifying.

Mayor Godwin's face remained serious, but Zavier sensed an annoying hint of amusement in his eyes. _Ugh. Just forget about it. Pop in, say hi to Felicity, and then get the hell out of here._ That was his plan.

"Felicity?" Mayor Godwin called, knocking on the doorframe as he opened the door. Felicity was sitting on her bed, turned away from them. She faced the window. All that Zavier could see was her long, chocolate-colored hair trailing down her back. At the sound of her father's voice she turned.

A faint smile appeared on her face, until Zavier stepped out from behind the mayor. Then her face changed. It wasn't that she looked unhappy to see him, or even surprised. It looked more like she was getting exactly what she expected.

--

They had already made it up to Melody's bedroom. But they were still fully clothed. For now.

"Hey, I totally forgot," Camus said against Melody's lips. "I need to ask for a favor."

He could see the disheartenment in her face when she pulled away. But he had to keep going.

"What is it?" she asked breathlessly, scooting over until she pressed up against him. She wasn't making it easy for him to stop.

"Well, I don't want you to get mad…"

"No, go ahead. Anything."

"It's just…" Camus poked her side. Melody squirmed, laughing. She was incredibly ticklish, but only he knew that. Another one of his favorite things about her. "You know I would spend every second with you if I could, right?"

"Of course."

"But we've got a problem."

"Oh no! What is it?" Melody exclaimed in mock distress.

"I kind of plans. Tonight."

He could feel her perplexed hesitation. This evidently wasn't what she was expecting and her reaction to his news was pretty noticeable. "What kind of plans?" she finally asked, obviously trying to sound upbeat.

"Well…last weekend, I ran into Ivan…"

"Uh-huh."

"And he and I, you know, talked…"

"Uh-huh."

"And he politely invited me out for drinks the next time he was in town."

No answer this time. Camus continued.

"And I said yes."

"Uh-huh," Melody repeated hollowly. She probably thought she was hiding her disappointment from him. He gave her a reaffirming squeeze, trying to convey his dismay at the conflict.

"I'm sorry, but…it's okay, right?"

"Of course it's okay," she answered automatically.

He paused, trying to read into any possible hidden meanings. "Thanks. I wanted to make sure."

Melody didn't say anything else, so he poked her again, in attempt to cheer her up. "Anyway…where were we?"

She was visibly trying to put up a losing fight against holding in her laughter. Finally, she gave up and let him kiss her.

--

Lukas had finally finished getting dressed and Rosetta managed to smuggle him downstairs and out the door without her father coming from his room. She shut the door with a sigh, finally allowing herself to relax. When she heard her name being called, it sent a scared piercing feeling right through her stomach.

"Rosetta?"

She turned slowly, knowing her father was standing right behind her. She swallowed, but it didn't help. She coughed, trying to get rid of the choking sensation in her throat.

"Hi," was all she managed to get out.

"What are you doing over by the door?" her father said, when she didn't say anything else.

"Um…unlocking it," she lied quickly, her voice sounding tinny in her own ears.

"But the store isn't open today…"

This was it, she was caught, her father knew it and he was just toying with her, she was caught, she was caught, she was caught…

_No regrets_ chimed uselessly in her head.

"Oh! Oh, right! Of course! I completely forgot!" Rosetta said exaggeratedly, deciding that she should keep the act up just in case. She then made a big show of relocking the door—pretending to, anyway, since it was already locked. When she finished her performance, she turned back to her father.

His eyes narrowed slightly. Not in a menacing way, but more like he was wondering who had kidnapped his daughter and left such an absent-minded replacement.

He cleared his throat, his brow furrowing. "Right. Anyway, how are you? You seem a little…" He trailed off, obviously hoping Rosetta would provide the explanation for him.

_Finally, a safer subject. _"Oh, yeah, you know…" She reached her arms above her head like she was stretching and yawned. "I guess I'm just a little out of it. Tired. I…couldn't sleep." She winced as soon as the words were out there; this was an unfortunate choice of words considering what had actually taken place the night before.

"Was Lukas here last night?"

Rosetta really and truly froze. She felt the blood running in her veins halt. Her stomach turned to ice. Her father had never been very successful at giving her all of the "talks." She knew he was just doing his best without her mother around, but she did not want to have _this_ talk.

"Um, yes?" she replied, like she was asking a question. _Please,_ she silently begged. _Please don't ask. Respect my privacy. Please._

"Oh, okay. I thought I heard you talking down here last night, and I thought he might've stopped in…" She analyzed his sentence for meanings other than the literal one. Somehow, his tone didn't convey contempt or disappointment. It sounded like he was honestly curious if Lukas had visited. Visited, not slept over.

"Uh, yeah," she answered, feeling her heart gradually restart. She did it. She somehow managed to keep what happened from her father. "Just to, you know, say goodnight."

"Oh, that was nice," he said, as if he were already thinking of another topic. "You know, I meant to ask you yesterday if the shipment…

Rosetta tried to listen, but she felt the most wonderful feeling that spread all the way to her toes and fingertips: relief.

--

Russell walked amidst the books feeling bothered and bored. Tori had already left for the day. She usually stayed much longer but that day she looked restless, something that was unusual for her. She'd lingered, hovering between the bookshelves, before she'd finally come over to talk to him. He had tried to give her good advice, but he got the feeling that her problem was something she had to work out for herself.

He exhaled loudly, pausing at a shelf. He was frustrated with himself. He picked up a book, trying to read, but he couldn't. It was too much. He couldn't stop himself from thinking that whatever guy Tori was hung up on wasn't good enough for her.

He had been able to stop himself from asking for a name, but the question was eating him up. Who could it be?

Russell knew it was a selfish thought. A relationship between him and Tori would never work; she was far too young and he had a child to raise. It would be wrong.

"Daddy?" His daughter's voice scattered all of his thoughts. Cecilia's presence always lifted him no matter what.

"Yes?" he answered, moving out of the shelves so she could see him. She ran over, stretching out her arms so he could pick her up. He raised her up until she was eyelevel. She laughed delightedly.

"Good morning," he said gently, smiling for her. _This is what you need to worry about,_ he reprimanded himself. _Your daughter._

"Morning," she answered back, the sleep still creeping into her voice. Her hair and clothing were disheveled from slumber. "I just woke up."

"I see."

"I tried to brush," Cecilia said, miming the motion at her teeth.

"And?"

"I couldn't reach the sink."

"That's okay," he told her kindly. "I'll help you."

--


	6. Chapter 6

_So even though I only got one and a half reviews (I'm counting yours as a half, Ekoaleko :P) and it hasn't been a week, I'm still posting this next chapter now. I know, I know, I'm too kind. But since this one sort of ends on a cliffhanger, surely you guys will be more motivated to review for faster updates, am I right?! Thank you for all the reviews so far._

--

**  
Chapter 6**

Mayor Godwin had left them alone. Now Zavier stood awkwardly in the doorway, deciding to let Felicity speak first. It felt like several minutes had gone by when she finally did.

"We meet again," she said, smiling wryly.

"I heard you were sick," he blurted. Felicity pressed her lips together, but she didn't look upset. It looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"What's that?" she asked, ignoring his statement. She waved a hand at the basket that her father had set on a chair next to the door.

"Gifts," Zavier answered, and then added, "From Mist." He purposefully didn't mention Raguna.

Felicity laughed, seeming very entertained by this. "I bet it's full of radish-based stuff. Bring it over."

Zavier had an irrational, childish impulse to refuse. He grabbed the handle and set it down on the bed next to her, making sure it wouldn't tip over before he let go.

Felicity dug right in, a loud crinkling coming from the wrappers. "Oh, she got all of my favorites…she's really great, isn't she? Thank her for me."

"Sure." Zavier stuck his hands in his pockets, not sure what to do with himself. He felt like he was somehow failing at what he came to accomplish. But then again, he didn't know why he came to begin with.

"Thank you, too."

"For what?"

"For bringing them!" She flashed him a smile, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't really deserve the credit…I mean, it was Mist…"

Felicity tilted her head to the side as if she were confused by his answer. Then she simply said through her nose, "Hm," and fell back onto her bed.

"Close the door," she said suddenly, her eyes once again alight with mischief.

"What? Why?" The look she had was making Zavier nervous. He tried to concoct an excuse to leave. Or at least to keep the door open.

"Because my father is listening."

Zavier raised his eyebrows. "How do you know?"

"Just close the door."

"Won't he get mad? Or suspicious?"

The impish grin on her face told him that was the point. He sighed and moved to shut the door. She really wasn't anything like how a mayor's daughter should be. He kept his hand the knob, feeling like his last chance at escape any time soon was lost.

"I bet I know what you're thinking," Felicity said as soon as the door was closed.

Zavier felt himself flush. Was it that obvious that he thought she was weird?

"You're wondering how I'm sick," she continued, seemingly oblivious to his reaction.

"Um…" He stopped, wondering if he should just play along. "Yeah?"

"I'm always sick. I have a poor immune system."

"Ah."

"It's always been this way."

"I see."

"I remember, about a year ago, little Ceci—you know, Russell's daughter?—thought she'd given me a cursed stone. In fact, the whole village did."

"Uh-huh," Zavier grunted, trying to follow along.

"And cursed stones make people unlucky or something. So, everyone thought that was why I was sick. Never mind that I'd been sick all my life, of course."

"Of course," he echoed. This earned him another smile from Felicity.

"So they took away the stone. Nothing happened. I was healthy for a period of time, but I relapsed, like always. All it takes is a cold or something, and I'm back in bed for a while."

"You were outside yesterday, though," Zavier pointed out, not able to stop his curiosity. "But then you fainted.

"Yesterday was a good day. Or it started out that way. But I got sick again. It's probably because winter is just around the corner, you know?" She paused, and then her eyes locked with Zavier. Her smile changed a little, just enough so that it took on a more mysterious quality. "But I happened to run into you before I fainted. How lucky for me, right?"

Zavier didn't know what to say. It felt like she was making fun of him, but in a foreign language. He couldn't quite grasp what she was trying to say, but he knew enough to know she was mocking him.

"You know, maybe I should get going." He turned towards the door. He was probably being rude, but he'd had enough. Felicity didn't say anything until he opened the door.

"Zavier?"

"Yeah?" He didn't look back.

"Sorry for not showing up at the bathhouse yesterday."

"No problem," he answered automatically, and then stopped. _How did she know I even went?_

"And Zavier?"

"Yeah?" This time he looked over his shoulder.

"Could you visit me again? How about next Saturday? Same time?"

_No!_ he answered in his head. And yet, this again felt like a challenge. A dare, to see if he'd be brave enough to come. Or brave enough not to. "All right."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

--

Melody had again turned Camus down. She felt really bad about it this time, seeing as how she had been leading him on. But she had been planning on telling him "I love you" that night, and then he had to go and make plans and ruin it.

Not that she was mad at him. But she had lost her nerve.

There was only one way to make herself feel better. She wandered around the bathhouse without purpose, knowing that she'd have to do it eventually. She was going to go see Sharron. Sharron grounded her. Melody thought of the previous conversation, in the clearing.

_He does. I _know_ he does. _You_ know he does._

She slumped behind the counter with her chin in her hands. _Maybe I should see Camus instead,_ she thought.

_No, you can't, _a voice argued back._ He's having drinks._

But I don't want to leave it the way I did…

_You have to see Sharron._

"I have to see Sharron." Satisfied now that she had a plan, she set off for the inn.

Sharron didn't answer at first when Melody knocked. When she did, the door stayed locked. "Who is it?" Her voice sounded pitiful and small.

"It's me," Melody called back. "Can I come in?"

Nothing.

"Sharron?" Melody said again, knocking a little more firmly this time. "Can't we talk?"

"…I don't want to."

Then it clicked. "It's him, isn't it?"

"…He's not here."

"He's coming, isn't he?"

Silence.

"Sharron…"

Again there was no reply. Melody waited in vain, and then when she was sure Sharron wasn't going to say anymore, she headed back for the bathhouse.

--

Tori faced the waves, letting the wind strike against her cheeks harshly. It was so cold that it almost stung, but the numbness the chill brought eased the pain.

She'd been standing here at the shore for hours, thinking things over. She thought of Russell's advice.

_You should probably find someone else. _That's what he had said. And Tori found herself doubting how true that was, until the other half of his advice clawed its way to the front of her brain.

_Think of the other girl._

Because there was another girl. Tori just didn't fit. She knew it was stupid, really stupid, to even consider it.

Tori brought her hands to her face, rubbing her cheeks for warmth. It hurt now. She let her breath out as slowly as she could, watching it curl like smoke in front of her. She suddenly noticed how dark it had gotten. The sun had vanished. She set out for home.

--

Lukas kept one eye on the clock the whole time he was with Rosetta. He had this all planned out to the minute. He'd waste a few hours with Rosetta, then feign tiredness so he'd have an excuse to leave. Then the rest of the evening could be spent with Sharron.

He looked at the clock once more. It was time for him to go.

Lukas got up into a sitting position on her bed. Rosetta looked at him questioningly. He could tell what was on her mind. She wanted to know if the same thing that had happened the night before would happen again. He braced himself for her disappointment as he let out a big yawn.

"I think I'm going back now. I just realized how late it is," he said, stretching out his arms in a languid pose. Rosetta's face fell a bit.

"Oh, okay," she said, biting her lip. "Good night, then."

He smiled at her and leaned in closer. "Night."

They stayed like that for a few moments, with just their noses touching. Then Rosetta spoke before he could kiss her.

Her voice barely reached a whisper. "Did you mean it?"

Lukas knew exactly what she was talking about. "Hmm? Mean what?"

She tried to hide her embarrassment. "You know. Last night. Any of it. Did you mean any of it?"

Even though this was what he'd been expecting, his still made his breath catch in his throat. He swallowed the guilty feelings down. "Of course."

"Say it, then."

"I love you, Rosetta." He had said it so many times to her, but this time he tried to say it with as much meaning as possible.

Because he really did mean it.

It was so easy to assure her; the smile creeped onto her face unrestrained as soon as he said the words.

"I love you, too."

They said their goodbyes and then he was on his way. He felt more nervous than usual, like the stakes were higher. He did his best to shake off his anxiety.

He opened the door to the inn and ducked in. He did a quick sweep of the room. No one was there. He relaxed slightly and went to knock on Sharron's door.

It took her a while to open the door. Lukas, getting impatient, was about to knock again when the door flew open.

"Lukas," Sharron said, as if she were surprised.

Thrown off by her behavior, he attempted a grin. "It's me."

It was like these words sapped her of all her strength. Her whole body drooped, even her eyelids. "Lukas," she said again, but there was something else in her tone.

"What? What's wrong?" Now it was just getting annoying. Sharron didn't usually try to play games with him.

"I'm stopping."

"Stopping what?"

"I'm stopping. I'm finally stopping."

"Stopping _what_?"

"This. You."

"What, you're just going to stop sleeping with me?"

Her eyes were cold and stony with her silence. The door slammed shut so fast it made Lukas jump. He tried to process what had just happened as he stumbled backwards, towards his own room. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed someone in the doorway of the inn. It looked like she had heard everything that had had happened.

--

Camus had already been at the bar with Ivan for an hour or so and was just beginning to loosen up after a couple of drinks. Ivan was in the middle of a long, animated story about a customer he'd tried to barter with in another village. At least, that's what Camus thought he was talking about. He wasn't really sure anymore, so he tried to change the subject.

"I think I want to go to the city," Camus broke in, interrupting Ivan. He felt surprised at what he'd just said. It wasn't that his desire to go to the city was a secret, but he didn't know Ivan all too well. He figured that Ivan was just being friendly when he invited him to the bar.

Ivan didn't appear to be offended by being cut off. He wore an amused smile. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah…I've been thinking about it for a while…"

"How do you plan to get there?"

"Well…" He paused, uncertain about how much he should say. He hadn't even told his father or Melody about his plans. "I've been looking at an apprenticeship for a carpenter."

"In the city?"

"Actually, it's not in the city exactly." Camus took a sip from his drink. He could feel the excitement building up in spite of himself. He began to feel a little more comfortable. "But it's right outside. If I get a steady job I could move there."

"Hmm." Ivan seemed to be thinking about this. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Well, good luck."

Camus smiled, feeling a buzz that could have come from the beer or the thrill of the possibilities before him. "Yeah. Thanks."

--

Tori stood as still as she could, almost hoping that if she didn't move Lukas wouldn't see her. But he did, and her stomach plummeted as he started walking closer to her.

She groped for the open door behind her, pulling it shut so the wind couldn't get in. _Maybe he's just saying hello,_ she thought desperately. She felt dizzy.

"Hey, Tori."

_Please,_ she pleaded. _Just say hi to him and walk away._

"H-hi," she squeaked. She stayed frozen to the spot.

Lukas was suddenly right in front of her, leering. Pink bloomed on her face instantaneously, spreading to the roots of her hair. If it had been any other time she would have wanted to laugh; she was blushing even in the direst situation.

"You like me a lot, don't you?"

Tori jerked her head in reply. It wasn't a nod or a shake. It was more like a twitch. She couldn't breathe. She tried to instead focus on how she could get away. Zavier had already grouchily returned to his room. Her mother was out, or maybe in her own room as well. Sharron's door was shut. Mei, the only other resident of the inn, usually kept to herself.

She was alone with Lukas.

"I think you're pretty cute, Tori."

Her toes curled involuntarily at his words. She didn't want to be pleased by it, but she was. _Stop it, stop it, stop it. Think of what you just heard him say._

_Think of the other girl._

"Maybe you could do me a favor."

"W-what is it?" There, at least she had spoken. But it wasn't what she had wanted to say.

"Don't tell anyone about what you heard."

He reached a hand to touch her face. She pulled away, shuddering. His face fell, but he kept the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Thank you." Lukas finally moved away from her, standing up straight. "Good night."

Tori shut her eyes until he was in his room. She stayed that way for a few minutes, until she realized the doorknob of the door was pressing painfully into her back.

--


	7. Chapter 7

_Since I got two really nice reviews, here's chapter seven! Thank you so much for reading this, everyone! Please, if you read this fic, please review also! It means a lot to me. Let's see if we can get two more, okay? :D_

--

**Chapter 7**

The last week of fall had put up a good fight, with a couple more warm spurts before the wintry weather forced its way upon the village.

It was Saturday, the festival day, and two weeks since Lukas had sworn Tori to secrecy over his affair with Sharron. It had happened gradually, the change almost unnoticeable—but it was there. It had started with him shooting her meaningful looks when their eyes met. Or he'd greet her every time he saw her, something he'd never done before. Then his hand might "accidentally" brush against hers. He'd stand closer than necessary. He'd throw her a wink and a smile, as if it were just the two of them in their own private joke.

Secretly, though she'd buried it as deep as she could, Tori was elated by all the attention. She knew Lukas hadn't broken up with Rosetta. She knew that even though he never directly did anything, he was cheating on her. And now Tori had inadvertently fallen into the role of the _other woman_.

And now it was Winter Thanksgiving, and Tori found herself hoping that Lukas would accept the chocolate she planned to give him, no matter how impossible it seemed.

She was bundled up in the library, the scarf her mother had bought for her pressed against her mouth. Her nose felt a bit runny. She sniffled. Even though she was a little uncomfortable, she still loved the winter.

"You're welcome, Russell," Tori said, still feeling happy despite the current turmoil going on in her mind. Russell practically glowed when Tori handed him his chocolate. She was sure to give him a chocolate every year, the same kind every time. It was his favorite: a little bit dark, but with the sweet still showing through the bitterness.

"I really do appreciate—," he started, but was interrupted by the sound of Cecilia's little feet bounding down the stairs.

"Happy Winter Thanksgiving!" she shouted merrily, and Russell hushed her, even though there was no one in the library.

"Not so loud," he chided, but Tori giggled.

"Happy Winter Thanksgiving," she replied, stooping down to smile at Cecilia.

"Did you give Daddy your chocolate yet?" Cecilia asked, nearly dancing with excitement.

"Yes."

"Hey, Tori, Tori!" Cecilia started, but then dropped her voice to a loud whisper, peeking at Russell. "Does that mean you like Daddy?"

Tori couldn't help blushing at the suggestion but laughed. "Well…"

"Let's go see Nicholas! Cecilia, where's your coat?" Russell broke in suddenly, either to rescue Tori or himself. "You want to give Nicholas your chocolate, right?"

"Yeah!" Cecilia turned back to Tori, beaming. "I think Nicholas likes me!" she proclaimed, with a sudden hint of shyness.

"I bet he does," Tori answered, glancing up at Russell with a smile.

"Does anyone like you?" Cecilia pressed eagerly, looking at Tori with expectant eyes.

"Um…"

"Go get your coat," Russell interrupted, his voice more firm this time.

"Okay, okay!" Cecilia didn't seem bothered by his insistence and ran off up the stairs again.

"She's a handful," Russell said, smiling apologetically as Tori got to her feet.

"She's cute."

"Thanks."

The two exchanged a smile, and Tori felt her heart flutter. She had no time to consider it, however, before Cecilia reappeared on the stairs. "Got it! Let's go!"

"Wait, wait…" Russell cried after her. She was already halfway to the door. "It's on inside out…"

Tori watched as Russell fixed his daughter's coat for her. As he was helping her, he looked up at Tori.

"Would you like to come with us?" he asked, sounding almost hopeful.

"I…" Tori opened her mouth, about to decline, when she stopped herself. What was the point of fretting about for the rest of the day? So what if all she wanted to do was give Lukas the chocolate? She had plenty of time. It didn't mean she couldn't go out and celebrate with Russell and Cecilia.

"I'd love to," she finished.

--

"Thanks," Lukas said, accepting the chocolate Rosetta thrust towards him. He looked so happy at such a simple gesture. "You shouldn't have."

"Well, I did," she mumbled, blushing and looking away.

There had been a change in Lukas lately. He hadn't been so distracted. In fact, everything seemed to improve after he'd slept over.

She couldn't help but wonder what that meant.

"Well, thanks."

"Well, you're welcome," she answered. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. She let him, reaching out to clutch his sleeve. She felt like she needed to ground herself, to stop the giddy dizziness she was feeling.

"Hey, you two," Jean called out from behind the counter, his voice teasing.

"_Dad_."

He chuckled and went back to unpacking the latest shipment from one of the nearby crates. Lukas laughed as well and then turned back to Rosetta. He intertwined her fingers with his.

"Listen…I've got to get going," he said, looking sincerely apologetic. The happiness sucked out of her at his words.

"Why? Got more girls you're going to get chocolate from?"

Lukas threw back his head and laughed again, clearly amused by her accusation. "Sure," he deadpanned, kissing her head. Then he grew serious, so much so that it was almost unsettling. "I'm sorry. Here, let me make it up to you." He pulled back the wrapping on his candy and broke off a piece, a little more than half. He handed it to her and she took it.

"Yeah, yeah," Rosetta griped, hugging him. "I'll see you later?"

"Maybe," Lukas answered vaguely. She sighed.

"Okay. I…love you." She pulled away, checking his reaction. "I love you" was something new she was trying out.

"I love you, too," he answered, like he always did. Rosetta perched on a crate, listening to the door clang with his exit. It was then when she realized what had been so unsettling about his apology. It sounded like he had been apologizing for something else, something that he'd already done.

Rosetta took a bit from the chocolate. It tasted too sweet.

--

Zavier looked up at the second floor windows of Mayor Godwin's house, hovering on the doorstep. He wondered if he had to visit Felicity even though it was Winter Thanksgiving. It wasn't that the visits were too terrible—this would mark the third visit thus far—but he felt silly visiting her on what was supposed to a "romantic holiday."

And there was the fact that he'd rather be at Mist's, getting chocolate from her instead—that is, if she were to give him a chocolate at all.

He finally knocked and waited, rocking back on his heels. When the door opened, he was expecting Felicity's father.

"Good morning, Mayor," he began, and then blinked in surprise. It wasn't Mayor Godwin, but Felicity who'd answered the door.

"Are you surprised? Shocked? Overjoyed to see me?" she said, snickering and turning in a slow circle as if she were modeling.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Nope! I got over my cold. I'm back to normal. Isn't it great? A miracle!"

"Well…" Zavier felt suddenly unprepared. He knew that Felicity wouldn't be sick forever, but what was he supposed to do now? "Sure it is."

"Thanks for coming, even though you didn't need to! Oh, and here, I've got something!" She dug in her pocket, her face shining with the impatient energy of a child. "Think of it as…payment for visiting me." She pulled out a chocolate, and Zavier could tell from the shiny foil wrapping that it was one of the expensive kind.

_Rich girls._ For some reason, he was feeling reluctant. He took the chocolate and stared at it. "Thank you."

"Happy Winter Thanksgiving!" She watched him expectantly. Zavier supposed that she wanted him to start eating it right there, but he wasn't in the mood. "Are you okay?" she asked persistently, raising her eyebrows.

"No, I'm okay…"

Felicity studied his face, leaning in close to do so. "You seem upset."

"I'm not." He looked away. It felt uncomfortable looking her right in the eyes. Her sudden liveliness was making him nervous.

"I know! I bet it's because you're sad you can't visit me anymore now, right?" she said, ignoring his answer.

"Not really."

"Well, don't worry, little Zavier! I'm sure we'll meet again!" she continued, plowing along without listening.

"I'm not little!" Zavier snapped, speaking louder than he'd meant. A sudden hush fell over the pair. He could feel his face turning red, but he wasn't about to apologize.

"You're right. You're not little," Felicity said finally, her voice gentle. She stepped back inside the threshold and put a hand on the door.

"…See you," he mumbled, turning to go. Felicity didn't respond. He heard the door shut as he walked away.

--

"I think I have a stomach virus," Melody moaned, her head resting on the toilet lid. She'd been sick the entire day before, and she felt nauseous all over again.

"Guess you don't want some of my chocolate, then," Camus said, trying to cheer her up. His voice was muffled from behind the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry. And I'm sorry you came all the way out here just to find me all sick and gross."

"Do you want to go to the clinic?" he asked gently. His voice was louder now, like he'd put his head against the door.

"No…I'll be okay. At least the bathhouse is closed today."

"But you're sick…"

"I'll go tomorrow if I don't feel any better. I just want to lay in bed all day, okay?"

"I can do that."

"No, no. It might be contagious." She stood up, gripping the counter. The floor shifted a little but she managed to steady herself. "You can go. Just check on me tonight or something." She opened the door and found Camus standing just outside.

"I'm sorry," she said again, staggering over the to the bed and climbing under the blankets. "I guess I messed up our Winter Thanksgiving."

"Well, I'm sorry that you're sick," he answered, reaching out to stroke her cheek. His fingers were much cooler in contrast to her feverish skin. Her eyes slid shut.

"Get better soon," she heard Camus say before he shut the door.

--

Tori stood beside Russell, watching Nicholas chase Cecilia around the beach. Neither of the children seemed to take notice of the cold as they ran across the hardened ground, their shouts punctuated by white steamy puffs.

"I think that…you're a really great father," Tori said suddenly. She hadn't planned to say it, but as soon as she did she realized how much she meant it.

"Thanks," Russell said, sounding embarrassed but flattered. She saw him looking at her from the corner of her eye, giving her an appreciative smile.

"You're welcome."

Tori could feel his eyes linger on her a little longer, as if he wanted to say more. Then he turned back to Cecilia and Nicholas. "Hey, you two, watch the water…don't get too close…"

Tori swallowed. "I'm sorry, but I just realized how long I've been here…I think I should be going…" she muttered, remembering Lukas and her ridiculous fantasy of giving him chocolate. She hadn't seen him before she left that morning. Should she go back to the inn and wait? That would probably be her best bet.

"Oh, really?" Russell said it casually enough, but he didn't entirely mask his disappointment. "Well, I don't want to keep you."

Tori paused, not leaving yet. "Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For letting me come with you. And Ceci."

"Oh…well, you know." His embarrassment returned. "You're always welcome to join us. Ceci loves you."

Tori laughed and still remained by his side. He had that look again, like he wanted to say something else. He didn't, so Tori turned to go.

When she got back to the inn, she expected it to be empty, even though she wished it wouldn't be. Then, when she saw Lukas waiting there, her stomach flopped like a fish out of water.

"H-hi, Lukas," she stammered, shutting the door. It felt like deja vu, back to when she'd caught him with Sharron. Her hands automatically moved to her pocket for the chocolate.

"Hello," he said pleasantly, immediately starting towards her. "Hey, what've you got there?"

"Chocolate…for you. H-happy Winter…" She was cut off when Lukas suddenly crushed his lips against hers.

She let out a squeak in surprise, and then went limp, paralyzed with shock. The chocolate in her hands fell to the floor with a muffled _thump._ This wasn't happening. This was just a dream. A nightmare, even. Lukas wasn't kissing her.

His mouth pressed against hers earnestly, and he had her tiny wrists pinned to the wall. _I guess this is where I'm supposed to start struggling,_ she thought, feeling detached. And yet, she couldn't find it in herself. _What does that mean?_

Everything in her mind was brought to a grinding halt, however, when she heard a familiar, faint rattling. It meant someone was about to open the door of the inn. Lukas probably didn't notice, but her ear was trained to the sound after years of living there. She knew that they were caught.

She just didn't know who would be coming in.

The door flew open.

Lukas, as she predicted, pulled away too late.

She braced herself, waiting for her fate.

"What the fuck are you doing to my sister?!"

--


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Zavier's emotions were compressed into the space of a few seconds. First, utter bewilderment. Then, recognition, followed by shock and more confusion. Then, anger.

"What the fuck are you doing to my sister?!"

Lukas, the bastard that had his sister pushed up against a wall, sprang away as soon as Zavier had shouted. Zavier stormed over to him, grabbing him by the collar.

"I said, what are you doing to—!"

"I heard you," Lukas cut him off, with a smirk lingering beneath his calm gaze. He didn't seemed disturbed by Zavier's grip. "It was only a kiss."

"What are you doing? She's seventeen," Zavier snarled through his teeth, holding back the urge to punch Lukas face.

Lukas appeared to consider this before answering. "Her birthday's in a few weeks."

"You son of a…" Suddenly, Zavier felt his own shirt being grabbed. He hadn't expected Lukas to touch him.

"Release me," Lukas said in a low voice, his cool expression now almost deathly.

Zavier's grasp loosened in surprise, not obedience. Lukas seized the opportunity to shove him roughly away.

"Good night, _Tori_," Lukas drawled, taking obvious pleasure in mocking Zavier. He turned on his heel and went to his room, quietly shutting the door.

Zavier had never felt so angry in his life. He wheeled on Tori as soon as Lukas was gone.

"Tori—"

"Don't even start with me, Zavier." Her voice contained a confidence he'd never heard before, but at the moment her words only made him angrier. "I didn't need you to rescue me."

Zavier's teeth clenched, but he tried to let her comments slide. "I was going to ask if you were all right."

"It's none of your business." Tori didn't look at him at all, keeping her eyes trained on the floor, but her tone remained strong and clear.

"None of my—? None of my—!" he spluttered, completely outraged. "I'm your brother! Of course it's my business!"

"You don't know anything."

"I saw it, Tori. I _saw_ what happened."

"You don't even know anything about him! Or me!" Her voice cracked, and he could see the tears building in her eyes now. He tried to quell his fury.

"I know of him. I know what kind of guy he is," Zavier said quietly, attempting to sound reasonable.

"So, what is it? You believe everything you hear about him, and that means you know what kind of guy he is?"

"I know he still has a girlfriend," he said sharply. He could see the effect of his words instantly. His sister looked stricken, as if she'd been slapped. He struggled to soften what he was trying to say, letting the worry creep into his voice. "Tori, you're my little sister, and—"

"I may be your sister, but I'm not little anymore." She lifted her chin and looked him right in the eye as she spoke.

_I'm not little! _He remembered the conversation with Felicity, and his anger fizzled instantly.

He didn't say anything when she brushed past him forcefully. He listen to her run up the stairs, her feet stomping, and then the slam of her door. He waited.

"Zavier?" It was his mother now. He heard her start down the staircase. "What's wrong with Tori?"

_How am I supposed to know?_ "Nothing, I…we got into a fight. It was my fault."

"She won't come out of her room."

"I'll apologize in the morning," Zavier said lightly, turning away from his mother. He flung open the door and stepped out before she could respond. He ducked his head down against the cold, and almost crashed into Mist who was again standing on the doorstep.

"Who—? Oh…M…Mist!"

Mist shook her head, dazed as she tried to steady herself. The inn entrance had opened unexpectedly and the person coming out had bumped right into her. She knew it was her fault for standing so close to the door, but it still took her by surprise.

When she realized it was only Zavier, she smiled. He seemed a little surprised as well, but happy to see her. Underneath his smile, however, she could see he was upset. He didn't look angry, just saddened.

His smile remained as he spoke, however, and his tone was cheerful enough. "Sorry, didn't see you there…"

"No, it was my fault."

"Well, you know…" He shifted his weight, seeming slightly uneasy. Mist wondered curiously why he was always flustered in her presence.

"I came here to give you something," she blurted, after a lull in the conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He waited, and then asked, "Well, what is it?"

Mist struggled to describe it. "Chocolate," she said decidedly, after a thoughtful pause.

Zavier snorted good-naturedly. She could tell she was treading on his patience, but he was nice enough not to show it. "Are you going to give me it or what?"

"Oh, of course." She pulled it out and held it in front of her. Zavier took it from her hands like he was handling glass.

"Thanks," he said, his voice deep with gratitude. Even though the sun was starting to set, Mist could see the red in his cheeks. It made her laugh.

"You're welcome."

"Ah, and you got my favorite kind, too! Thanks, you're really great, Mist."

"Thank _you_." She tilted her head towards him, trying to convey a message telepathically, maybe through her eyes. This just made more warmth rush to his face.

"You're welcome," he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. Then Mist pulled away, back to a normal distance. The moment for telepathy was over.

"Good night," she said pleasantly, giving a little wave. "I actually have to be on my way. Sorry for just standing out here for no reason…"

"No, it's all right…I'm glad I was able to get this…"

She smiled and started to nod, but then she got an idea. A mischievous giggle escaped as she rose to her tiptoes and pecked him once quickly on the cheek. She didn't wait for his reaction and instead turned and skipped off down the path towards home.

--

The morning after Winter Thanksgiving, Melody felt sick all over again.

After her third fit of retching, she looked up at Camus from her crouch by the toilet and knew he was going to make her go to the clinic whether she wanted to or not.

He'd finally coaxed her into letting him spend the night, but they hadn't _done_ anything. In fact, nothing had happened in over two weeks. The big feeling she got when she was with him had started to swallow her whole. She felt scared, and she knew the exact remedy for it, if she could only say…

Melody chased the words away from her head as Camus pulled her to her feet.

"Want me to carry you?"

She laughed, thinking he was making a joke, but the act of laughing made her sway woozily and lose her balance. He gave her a serious look as he caught her by the arm.

"No," she said firmly, trying to right herself. "We'll look ridiculous."

His expression told her that he didn't care, but she finally persuaded him by letting him hold her hand the whole way.

"It's just a stomach virus," she said stubbornly as the clinic came in sight. "I bet they'll give me a pill and tell me to lie down."

"You're just afraid to face my father," Camus teased, but he had it right on the mark. Her stomach squirmed queasily. She gulped.

Fortunately, Doctor Edward was elsewhere. The nurse Lara took Melody behind one of the areas separated by curtains.

"I'll be fine," Melody told Camus when he stared to follow her in. He looked reluctant, but then gave in and wandered off to some other part of the clinic.

Lara got straight to work, shooting Melody rapid-fire questions while making notes on a clipboard.

"What are the symptoms?"

"Um, I've been throwing up…and I've felt dizzy…"

"How long has this been going on?"

"A couple days, maybe…"

It went on and on.

"Last check-up?"

"Uh, a while ago…"

"Medications you're on?"

"None."

"Allergies?"

"Nope."

"Are you sexually active?"

"N…what?" Melody had begun to feel bored after the seemingly endless questions, but this sent a stab of nervous nausea twisting through her gut.

"Are you sexually active?" Lara repeated in the same tone, unfazed, as if patients usually gawked and blushed at words like "sexually active."

"Um, yes?" she answered timidly, a rush of relief that Camus's father hadn't been there to ask her that question.

"All right," the nurse said briskly, writing a particularly long note. "I'll take a blood test and the results should be in tomorrow, since we're technically closed today. Of course, we are more than willing to make an exception—"

"Wait, wait, what? Blood test? Why?" Melody felt a feeling of panic overcome her. She hated needles; they were another reason why she avoided the clinic.

"Just to check your levels. You said it's been a while since you last came here, correct?" Lara said, flipping back a page on the clipboard.

Melody nodded numbly.

"All right. I'll go get the needle. Please wait here. I'll be right back."

--

Zavier awoke to pounding on his bedroom door.

"Ugh, what?" he growled, thrashing to escape from his tangled sheets. He swore loudly when he banged his head on the headboard during the struggle.

"Hey, watch your language!" came his mother's angry shout from the other side of the door.

Zavier didn't answer but instead staggered over and yanked open the door.

"What?" he snapped irritably without a proper greeting. He wasn't happy to have his sleep disturbed.

His mother skipped the pleasantries as well and instead grabbed him by his cheek, pinching hard.

"Hey, what—? Ow! What're you doing?!" he yelped, trying to pull away

"Did you apologize to Tori last night?" his mother demanded, still tugging on his cheek.

"No! Let go of me!" Her hold only tightened.

"And what were you doing out so late? Do you know how worried I was?"

"I came home, didn't I?" This remark earned him an icy look from his mother. With one final pinch she released him. He rubbed the side of his face gingerly, trying to get rid of the sting.

"I don't know what to do with you, either of you! What happened to your good behavior a couple weeks ago? You actually wanted to clean!"

"So? I changed my mind!"

"Enough!" The finality and anger of her tone sobered Zavier quickly. He tried to keep a pout from forming. "You're going to be doing errands for me today! No playing around in the caves for you!"

He couldn't stop the protest from bursting from his mouth. "Mom! It's Sunday!"

"I'm not arguing with you on this, Zavier."

"But Tori doesn't have to work!"

His mother grasped his sore cheek again as she spoke. "I don't want to hear another word." She let him go and pushed a slip of paper in his hands. "Here's a list of things for you to do. Be back by noon."

--

_Please Lord…forgive me for my sins,_ Tori prayed silently, her hands clasped and her head bowed.

The guilt and shame from everything that had happened the night before—Lukas kissing her, and then Zavier catching him—had been gnawing at her until she couldn't stand it anymore, and she had come to the church in hopes of repentance.

She sat in one of the back pews, entirely absorbed in her prayers. Suddenly, the sound of someone saying her name came from right behind her.

"Tori?"

Tori jumped, literally, in surprise. She blushed immediately, wondering if the person who'd called her had noticed her brief moment of being airborne. She looked over shoulder to see who it was.

She could feel the color drain out of her face. It was Rosetta.

"G-good m-morning," Tori stammered, her breath catching. All she could think was, _she knows, she knows, she knows._ She had to. It felt like it was written all over her, across her forehead and down her arms, stretched across her skin for everyone to see.

"Good morning, Tori," Rosetta said, sliding into the pew next to her. Her greeting was polite, but something in her eyes seemed broken. Tori's heart sank.

_All this time I've been thinking about myself…_

_Think of the other girl. That's what Russell had said._

"…haven't seen you at church in a while," Rosetta was saying.

"Rosetta…" she began, trying to muster up the courage. "There's something I think you should know."

The expression on her face was unreadable. "What is it?" Her voice retained its politeness, but now there was an edge to it.

"It's about Lukas."

Her face flickered. Tori's stomach did a nosedive. Was it possible she already knew? "I saw him the other day."

Rosetta didn't say anything. The silence seemed to be pressing in on them. Tori glanced around briefly. They were alone in the pews.

"With…another girl."

"Stop. Just stop," Rosetta said suddenly, putting a hand up as if she physically wanted to push away the truth. "I get it."

"Rosetta—," Tori started, and then tried to speak softly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Rosetta looked down, clutching her stomach. She stared at her hands. "You know, I think I might be…" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, never mind. I've gotta go." She stood up, not even trying to be polite anymore. "I need to get out of here."

Tori watched her as she walked towards the exit with her head held high. Held with dignity, maybe. Or at least trying to give the illusion of it.

--


	9. Chapter 9

_Well, the story's picking up now, huh? :) Thanks for the reviews as always.  
_

--

**Chapter 9**

Zavier scanned the list of errands that his mother handed to him.

Stupid Mom…doesn't she know that every store is closed on Sunday? He sighed, rolling his eyes skyward. Be back by noon…what the heck am I supposed to until then?

Of course, wandering around town would provide him plenty of time to think. And he had plenty to think about.

He glanced down at the first item on the list. He could at least have a general direction to be heading, even though he wouldn't be able to do anything when he got there. _Go to Neumann's and ask him to fix the lock on Mei's door._

Zavier shoved the list into his coat pocket, crumpling the paper a little in the process. He decided to tackle the hardest thing first: Tori and Lukas.

_What the hell was last night about anyway? I can't believe that she'd just let him…he was…he had her…_

_Okay, thinking about Lukas is pissing me off too much._

Suddenly there was a little wet prick of cold on his cheek. _Great, and now it's snowing…_

He touched his hand to his face to wipe it off, and then like water bursting from a dam, he remembered what had happened the night before, _after_ the scene with Tori.

_Mist. _She had kissed him. Just on the cheek, and it was probably just a weird thing that was normal for her, but still. She had _kissed_ him. At the time he'd gone into shock and had mechanically made his way up to his bedroom, climbing into bed still feeling stunned. Somehow he hadn't had trouble getting to sleep. But now he couldn't stop reliving it. It kept tumbling over and over in his mind until he felt ridiculously idiotic, like a lovesick schoolgirl, and still he kept thinking about it.

He was so absorbed that he didn't realize he'd already passed Neumann's until he was onto the next street, and so he had to backtrack. As he was rounding the corner he walked past Felicity's house. He automatically looked up at the second floor windows. The curtains were drawn. Snow was starting to melt in his hair so he hurried on.

Neumann's shop door was unlocked, so Zavier tentatively stepped in. The store was darkened. He shook the melted ice from his hair and was about to leave when someone called him.

"Zavier?"

He looked back and jumped a little. It was Felicity. She was standing there with a broom in her hand. He hadn't noticed her before.

"Uh, yeah…" He paused, wondering how he should act. Were things going to be awkward after their last conversation? Or was he supposed to behave normally? "I'm looking for Neumann?"

"He's closed today."

"Yeah, I kinda figured…"

"Sorry."

"Well, it's not your fault." Felicity was staring at him now, but she didn't look mad. She looked the way she usually did: curiosity and mischief somehow combined in those bottle green eyes.

What she had told him on his first visit suddenly popped up in his mind. _But I happened to run into you before I fainted. How lucky for me, right? _He shook his head, clearing away the unexpected memory.

Zavier turned to go again, opening his mouth to say goodbye, when Felicity spoke.

"You want to stay?"

"What?" It came out sharper than he'd intended; he wasn't upset but more surprised at her offer.

"Do you want to stay?"

"I mean…why?" _Great, now I really sound like a jerk._ But he wasn't trying to. He just felt suddenly confused, conflicted over some unknown dilemma tugging at the corners of his brain.

"Well…you look cold."

"Do I?"

"Yes." She was smiling now. "Your nose is all red."

He clapped a hand to his face instinctively, covering his nose. Feeling silly, he quickly pulled his hand back. "It's snowing out there."

"So stay. I've got hot chocolate, and you don't have anywhere to be, do you?"

"I guess a minute never hurt anyone…"

"Good. Come on, then. I'll take your coat."

--

"A blood test, huh? Sounds pretty awful," Camus said, half-teasingly as headed back towards the bathhouse. Melody's queasiness had passed for the moment but he still clung protectively to her hand.

"It was," Melody whined, showing him her bandage. "She used a needle and everything!"

"Why'd she need to take blood, anyway?"

"I dunno…something about levels…" Melody sighed dramatically, leaning into Camus. "Brr, it's cold. And ack, now it's started to snow…"

"Good thing we're back, then."

They stopped at her doorstep. Melody's hand paused on the knob.

"You know…I am feeling better…"

"You are?" Camus asked, hiding a smile as he raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. As a matter a fact, a _lot_ better."

"Well, needles can do that to you," he joked, moving closer to her. She didn't move from her position. His warm breath puffing out in the cold air tickled her face. She didn't even notice the snowflakes any longer.

"What I had probably wasn't even contagious…"

"You don't say."

"…So if someone were to want to keep me company…"

"Got anyone in mind?"

"…He would be welcome to until the baths open…"

"Let's go somewhere," Camus said, cupping her chin in his hands.

Melody tried not to shiver at his touch. She giggled. "Where? Everything's closed. It's Sunday."

"We'll find something."

"Well, if you insist…"

"C'mon," he said, taking her hand. She could feel the warmth of his grasp through her glove. "Let's go."

--

Rosetta stumbled into her bedroom and shut the door. When it was closed, she slid to the floor. A bad headache was slowly forming, throbbing painfully in her skull. She put her hands to her stomach, remembering the conversation with Tori.

Rosetta had almost told her. She had started to. _You know, I think I might be…_

"Pregnant," she finished out loud, quietly. The word felt crackly and rough on her tongue. It wasn't something that should fit with her. But deep down she knew that it did.

She'd had a feeling, ever since the night she had spent with Lukas. She hadn't had any of the symptoms, like morning sickness, but she just knew. _A mother's intuition,_ she thought wryly.

She had put off taking a test. The finality of something like that was too scary. But she had been planning on telling Lukas. And now what was she supposed to do…?

_He's cheated on me. I always knew it, but…what kind of father does that?_

"Father," she tried. _No, that's not a word that fits him either…_

Rosetta started to laugh, silently at first until they came out as hysterical hiccups. She covered her mouth with both hands, trying to smoother the sound as the tears rolled down her face.

She was alone and she was pregnant. She tightened her grip on her stomach. _Well, at least I have you, little baby…_

--

Felicity had convinced Zavier to stay, so now he sat with her on the second floor, at Neumann's dinner table. It felt weird to be sitting like this in someone's home when the person wasn't there. Almost like he was a burglar or something.

"So," he began, struggling for conversation as Felicity poured the hot chocolate. "What are you doing here at Neumann's? You don't work for him, do you?"

Felicity smiled and slid into the chair across from him at the table, pushing a steaming mug towards him. "Well, not exactly. Before he and Sabrina—you know, Sabrina, his ex-wife—got back together, he was living alone. And he's not exactly the neatest guy in the world, so I sort of…help him out. With cleaning. When the store is closed."

"Even in your condition?" Zavier winced at his own word choice. _Condition_ seemed like such a crude, clinical word to use for it. But Felicity didn't appear bothered.

"Yes. I mean, he lets me take breaks, but…the dishes always pile up when I'm gone. Of course, I'm happy to do it."

"Why?"

She seemed surprised at his question. "I don't know…I guess Dad—or, I guess I should say Mayor Godwin—never lets me do anything like this at home."

"But he lets you work here."

"Sort of."

"Meaning…?"

"Well, he knows I do a bit of cleaning, but he doesn't really know the…extent of it." Now she was almost uncomfortable. She let out a laugh, redirecting the conversation. "Neumann's a little helpless."

"So he lets you just…hang out here?"

"Yeah. He doesn't pay me, but he lets me come up here."

"What about Sabrina?"

"What about her? Should she be doing the cleaning?"

Zavier blushed; he hadn't intended his question to have that implication. But Felicity was more amused than offended.

"No, no, I only meant…why isn't she here?"

"Well, it's their choice." She finally paused, taking a sip from her drink. "They have their reasons for living separately."

"Oh." He looked down into his own beverage, noticing he'd already gulped down half of it without realizing it. Suddenly he remembered the list in his pocket. "Oh! I almost forgot. There's a reason why I came here…I wasn't expecting it to be open but since you're here maybe you could give Neumann a message?"

"Sure."

Zavier pulled out the paper and folded across the top. He tore along the crease, ripping off the part that read _Go to Neumann's and ask him to fix the lock on Mei's door._ He held it out for and she took it. As she scanned it he stood.

"I just now remembered I've got a bunch of stuff left to do…thanks for letting me stay, but I've gotta go or my mom will throw a fit…sorry."

"It's okay. I'll see you later."

He stopped on his way towards the stairs, looking over his shoulder.

"…See you."

--

Their impromptu date had morphed into an impromptu snowball fight, and Melody collapsed back into the pillowy white ground in defeat.

"Okay, okay, I give up!" she groaned, waving her arm to signal her surrender. "You can stop now."

Camus laughed and walked towards her until he was standing above her. He held out his hand. "Aren't you cold?"

Melody ignored his hand and instead started moving her arms and legs to make a snow angel. "Come on! Lay here with me."

She shut her eyes, still moving her limbs, as she waited for him to join her. She expected him to hesitate, but after just a few seconds, she heard the soft _crunch_ sound as Camus lay down beside her and started copying her motions. When she finished, she got up as carefully as she could and retrieved her hat from where it had fallen off. She then turned around, observing her work. Camus stood up as well and moved to be next to her.

"Not bad, huh?" he said, grinning and reaching to brush snow off her shoulder.

"Wow, yours is so much bigger than mine…" Melody looked at the two snow angels side by side, and was amazed by the stark difference in sizes. It seemed like Camus's was twice as big as hers.

"Do you want to head back now?"

"Yeah, okay…I want to stop by Sharron's." Melody hadn't seen her since the night she'd visited her two weeks ago, when Sharron had been waiting for Lukas.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean, am I sure?" she asked quizzically, confused by his question.

"I mean, you were sick…"

"And now I'm not. Needles can do that to you," she said, echoing his joke from before.

"Okay, okay…I'll walk you then."

"You don't have to…"

"But I want to." His voice was getting firm again, like it had when he took her to the clinic. She sighed and smiled.

"Fine. Thank you," Melody conceded, taking his hand.

--

"Rosetta…Rosetta, come on, let me in…"

"No. Go away."

Lukas knocked harder on the door, not caring what Jean must be thinking. He needed to see Rosetta, right now.

He'd gotten a bad feeling that morning when he passed Tori in the hallway and instead of smiling back at him, she'd ducked her head and hurried past. She didn't seem embarrassed. She seemed like she was actually trying to avoid him.

When he got to Rosetta's and she wouldn't let him in, he knew what had happened. Rosetta had found out.

"Rosetta, come on. Don't be ridiculous. Let me talk to you." He pressed his forehead to the door, willing it to open.

"Start talking then. I'd love to hear what you have to say."

"C'mon, I don't want to do it out here. Just let me in."

Lukas fell forward suddenly, the door opening unexpectedly. He managed to right himself before he bumped into Rosetta. He didn't meet her eyes. She stepped aside and walked all the way in. She shut the door behind him.

She stared at him, unabashed. He still couldn't look her in the face. "Rosetta, just give me a chance to—"

_Wham._ The force of her blow came without warning and sent him staggering back. Rosetta was shaking a little, her fist still raised in front of her. "There. Now I'll give you a chance to explain yourself."

He touched his jaw, feeling nothing but numb shock. He didn't feel the pain yet. His bewilderment left him momentarily speechless.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"Rosetta, I…it didn't…it didn't mean anything." He knew he sounded pathetic, but he was also being truthful.

"It didn't mean anything, huh? Well, what about you and me? What about that night when you—" She broke off abruptly and shook her head. "Never mind. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear your excuses. Just tell me _why_."

"I don't have an answer."

"Is it because I'm not pretty enough for you?" she pressed, her eyes challenging. "Are the other girls you've got better in bed? Or maybe I'm not nice to you?"

Somehow, her words sparked an anger within him. "Well, you certainly never acted like you cared," he said, before he could stop himself.

Her mouth dropped open in astonishment, making a perfect 'O.' _She's cute,_ his mind told him_. Not right now,_ he reproached. He braced himself for another punch, but it didn't come.

"Are you saying that what you did is my fault?"

"No, I'm just saying you never seemed to really care about me. You're always so pissed off when I'm around, when I'm trying to be as nice as I can. Why the hell should you be upset who I'm sleeping with?" His fists clenched as he spoke, trying to keep his voice level.

"I told you I _loved_ you, Lukas. Don't you _think_ I'd be upset when I found out from _another girl_ that you were cheating on me?"

"I've always loved you, Rosetta. I want to work this out. Just…"

"Just what?"

Lukas ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "You know what? You're right. I'm an asshole, I cheated, and you hate my guts. There's nothing to work out."

She seemed to slump a little, but her voice remained defiant. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Nope, just agreeing with you, agreeing that we're over, right?" He walked to the door and grabbed the knob. "But you know, Rosetta…I'm sorry."

He didn't wait for her response. He walked out and shut her door behind him.

--


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's the next chapter! :) C'mon guys, review! I want to know what you guys think about what's happening. Well, enjoy! :D_

--

**Chapter 10**

When they got to the inn—Melody was hoping Sharron would be there—Camus reluctantly released her hand and kissed her quickly before walking home himself. She went inside and walked to Sharron's room. She looked at the closed door and then knocked, hoping Sharron would actually let her in this time.

The door opened almost immediately, to Melody's surprise.

"Hey, Sharron."

"Hi." Sharron had pulled the door open almost all the way, so Melody could see her whole body. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but she felt amazed at what she saw: Sharron seemed a lot happier than usual. A little paler than usual as well, and a little meeker, but there was definitely a positive vibe emanating from her.

When the two of them settled cross-legged on Sharron's bed, Melody was suddenly overcome with how much she had missed her friend.

"I'm sorry about how we left things last time," Sharron said, reaching over to grab Melody's hands. "I was being selfish. I know you were just trying to help."

"I'm sorry, too, for not coming to visit you sooner. I knew something was wrong but I just didn't…I'm sorry."

Sharron smiled and sighed, and then tucked her hair behind her ear. "So…"

"So, how have things been?" Melody asked carefully, afraid that her question might upset Sharron. But Sharron smiled wider in response.

"Well, I…" She looked up at the ceiling, still smiling to herself. "I broke it off…with Lukas."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Melody wasn't sure if Sharron was entirely ready yet to pursue the subject of Lukas, so she stayed quiet.

"So, what've you been up to?" Sharron asked, eagerly leaning forward with her elbows on her knees.

"Just, you know…the usual. Camus. Bathhouse. Camus again."

"Have you told him?"

Melody knew this question would be inevitable. "No, not yet…"

"Are you going to?"

"Well…" She winced, feeling her stomach squirm unhappily, either at the thought of telling Camus or of her previous sickness.

"You should set a date."

"Huh?"

"You know, set aside one day you'll tell him for sure." She paused thoughtfully. "I know, how about Starry Night?"

"Ugh."

"Oh, don't give me that. Just do it. Say you'll do it."

"Okay, okay. I'll do it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

--

Zavier finally dragged himself home after his morning of running around the village. Most of the stuff on the list he hadn't even completed because everything was closed. He'd gotten everything he could get done at 10:30, and he spent the rest of his time wandering around, completely bored. He'd contemplated going to Mist's, but every time the thought struck him the memory of the previous night did as well and he chickened out.

"Hello, darling son," Lady Ann greeted him when he walked through the door. She patted his cheek affectionately. "Welcome home."

He moved away when her hand touched his face, still remembering the pain she'd inflicted from before. "You're awfully chipper," he grumbled. "What gives?"

"Nothing! I just know I'm annoying you." She reached for him again and he dodged her this time.

"Anyway," she continued, beaming, "how much did you get done? You're a little early."

"Everything was closed," he said irritably. "So not that much. I couldn't buy any food because no one was open. I did manage to get a message to Neumann about Mei's door, though…"

"You did good today."

"Yeah, yeah." Zavier pushed past her on his way towards the stairs.

"You're free to go out wherever if you want."

"I'd rather just lie down for now."

He could feel his mother's eyes on his back as he reached the top of the stairs, but he didn't look back. He glanced at Tori's open door, suddenly getting the urge to have a brotherly chat with her. However, when he poked his head inside her room she wasn't there. He scowled and went back to his own room, flopping down on the bed.

--

Rosetta was amazed by how quickly she unraveled in what seemed like a few moments. When Lukas shut the door, she tried to compose herself. She put her ear to the door, but his footsteps had long since faded. She waited, her mind still spinning from their argument.

_Am I supposed to follow him? Or was he supposed to stay? Are we never going to talk to each other again? Are we really—?_

An involuntary gasp burst from her chest. The sudden movement of air felt painful. She fell to her knees. It felt like she was choking.

_Why, why, why when it was his fault do I have to feel like this? Why—?_

Rosetta pulled herself to her feet and wrenched open her door. She stumbled down the stairs. Lukas was gone, and she felt relieved. Who knew what she would do if she saw him in her current state. She walked outside of her father's store and kept going. The motion, although it was directionless, felt good.

She kept going and going until she was about to reach the square. She started to slow down. Here's a good a place as any to lose it, she thought, the tears burning her eyes like salt in a wound.

"Hey," said someone to her immediate left. She whirled around to face whoever it was, mortified that one of the villagers had to see her like this, and saw it was someone who she didn't know but was vaguely familiar.

"H-hey," she answered back shakily, racking her brain for his name. He looked so laidback and relaxed, just sitting on a bench with a full-looking bag next to him.

"You want to buy something?"

She barked out a laugh, the sound accompanied by a cloudy puff into the cold air. He smiled at her.

"What's so funny?"

"I…" Rosetta looked up at the sky, smiling bitterly and trying to hide her moist eyes. "I don't have any money."

He held out his hand to her, abruptly introducing himself. "I'm Ivan. And you are…?"

"Rosetta." She took his hand hesitantly. It seemed kind of small to belong to a guy's. Lukas's hands were bigger…

_No. Thinking about him is off limits right now._

"Want to sit down?" He pushed the bag off the bench and set it down next to him, and then patted the spot beside him invitingly.

"I guess." She took a seat next to him, trying not to sit too close. Her limbs felt suddenly tired. "What're you doing out here anyway?"

"Selling. You mean you've never heard of me?"

"Should I have?"

Ivan laughed and shook his head. "Guess not."

"Do you get much business?"

"Sometimes," he answered vaguely, looking off down the road.

Rosetta watched him for a moment, and then looked in the opposite direction. She fidgeted with her hands, twisting her fingers together. _Well, it's nice to know that there are at least some nice people left in the world…_

"Something wrong?"

She turned to him and saw he was looking at her intently. She waited a long time to answer, so long that she wondered if Ivan was going to just give up and look away, but he didn't. So she spoke. "I'm pregnant."

"I'd say congratulations, but…"

"My boyfriend, the father, cheated on me."

"Ah."

"And then he just broke up with me like ten minutes ago."

"I'm sorry."

_I'm sorry._ Funny how Lukas had said the same thing to her and it had meant something completely different.

"It's okay."

"Is it?"

She laughed, softer this time. "No."

"Well, if you ever want to talk…"

"Oh. I mean, I'm not exactly looking for a, you know, a…" Rosetta said awkwardly, marveling at how he quickly he jumped on asking her out.

"I meant as a friend. Not as a…_'you know_,'" he said teasingly, echoing her words.

"Oh." Rosetta felt both embarrassed and relieved. "Well, thanks, but I'm not sure if I'll be the best company."

"I'm here on weekends, like today."

She smiled, but not as bitterly this time. "Thanks."

--

On Monday morning, when Russell greeted Tori as warmly as he always did when she arrived at the library, she barely responded, mumbling a reply. It wasn't that she was trying to be rude, but she had a lot on her mind.

_What if I made a huge mistake telling Rosetta? She seemed really upset…_

…_Of course she was upset, she found out that her boyfriend was…_

…_But what if she's mad at me?_

…_What if Lukas is mad at me? Not that I still like him…_

…_As much…_

…_But I don't want anyone to be…_

"Tori? Did you hear me?" Russell asked, studying her with a look of concern.

"Huh?" she grunted, snapping out of her thoughts. "What did you say?"

"I asked you if we were going to do the Starry Night festival at your place, like usual."

Tori blinked, trying to refocus back on the present. She always invited Russell to the inn every year for Starry Night. _That's right, it's only a couple weeks away…and so is my birthday…_

"Yeah, sure, that's…that's fine. You can bring Ceci, too…if you wanted."

"No, no, it's past her bedtime…maybe next year…"

"You always say that every year."

"Well, I mean it this time."

Tori laughed and Russell did too. Laughing felt comforting; it momentarily lifted the stress crushing down on her. _It's nice to know there's at least one person I can rely on…_

"Tori, I know I've been asking you this a lot lately, but…are you okay?" He sounded so worried, but she couldn't bear to tell him everything that had happened.

She rubbed her eyes instead, hoping to give a convincing act. "No, I'm fine…I just didn't sleep well last night…that's all…"

_Well, at least that's not a lie._

--

It was Monday, and Melody was at the clinic just as it opened. She saw Doctor Edward behind his desk as she walked in and froze, but by a stroke of luck Lara appeared at the same moment and whisked her off to one of the curtained rooms.

"Um," Melody said when the nurse pulled one curtain shut tight. "I'm here for the results of yesterday's blood test?"

"Yes," Lara said, pulling out her clipboard. "Well…"

"My stomach's still bothering me, but you can give me some medicine, right? I wonder what it could be…I haven't ate anything strange, so I'm guessing it's a virus thing…"

"It's not a virus," Lara interrupted.

Melody raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, it's not? Then what is it?"

"You might want to sit down…"

This sentence confused her; she had been expecting to be handed a bottle of pills and to be on her way by now. "No, I'm fine. What is it?"

"You're pregnant."

--


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews, as always :) Let's try to reach our two review goal, all right?! You can do it! :D

--

**Chapter 11**

Each weekend after her first meeting with Ivan, as soon as she woke up, Rosetta found herself automatically jumping out of bed and getting dressed without even thinking about it. Her body seemed to move on its own, and she was already out the door before she realized her legs were taking her in the direction of Ivan's bench.

The first time, she slowed to a stop, wanting to turn back. Wouldn't it be strange if she showed up so early? Would she look too eager? Or maybe he wouldn't be there yet, and it would be even stranger if he found her waiting for him…

But her feet always dragged her along anyway. She was curious about her own curiosity. It was like a magnet was pulling her, and she had no idea why she went along with it…

The Sunday before Starry Night, Ivan was already there, his bag set beside him. Rosetta stopped a few feet away, suddenly out of breath. _Wonder if it's because I'm pregnant,_ she thought, touching her stomach protectively. _I guess I have to be more careful…there's another person in here now…_

"You look well," Ivan greeted her politely, smiling. She laughed and shook her head as she sat down beside him.

"Thanks, but…it's not like I did anything special this morning."

"But you look better than you have been. In a better mood, I hope?"

"Yeah, I…I guess I am, thanks."

They fell silent after that, but Rosetta enjoyed it because the silence wasn't demanding. With Lukas, she had always been on edge, like she was going to either pounce or run any second. But now she could just relax…

"I went to the clinic," Rosetta said after a moment, when no customers had come by yet. "And they confirmed it. I'm really, actually pregnant." She said it before she could stop herself. She and Ivan never talked about personal things, always skipping around them on the surface.

"You don't sound as upset about it as you had been…"

"I'm not. It's surreal and I'm completely terrified, but I'm not upset. Although I haven't decided if I want to keep it…"

"Well—pardon me for prying, but—what does the father think?"

Rosetta bit her lip. "He doesn't. He doesn't even know."

She waited for a disapproving grunt, or maybe a surprised look, but no judgment came.

"Must be pretty scary for you, then."

"Yeah, it is, I'm…" She broke off, looking away from him. "You know what? Let's not talk about it, okay?"

"Okay."

More silence, and this time Rosetta felt a little nervous. It felt like something had suddenly shifted with her words. She tensed, waiting for him to speak first.

"Rosetta…" Ivan said out of the blue, making her jump. "I hope I'm not being forward, but…do you want to do something on Starry Night?" Her stomach churned and she opened her mouth to answer, but he held up a hand. "Not as a…_you know_. But as a near stranger who wouldn't mind getting to know you. And I figure that, based on what you've said…well, I'd hate for you to be alone."

"Thanks," she said, her voice cracking. Tears were filling her eyes but she didn't know why.

"You're welcome."

--

"Haven't seen you around much lately, Zavier," Mist said cheerfully over her cup of tea, the steam billowing up in her face.

"Yeah, well…" Zavier said, at a loss for words as he looked around her tiny home. He'd somehow gotten the guts to stop by her house (it had taken him weeks, pathetically) and she'd invited him in for breakfast—but this time, Raguna wasn't there. "Thanks for letting me in," he finished lamely.

"It's not a problem. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

He shook his head vigorously. The nerves were killing his appetite. "No, I'm fine."

It got quiet, so Zavier took this opportunity to sneak another glance around the room. It was oddly normal, at least for Mist; other than the framed picture of a radish he didn't notice anything out of place.

"Did you need anything?"

"Huh?" Zavier grunted guiltily, jerking his head back over to Mist. It felt like he'd been caught in the act of doing something wrong.

"I mean…you never come by my house, it seems, except if you need anything, so…"

"No, no, I just wanted to see you." He blushed at how earnest and naked his statement was. It hung in the air, and Zavier wished she would hurry up and say something to take away the awkwardness.

But she didn't. _Oh God, oh God, oh God, wait a second…did I say the wrong thing? Or maybe…maybe she wanted me to come over here for something else…but for what?_ He swallowed. _Let's just say—just hypothetically, completely theoretically—that she wanted me to…_

_Kiss her,_ a little voice whispered, and Zavier jumped up from his chair, knocking his knee against the table.

"Zavier?" Mist was looking at him with wide, questioning eyes. _Get a hold of yourself…look at you, panicking over nothing…_

"Mist, actually…I did come over here for something. I wanted to know if…" _Deep breath._ "…You wanted to come over for Starry Night."

There, now it was out and she was going to laugh or misunderstand him or—worst of all—say no. Her face fell.

"Oh, Zavier…I'm sorry. But Raguna asked me."

All his adrenaline, all of his anticipation that had been building up until he was about to explode suddenly sputtered out, like a carpet being yanked from beneath him.

"He…he asked you. You said yes?" He nearly gasped the words; it felt like his lungs were malfunctioning.

"Yeah." She nodded, looking strangely sad and disappointed. "I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"Uh, no, it's my fault. I should've known that you'd…have plans. You know, I think…well, I'm not trying to be weird, but—" He stopped, trying to stifle his ramblings. "I think I should go."

"Zavier," Mist said, standing up. "Wait."

"See you later," he said, with so much fake cheeriness in his voice that it hurt his ears. He grabbed his coat off the back of his chair and walked out the door, trying not to slam it behind him.

--

_Camus, guess what? You're going to be a father._

_I'm pregnant, Camus, and it's yours._

_We're going to have a kid._

_I'm…pregnant._

Melody turned slowly in front of the mirror, marveling at how she could think she was sick one day and find out she was pregnant the next. She didn't have any trace on her body or any symptoms other than morning sickness, but it was only a matter of time before it would get more noticeable.

And Camus still had no idea.

Melody was terrified. She had somehow managed to pretend like everything was all right for the past few weeks, but she couldn't take it any longer. She didn't know if it would be scarier to tell him she loved him or that she was pregnant. How was she supposed to slip that into a conversation? So she'd made up her mind: she'd tell him on Starry Night—everything.

She sat on her bed, feeling suddenly dizzy as she recalled the conversation with the nurse.

"_I'm…pregnant?"_

"_Yes. About two months, it seems."_

_Two months._ Melody and Camus had always been careful, but now…one of them had messed up, or maybe it was just some tiny statistic that they were included in…but now she was pregnant.

"_You have options. You could put the baby up for adoption, or get an abortion. You'd have to go to the city for an abortion…"_

But it was clear in her mind that she was going to keep it. There was no question about it, even if Camus thought otherwise.

_Tuesday,_ she thought, lying back on the bed feeling suddenly sleepy. _Starry Night. I'll tell him then for sure…_

--

"Good morning, Tori."

"Good morning, Russell."

It was like that every day. It had always been that way. Russell had tried to satisfy himself with that exchange, wishing for more but not expecting anything. But lately, it hadn't seemed like enough.

_She's seventeen,_ he'd think, trying to ground himself. But then a little reminder would whisper in his head, _almost eighteen._

_And that's almost seven years._

_Age doesn't matter when it comes to love._

_Love. Yeah right,_ he thought, running his hands through his hair desperately. _Then I'm in love with a little girl! A young, innocent…_

"Oww…"

Russell looked up instantly at the sound of the groan. It came from between the bookshelves, out of sight.

"Everything all right, Tori?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't paying attention…"

"What happened?" He got up now and went around the corner to see what was the matter. She was holding her nose, a book at her feet.

"It's stupid, really…I was reaching to shelve a book, and I somehow bonked myself right in the nose…wasn't paying attention…"

"Let me see."

"No, no, I'm okay…"

"Those books are heavy, just let me look."

She let out a soft giggle, moving her hands away. "Are you talking from experience?"

He shook his head and laughed, leaning in to look at her face. "Why do you think my nose is so crooked?"

_Seventeen, seventeen, seventeen,_ he told himself, even though his heart was already beating faster. His muscles clenched as he moved closer to her. He could count her eyelashes…

He gritted his teeth together. _Focus on her injury._ Her nose did seem a little pink.

"Do you think it's broken?" she asked, now sounding worried. He blinked and pulled away. He'd been staring too long.

"No, I don't think so…it's not bleeding, is it?"

Tori shook her head. He swallowed as his body slowly relaxed, his heartbeat returning to a normal pace.

"Then you'll be fine. Just be more careful."

Then he was back behind his counter and work resumed as normal.

_A young, innocent, almost-eighteen-year-old girl…_

--

_God, you're such a child._

Zavier stood on the shoreline, looking moodily out over the water. It was a cloudy day and the waves seemed grayer than usual.

_Look at you, moping over a girl who doesn't even like you…you're pathetic. _He sucked in a breath and puffed out his chest, but then let it out in a big sigh.

_Just get over it already. Move on with your life…_

Suddenly something blue caught his eye and he looked down. Some kid was standing right next to him, craning his neck to see his face. His head seemed like it barely reached Zavier's elbow. _That's Neumann's kid…Nicholas, or something like that…_

"Hey," Zavier said automatically, taken off guard by the knowledge that someone had been watching him.

"Hey, mister."

Zavier looked around, but the beach was deserted. "Look, do you want something…?" He wasn't in the mood for babysitting.

Nicholas just kept staring.

"Nicholas…Nicholas! There you are! Neumann wants you to come back to the store, it's getting cold out and you shouldn't be out alone."

Zavier turned at the same time Nicholas did and saw Felicity hurrying towards them. He hadn't seen her since he'd stopped by on his errand run. Her cheeks were pink from the wind and her hair was coming loose, strands of it blowing in her face.

"Come here," she said, taking Nicholas's hand. She ruffled his hair and then looked at Zavier.

"Hey. How are you?"

It was weird; he'd wanted to be alone just moments before but now felt relieved in her presence.

"I'm good…how are you?"

She sniffled; Zavier noticed that beneath her flush she looked a little pale. "I got sick again. I mean, I was sick again a week ago, and then I got better, and now I think I might be sick again."

"Sorry."

"It's just those darned colds." She tugged gently on Nicholas, who seemed to be trying to squirm out of her grip. "Well, I gotta get back. Neumann's expecting me with Nicholas."

"Oh, okay."

"Oh, wait! There is one thing. I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to come over for Starry Night."

"Really?" Zavier raised his eyebrows; this had been the last thing he had expected her to ask.

"Well, only if you wanted. It's usually just me and Dad, you know…and you could bring your mom and your sister if you'd like."

"Well…" He scratched his head. Suddenly everything had changed again. One second he was devastated from rejection and in the next he was getting invited himself.

"Don't be afraid to say no."

"No, it's not that, I'm just…surprised." She looked confused, so he tried to make clarify his words. "Flattered. I'd…I'd be happy to go."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

She smiled at him, and her tiredness seemed to melt away. "Great. I guess I'll see you then."

"I guess so. Get better, okay?"

"Sure."

He watched her go, feeling the weight in his chest lessen ever so slightly.

_I'm getting over it._

--


	12. Chapter 12

_This is the longest chapter out of all the ones I've written for this fic, and I've already finished quite a few more chapters. A lot of things happen, so I hope it's exciting :D Thanks for the same two people who always review, haha. I really do appreciate it. But c'mon, don't be shy...I know there's a lot more of you out there. Can we get three reviews this time? Please? :)_

--

**Chapter 12**

"Rosetta, where are you going?"

Rosetta froze with her hand on the doorknob and looked over her shoulder. Her father stood there, his arms crossed.

"Dad," she said, faking a smile while feeling impatient. "It's Starry Night."

"Don't you want to stay at home?"

_Nope. _"Well, I made plans…"

"With Lukas?"

The slicing sensation associated with his name no longer fazed her. "I already told you we broke up," she said shortly.

"Where have you been going these days? I feel like I never see you."

_For God's sakes, just let me go,_ she pleaded silently. She wasn't used to her father's overprotective side. "Give me a break, Dad," she sighed, her voice coming out in a whine.

"You're always disappearing on the weekends."

She scowled, hating that she was acting like such a snob to him. _Maybe it's hormones,_ she thought. She tried to be patient. "I've made a friend, so what?"

"Do you want to tell me something?" he pushed, stepping towards her and lowering his voice.

"Like what?" she asked, her voice catching. _He couldn't know, no, no, he couldn't…_

"I don't know, but you're acting weird."

"I'm not, Dad, so just back off, okay?" She bit down on her lip hard and swallowed. Her father's eyes narrowed. _Not now. I don't want to argue about this now._

"No, I'm not going to back off, Rosetta. You're my daughter and I want to know what's going on with you. I want to be involved."

"Nothing's going on."

"Rosetta."

"Fine, you want to know? I'm pregnant. I'm fucking pregnant and Lukas is the father. How's that for involved?" she spat, and then gasped. She wanted to take back her words, to scoop them up as quickly as she could and shove them back into her mouth, but it was too late.

She threw open the door instead and stumbled out into the night, not waiting for her father's reaction.

--

"Tori, Russell's here," Lady Ann called up the stairs, stepping aside to let Russell in.

"Oh!" came the muffled reply, and then Zavier heard his sister's footsteps on the steps. "Ack! I forgot to tell him that we were going to Mayor Godwin's…"

Zavier glanced over at Russell, who had a pleasant but confused smile on his face. He never got why Tori and his mom loved him so much. He was a nice guy, but he seemed so boring.

_Not the kind of guy Tori usually goes for,_ he thought cynically, and felt guilty as soon as he did.

He tried to erase the thought completely and pay attention to the conversation that was going on.

"Russell, I'm sorry…I forgot to tell you but I found out a few days ago…we're going to Mayor Godwin's home for Starry Night. Zavier's friends with his daughter," Tori was saying, looking a little distraught.

"Oh, no, it's not a problem. Looks like you were just about to leave, right?" Russell answered easily, not looking upset by the change of plans.

"Yep," Lady Ann put in cheerfully. "It's good to see you, by the way."

"It's good to see you too, Lady Ann."

All of the gushing positive energy was starting to bug Zavier.

"Can we go?" he complained, drumming his fingers on the counter.

His mother shot him a look that said, _don't be rude_. "We're going now, silly boy."

_Ugh._ He stood up straight and followed the rest of them out the door and into the cold night air. It was darker than it had been; winter had made the sun set sooner and the days had gotten shorter and shorter. Today seemed like the shortest of them all.

"Oh, look, it's cloudy," his mother complained as they walked. "So much for stargazing tonight."

--

Melody lit the last candle and let out her breath. Starry Night had finally come and she still didn't feel ready. _It's now or never,_ she told herself. She patted her stomach, imagining what it would be like to have a swell there. It still didn't seem real. When Camus knocked on her door, she ran her hands through her hair and over her dress, as if making her appearance better would make telling him easier.

"Good evening," Camus greeted her dramatically when she let him in, kissing her on the mouth. Butterflies—no, more like a million birds took flight in her stomach. She felt her nervousness, her anxiety, and, she was sure now, love.

_He's going to love you a lot, too, _she told her belly silently.

"Hey," she said shyly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He seemed more bouncy than usual, like he was as excited as she was. He picked her up and she laughed.

"Upstairs?" he questioned, already heading for the steps.

"Yep. I've got everything all set out. I made dinner."

"Very impressive," he said, setting her down as soon as they were at the top. He walked over to her tiny table. "Nice candles," he teased, sitting down.

"Oh, shut up," she retorted, also taking a seat. When they were both settled, she opened her mouth to speak. This was it, the moment. Her fear seemed to evaporate as she prepared herself. She wanted to do this. She finally felt ready.

"Listen, Melody. I want to tell you something."

Her smile faltered and her mouth clamped shut. She hadn't been expecting to be interrupted. "S-sure."

"I was waiting to tell you this until tonight…I thought it would be better if I waited…"

The birds in her stomach were back. Was he thinking the same thing she was? Was he about to say "I love you"?

"I got a job."

"I—," she began, and then stopped. _Wait, that's one, two…four words._ She struggled to piece together what he was telling her. "Wait, what?"

"A job," he continued, not noticing her confusion. "A while ago, I applied to a carpenter's for an apprenticeship. And I got it! I actually got it!"

He was reaching for her hands but she pulled them back. "What are you talking about?" She wasn't excited anymore. Her happiness was gone. Now she only felt dread. This wasn't supposed to be how it went.

Camus seemed to be catching on to her reaction but kept talking anyway. "I applied for a job I really wanted and I got it. Isn't it great?"

"Where? Where is it?"

He smile softened into something more apologetic. "Well, it's not in Kardia…"

"Where is it?" she repeated, her dread quickly turning into panic. This was getting even worse. She should just spit it out now, forget the romantic setting, he needed to know…

"It's just outside the city. I'll have to go for the spring, but I'll be back during a break during the summer."

"Summer?" she echoed frantically, her voice going high. That was when the baby was going to be born. "I won't see you until _summer_?"

His smile had faded now as well. "Yeah, but…I mean, I'll still be here for another week, and I can call you when I get there."

"No, no, Camus, you can't. You can't do this." She felt the tears filling her eyes. _Stop him,_ her mind begged. _Tell him. Don't let him go._

His expression changed into a frown. "What do you mean? I know it's going to be a while, but it won't be that hard." He reached for her hand again but she placed them in her lap, shaking her head.

"You don't get it…you can't…"

"What don't I get?" He sounded a little angry now, but Melody's tears were blurring her vision so she couldn't see his face. "Melody, I thought you'd be happy for me. This is all I've ever wanted to do."

"What about me?" _What about the baby?_

"Of course I'll miss you, but I'll see you again. It's just for the spring, I promise."

"What about afterwards? You'll have to go back in the fall, right?"

He sighed, and she could tell he was irritated. But she couldn't form the words, couldn't find the things to say. She didn't want to hold him back.

"Maybe I should leave."

"Camus, don't. Don't leave me." She felt a childish, hysterical desperation rise up in her throat. "Don't go."

He sighed again. "I didn't think I'd upset you. Just think about it, okay? Sleep on it. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

She heard him get up and walk out. As soon as she was sure he was gone she let her tears fall freely, down onto her plate, the table, her lap.

"Oh God," she gasped, grasping her stomach. "What've I done?"

--

Rosetta ran so fast out of the house that she lost her breath in just a few moments.

_Sorry, baby, we're almost there…_

She was forced to slow down, however, and was dragging her feet by the time she got to the bench where she and Ivan had arranged to meet. She was surprised to find someone else was there.

"Hey," the woman said in a friendly tone, and Rosetta instantly recognized her voice as Sabrina's.

"Hey," Rosetta said breathlessly, plopping down next to her.

"Are you waiting for someone, too?" Sabrina asked, looking up at the big clock that was in front of the town's square. "I'm waiting for Neumann, he's always late…we already did Starry Night part one earlier with Nicholas, but he's in bed so the grown-ups can hang out now…"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm waiting for someone, too," Rosetta answered, suddenly struck by an idea. She didn't have the nerve to actually do it, however, so they waited in silence. Finally, she couldn't stop herself. "Sabrina…it is it okay if I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you break up with Neumann?"

Rosetta watched Sabrina carefully, to see how the question affected her. But it didn't seem to at all. She smiled a little. "Well, I'm sure everyone's heard that story—legend, really—of the chalice, right?"

"Yeah," Rosetta said, nodding her head. It was said that Neumann had taken a chalice—Sabrina's family heirloom and a representation of their marriage—and drank from it with another woman the night before his wedding to Sabrina. "I always thought the story was a little strange…no offence or anything."

"It's because that's not the whole story." Sabrina got quiet, but looked more thoughtful than upset. "They weren't just drinking. And it wasn't just that one night. If you know what I mean." Now she looked a little wistful and turned her head to the dark sky. The streetlight was on now and cast a strange pale glow on her tanned skin. "At first I felt so…jilted. How could this be going on under my own nose? But you know, it wasn't my fault."

"Why'd you get back together, then?" Rosetta asked, her voice barely reaching a whisper. She tried to clear her throat but it didn't work.

"I dunno. I told myself when we got back together that I was just doing it for Nicholas, but that wasn't true. I'm not sure what happened, really…I stopped being so upset by it, I guess. I mean, what he did was wrong, but…I could tell he really loved me. And afterwards, when I stopped being upset, I still loved him, too." She laughed and looked back at Rosetta. "It's a weird ending, but I guess it's still a happy one, huh?"

"Yeah," she answered faintly, her mind racing. She heard the sound of approaching footsteps and both of them turned to look. It was Neumann.

"I'll see you, Sabrina. Sorry for bothering you," Rosetta said as Sabrina stood up.

"It wasn't any bother," Sabrina answered, and then suddenly ducked in closer to Rosetta's ear as Neumann got closer. "Listen, don't do what I did just because it worked for me. Think about what you really want to do, okay? Don't do it because you're lonely, do it because it makes you happy." She pulled back and grinned. "Take care, 'kay?" She waved as Neumann took her hand and smiled at Rosetta.

She watched them go and then looked at the clock. She had gotten here earlier, ready to wait, but suddenly she felt restless.

_What I really want to do…_

Rosetta stood up, not sure where she was about to go or what she was about to do.

"Rosetta! Hey, you got here early, too!"

She turned at the sound of Ivan's voice and stayed where she was as he jogged up to her.

"So, I was thinking…" he began, but Rosetta cut him off.

"I can't do this."

His face fell and he glanced down towards her stomach. "Is something wrong…? Do you need to go to the clinic?"

She shook her head, feeling strained but determined. "No, I mean, I can't go out with you tonight. I…I thought this was what I wanted, but it's not."

Ivan's forehead was creasing now. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…I just have to straighten things out before I start…doing things." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I know it doesn't make sense, but—"

"No, it makes sense," he said, sounding completely dejected. "It's him, right? The ex-boyfriend? The father?"

She pressed her lips together and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"The cheater?" His voice was harsh now. "Listen, Rosetta…I know I said I wasn't going to go after you, but I…I like you."

She looked down, unable to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry," she said to the ground. "But I can't." She turned around and walked away and knew it was for the best. She even felt better. She wanted to run but still felt tired out from before, so settled for walking as fast as she could.

She had thought about what Sabrina had told her as she sped through the darkness and came to one conclusion: she wanted Lukas. She wanted him so much that the desire hardened into shards of glass in her lungs, carving her with every breath.

_I've got to fix things with Dad first…and then maybe I can…_

She slowed down at the door, finally feeling a little fearful. She knew her dad was going to be mad, madder than he'd ever been before. Of course, she was acting more reckless than she ever had before, so she knew she deserved it. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"There you are," her father's voice said, sounding full of relief. Rosetta felt herself relax already; her father was happy to see her, which had to be a good sign.

But then his face changed. She shut the door and braced herself. "Do you have any idea what I've been going through right now? After you ran out like that, I…" She listened to him, almost feeling happy at his yelling. She was finally his daughter again.

All of her happiness came to halt, however, when she looked over his shoulder and saw Lukas standing there.

"What is he doing here?" Rosetta asked, interrupting her father. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"I went to go get him after you told me you were pregnant and then left the house. I didn't know where you were so I went and asked him—and he didn't even know you were pregnant in the first place!"

She shut her eyes, feeling that last thread that she'd stitched to hold herself together tearing away. Tears started to leak out from her tightly closed lids. _Why couldn't you have been a good daughter and stayed with your father on Starry Night? None of this would have happened. Who cares about what you want, look at what's happened now…_

"What is going on, Rosetta?" her father continued angrily, looking red in the face.

"I don't know, Dad, I'm so sorry! I don't know what to say!" she wailed, opening her eyes. She couldn't help it—she looked at Lukas. He was keeping his head down, as if this conversation was private and he was trying to stay uninvolved. She wanted to see his face, to cup his chin in her hands and look at him, right in the eyes, like she'd always been so scared to do.

She tore her eyes away from him and looked back at her father. "Can I talk to Lukas, alone?" she asked pleadingly, taking her father's hand. His face darkened.

"Absolutely not. Being alone together is what got you into this mess."

She dropped his hand, cringing at his words. "_Dad_."

Jean ignored her and looked back at Lukas. "Do you mind leaving now? We don't need you here anymore."

_I need him, I need you._ Rosetta watched him as he walked in her direction, towards the door. She willed him to look up. She wanted to him to know what she was thinking.

He finally lifted his head when he was a few feet away. "Lukas," she cried out, grabbing his sleeve. He looked at her, finally, right in the eyes. She was struck at how different he looked; she'd always thought he was one of the most handsome guys she'd ever met, but now he seemed so ordinary and plain and worn-out. A normal person.

_It's been hard for both of us._

She stared at him imploringly, wishing he would say something, anything to acknowledge her. Then it happened; his lips moved and she just barely was able to pick up on the message: _I'll come back for you._

Did she imagine it? What did that mean? But Lukas was already out the door. Jean locked it behind him.

"We'll talk more in the morning," he said, not looking at Rosetta.

Her heart was beating wildly. She could, if she really wanted, just leave again—she was old enough to be on her own now. But she didn't want to lose her father's respect over Lukas.

_He said he's coming back for me, so I have to believe he will._

_--  
_

As soon as they arrived at the mansion-like estate, Tori felt nervous. She always felt that way when she was around people who were better off than she and her family were. It wasn't that they were poor, exactly; but the inn was far from anything like Mayor Godwin's house.

She shivered, and then Russell was suddenly at her side.

"Nervous?" he asked out of the corner of his mouth as Lady Ann knocked on the door.

"How did you know?" Tori whispered back.

"Because I am too." He flashed her a smile, although she could barely see it in the dark, and she started laughing. She had to stifle it almost immediately, however, when the door flew open.

"You're here! Hello," Tori heard someone say, and she moved, trying to see around her mother and Zavier. She barely ever saw the mayor's daughter, probably because of her bad health. She was actually quite pretty and looked like she'd dressed up especially for the occasion. She had her long russet hair pulled back and was wearing a dress that Tori knew cost more than a year's worth of groceries. She tugged on her own skirt in distress, feeling underdressed.

"You look pretty," Russell murmured in her ear. "You'll be fine."

Tori blushed in spite of herself and nodded her thanks, going inside after Zavier and Lady Ann.

She had been expecting lots of awkward moments and uncomfortable pauses, but it actually went all right, although Felicity was the only one talking. She chattered on to Zavier and Lady Ann while asking endless questions, only stopping to let them answer or when her father occasionally interjected. After a while, it was tiring to listen to their never-ending conversation, and Tori looked away, bored.

"You want to get out of here?" Russell asked in a low voice, twenty minutes into the dinner, although for Tori it had started to feel like an hour.

Her eyes widened. "We can't just leave. That's rude."

"You know you want to."

"No, this is a lovely dinner…"

"Oh, come one, you're not even using the right fork…"

She stared at the silverware in her hands. "I'm not?"

"Just kidding. There's only one." He paused, obviously trying not to laugh. "…For now."

This was somehow too hilarious to both of them. Tori snorted and then covered her mouth. The discussion at the other end of the table didn't cease. She moved her hand away, shooting him a teasing scowl across the table.

"You're making me more nervous."

"Sorry."

Tori sighed and set down her utensils. Then she plucked her napkin from her lap and set it next to her plate. "Fine, we'll go. But how are we going to get out…?"

"Just…say you have to go to the bathroom and…I'll sneak out with you."

"That's not going to work."

"Try it."

She raised her eyebrows and then leaned over towards her mother who was seated next to her.

"Mom…I'm going to the bathroom…"

"All right," Lady Ann answered, not taking her eyes off Felicity. She seemed completely enthralled by her, as were Zavier and Mayor Godwin. Tori rose stiffly and walked out of the room, hearing Russell get up moments later and follow her into the living room. As soon as they were both out, Russell let out a soft chuckle.

"Told you."

"I never knew you were such a criminal mastermind…"

There was a lull in the conversation in the other room and the house went momentarily silent. It made Tori's stomach flop, thinking that they'd been caught, but the talking resumed after a few seconds and she let out a breath.

"What do we do now? Hang out here?" she asked, looking around at the well-furnished room. The amount of expensive items sitting in plain sight was making her dizzy.

"No, when I said I wanted to leave I meant I wanted to _leave._ Let's go outside."

They snuck out the front door, although their stealth was hardly necessary as no one was going to be looking for them. When they were outside, Tori gasped at the sight of the sky. The clouds from before had cleared.

"I always knew it was called 'Starry Night' for a reason but this is…" There wasn't a word to describe it. For once she was grateful that the village was so far from the city. Even with the streetlights on the stars in the sky were brilliantly visible, billions of glittering beads stretching across the heavens. Even though she saw it every year, it seemed much more special tonight.

Tori felt the warmth of Russell's hand close around her own. "This is what it's supposed to be about, right?" he said quietly. She looked over at him, but his expression was impossible to read. The starlight was reflecting off his glasses, so she couldn't see his eyes.

Starry Night, the night when couples were supposed to look together at the sky. It hit her suddenly, bubbling up even after she'd tried to keep it hidden.

Lukas. It was pathetic that she still thought of him, and at such an inopportune time. She knew she didn't like him anymore, but the memory was still there—of everything. When she saw him with Sharron, when he treated her nicely, when he kissed her…

The sky looked distorted, the stars smearing into nothingness as her eyes filled with tears.

"Tori," Russell said abruptly, jerking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she said, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. She blinked as fast as she could.

"I want to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

She felt his hand tighten, and it made her skin feel tingly. "I…"

"Tori? Russell?"

Russell's fingers slid away as Lady Ann called their names. Tori felt overwhelmed all of a sudden, her thoughts of Lukas colliding with what Russell had almost told her.

"Yeah, Mom? We're here," Tori answered back, stepping into the light coming from the doorway. She wiggled her fingers at her side, still feeling where he'd been holding her hand.

"I thought you were going to the bathroom. Why are you out here with Russell?"

Tori shrugged and her mother shook her head.

"Never mind. We're having dessert, do you guys want some?"

Tori looked back over her shoulder at Russell. She still couldn't see his face.

"We'd love to," he answered, and all of the intensity that had been in his voice moments before vanished.

Tori let Russell and her mother lead her inside, her head still buzzing with curiosity and confusion.

_"I want to tell you something…"_

_What is it?_

_--  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Wow, you guys are so awesome! You reviewed so fast. Thank you so much! :) Please keep it up! Enjoy :D_

_--  
_

**Chapter 13**

Rosetta had gone through the motions of getting ready for bed and was now tucked under her covers in her pajamas, but her eyes were wide open. She'd tried leaving on the lights, sleeping above the blankets, switching her pillow cases, but nothing worked—she wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

_What did he mean by it? Is he coming back tonight? Tomorrow? In a few days? Was he lying? Did I imagine it? What if—?_

Her endless stream of thoughts was interrupted by a light _tink_. She tried to ignore it. _What if he was just…_

_Tink. _She sat up, almost grateful for the distraction. At least it kept her from worrying. _Tink, tink. _The sound was getting more persistant, but still very quiet. She sat still, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

_Tink._ Her window. Something was just outside her window. _But I'm on the second floor…there's no way…_

_Tink, tink. _She got up now and pushed aside her curtains. She pressed her face to the glass, squinting as hard as she could into the dark, and gasped.

Rosetta couldn't get her window open fast enough. "Lukas?" she said as loudly as she could without disturbing her father.

"Hey, Juliet."

_He's here he's here he's here_, her mind jabbered at her, and she tried to quiet her heartbeat so she could answer.

"You still there?" Lukas asked, and she shut her eyes, a huge smile settling onto her face.

"Y-yeah. I'm here. What was that sound before? It sounded like something was hitting my window…"

"Rocks."

"Oh."

He paused and she felt a jab a fear shoot through her, thinking he might've left, until he spoke again. "Can you come down?"

"Through the window?!"

"No, of course not, silly girl. You're pregnant." He said the word so breezily, _pregnant_, like it didn't even mean anything. "I mean, come through the front door."

"Okay." She started to turn around but then stopped, feeling childish but needing to ask her question anyway. "You'll still be there, right?"

"I'm waiting for you."

She flew down the stairs, grateful that her father went to bed so early and was such a deep sleeper. Her trembling fingers fumbled with the lock. _He's here he's here he's here…_

Rosetta shivered when she got outside. She was still wearing her flimsy nightgown and in her rush she hadn't grabbed any shoes. She had to hop from one foot to the other to keep her toes from freezing off. Even amidst all her happiness and anxiety at seeing Lukas again, she still felt a little self-conscious at what she was wearing.

"Rosetta," Lukas said, and the sound of him saying her name paralyzed her. Her body was aching, not just from the cold but also from what she wanted most, him, being right within reach.

"Hi," she said, and he stepped closer. She could see his face, and it brought everything back, especially her pain. She hadn't forgotten what he'd done, and she wouldn't.

"So," he said, looking flustered but happy. He ran both hands through his hair, his words tumbling out. "I'm so sorry, for everything…when your father came, I just…I…I had no idea, you know?" He paused as if he had to catch his breath, and changed the subject awkwardly. "How long have you been…I mean, I know how long but I…I can't believe that you…that you're…"

"I don't know if I'm keeping it," she said, interrupting his ramble. "What do you think?"

His face grew more serious at her question. "Well…okay, listen, I know you don't think that I…that I'm the greatest guy in the world, and I might not even be that great at being a parent, but—"

"Wait," she said, cutting him off again. "What are you saying?" _He wants it?_

"I mean, um…it's your decision, but if you were to keep it, I…I wouldn't mind being a father."

"I can't believe you're saying that," Rosetta blurted out. It was the last thing she would expect him to say. He always seemed like one of those guys that all they wanted to be was a confirmed bachelor.

His face fell and he sounded embarrassed. "I didn't mean to upset you or anything, I was just saying I'm not going to pressure you or something…"

"No, I just…never thought you'd say that. Like, ever." A goofy grin was working its way onto her face. "I mean, can you imagine a little kid coming up to you and saying, 'hey, Daddy!'"

Lukas relaxed a little and laughed. "Can _you_ imagine a kid coming up to _you_ and saying, 'what's for dinner, Mom?'?"

Rosetta snorted and shook her head. "No." She sighed. "It'll be a lot of work, you know."

"Yeah, but we'll manage." _We, we, he said we,_ her mind babbled and she tried to picture it, their family of three, but she couldn't.

"I still need to think, but…" She rested her hands on her stomach. "Maybe it won't be so bad."

"Hey, do you want to spend the night?" Lukas asked abruptly. His question brought all of her excitement to a dead halt.

"Lukas," she said, feeling suddenly drained. He shook his head, trying to correct himself.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I mean, we wouldn't share a bed or anything, I'd sleep on the floor, but I figured you'd want to get out of the house…and then we could talk more and…"

Rosetta hugged her arms around herself. She noticed the chill again and rubbed her goose bump-covered skin. "I can't. I haven't…got over it."

He looked disappointed but nodded. "I get it. I'm surprised you're even talking to me, after all."

"Plus my dad would kill me," she added, trying to smile and lighten the mood.

He grinned ruefully and then his expression softened. "But I can see you tomorrow, right?"

"If my dad doesn't kill _you_." The way he was looking at her stirred up her memory of how he used to look at her so intensely. But now she wasn't afraid.

He chuckled. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

But neither of them moved. He was still looking at her, lingering in front of her like there was more he wanted to do.

"You want to feel it?" Rosetta asked when he didn't leave.

"Huh?"

"I mean, my stomach. The baby. It's a little too early for anything, but…you know. I talk to it sometimes, so I was wondering if you…if you're not uncomfortable, that is."

Lukas looked anxious but pleased. He extended his hands slowly, resting them on her stomach. At his touch her heartbeat instinctively picked up, her blood running hot in her veins and her skin prickling. _This is your father,_ she told her baby.

"I don't know what to say," he admitted after a moment's pause, laughing a little.

"Then don't say anything."

They stayed like that, unmoving, until Lukas spoke again.

"Can I hug you?"

Rosetta tensed. She was still raw and hurt. If she gave in now…

"…Sure."

Then his arms were encircled around her and all her mind thought was _right_ before it went blank. When he pulled away it seemed too soon.

"Tomorrow," he said, and he walked away this time, without looking back.

She waited until she couldn't see him anymore before she went back inside. Her father was still sleeping when she crept to her room. She shut her door, leaning against it for a moment. The moment was still so vibrant in her memory; she could still feel his warmth in waves across her skin.

She shut off her light and slid under the covers, and for once, she fell asleep instantly.

--

Tori could barely sleep after they got home from Felicity's. Something about what Russell had said, and the way he said it bothered her.

"_I want to tell you something…"_

He'd been acting weirder lately, at least to Tori—but then again, she probably had, too, so who was she to judge?

But still, there was something in his tone…Tori had known him for years, since the day he'd opened the library, and he was always the one person who she trusted to be exactly the same. But now, she felt like there had been a drastic shift in the equation. It had awoken something, but she wasn't sure of what that something was.

_I'm over thinking it,_ she told herself as she pushed open the library doors the next morning on Monday. _Russell's the same as always, it's just your imagination…_

"Good morning, Tori," Russell said as she walked in, and the normalcy almost surprised her. She analyzed his voice and words for any hidden connotations and then answered hesitantly, "Good morning, Russell."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

It was the same as always, aside for the disappointment she was feeling.

--

Zavier awoke with a daze. It was one of those times when he felt like he was still sleeping even though his eyes were open, as if his dreams just weren't ready to relinquish control just yet.

It only lasted for a second, however, and he couldn't remember what he was thinking about, so he pulled himself out of bed and got dressed. As he tugged on a fresh shirt, he reflected on the night before. It had all seemed so strange and foreign. Usually they ate at the inn with Russell joining them. It was a little chaotic but friendly. With Felicity, everything seemed so stiff and out of place. He'd done his best to look attentive, but his mind was elsewhere.

Mainly, thinking of Mist.

As soon as he got outside he felt restless. It was like his life was currently going in a direction he wasn't sure he really wanted to go, and he didn't know how it would turn out. He needed something to happen.

He jogged past the bathhouse. No one was there. It was too early. He almost wished someone was there, anyone, just so maybe he could set off another domino effect like when he'd met Felicity.

But the rest of his morning was uneventful. As he headed back to the inn, Lukas came out. Zavier slowed to a halt, and Lukas did the same.

All the anger he'd felt towards him came back, but in a more subdued way. He was just relieved that Tori was over him, as far as he could tell.

"Good morning," Lukas said politely, like Zavier was a perfect stranger.

"Morning," Zavier grunted, taken aback. Lukas nodded and kept walking like everything was normal, but his eyes locked with Zavier's.

Zavier nodded back and pressed forward.

_A lot of things sure have changed._

_--  
_

"Hey," Camus said as soon as Melody opened the door. She still looked pretty upset, but it was better than the night before.

"Hey," she said, but she didn't sound happy to see him. He tried to resist rolling his eyes. He adored Melody to death, but her dramatic side could get a little taxing.

"So, I was thinking…maybe I should leave early," he said, trying to sound upbeat. Maybe his excitement would rub off on her today.

Instead, it had the opposite effect. The hysteria from the previous night crept back into her voice. "What?"

"You know…" He rubbed the back of his head. "I figure that I gotta leave soon, in less than a week, and it'd be good if I got used to the area, you know, settled…"

"But I don't want you to leave."

He sighed. Melody was so stubborn. "That's the thing. Maybe if I leave now, it'd be better for both of us."

"How could it possibly be better for either of us?"

Now he did roll his eyes. He didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Melody…come on. I understand you're upset, but I've waited for so long to do this. And I _will_ come back, I promise."

She opened her mouth to speak but then shut it and shook her head. "When are you leaving, then?"

"…Tomorrow morning."

Camus could tell his answer pierced her but she tried not to show it. "What time?"

"Really early. I'll say goodbye tonight so I don't have to wake you up."

Melody stared at the floor, looking like she was going to cry again. He reached out to her and she fell right into his arms, fitting herself in snugly.

"I'm here now, Melody. Let's just forget about me leaving now."

She mumbled something into his chest.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," she said, and she looked up at him. He could see she was trying her best to smile. "You're right. And…I am happy for you, Camus. I just don't want you to go."

"Thanks." He held her tighter. "I don't want to leave you either."

--

"We're hanging out at the square on New Year's, right?"

"Of course. Can Ceci come?"

"…Maybe next year. She can't stay up that late."

That's how their conversation went every year. It never bothered Tori before, but now it felt like she was reading from a script. She so badly wanted to bring up what had happened on Starry Night but felt too nervous.

"Where should I shelve this?"

"Put it with the magical history books."

"Oh, the cover's coming off this book…"

"I'll take it, I can repair it later."

It was the same thing every day. It used to be so comfortable and dependable, but now it felt monotonous. Finally, when she couldn't take it any longer, she asked, "Russell? What do you really think of me?"

"Hm?" Russell asked, looking up from the page he was reading. She studied his expression carefully.

"I asked, 'what do you really think of me?'"

Something flickered across his face but he disguised it well. "I'm not sure I understand…"

"Well, I feel like…" She looked down at her hands, tugging on her fingers. How _did_ she feel? "Oh, forget it."

"All right."

It felt like her opportunity was slipping away, so she snatched it back as best she could. "Russell?"

"Yes?"

"What were you going to tell me last night?"

"What?"

"Last night. You said, 'I want to tell you something,' but you never told me what…"

His smile remained on his face as he answered. "Really? I don't remember that."

"Yeah? Okay. Never mind," she said, even though she knew he was lying.

--


	14. Chapter 14

_Ahh, I'm sorry for the delay on this one! I actually kept forgetting to post it. x__x; Well, nevertheless, here it is now! Thanks for the reviews, by the way. Can I get two or three more, pretty please? :)_

---

**Chapter 14**

_I don't want to leave you either._

_Liar._

Melody tried to tell herself that she was being unreasonable, that she was hormonal or stubborn or overreacting, but she didn't believe what Camus told her.

If he was so sorry, why was he leaving in the first place?

_Left,_ she corrected herself, looking at the clock. _He's already gone by now._ She lay back on her pillow, folding her hands on her stomach. _He's already gone and he doesn't even know…_

Their goodbye the night before had felt so empty, at least to Melody. Her heart wasn't in it. She had done her best to play the role of the good, understanding, accepting girlfriend and it had taken everything out of her. She didn't want to move a muscle.

He wouldn't even be there until Thursday, which means it would take that long until he could call her.

It almost made her feel suicidal, but she remembered there was someone else sharing her body for now.

_We'll wait together._

_---  
_

As soon as Rosetta woke up she felt impatient. It was Tuesday, and Lukas had come back on Monday. He hadn't been able to come during the day—it was too risky with her father watching her like a hawk. But he came that night, doing the window routine again until she came downstairs. They hadn't said anything this time, he'd just held her, shielding her from the cold and everything else, although she'd had enough sense to grab shoes that time.

Now all Rosetta wanted was for it to be nighttime again so she could see him again. It was torture to have to deal with her father's suspicious looks and cold shoulder. He still hadn't talked with her about what had happened.

_He's probably in shock. He learned the hard way that his little girl isn't so little anymore._

She knew it was her fault, so that's why she decided she would try to talk to him as soon as he woke up.

"Good morning, Dad," Rosetta greeted brightly as he came down the stairs. She refrained from using "daddy" since she figured that would be pushing it.

Jean looked surprised and watched her carefully, as if he were seeing her for the first time. "Good morning," he said warily.

"Listen…I know you're really upset, but I wanted you to know…I'm—_we're_ keeping it. Lukas and I decided." She stopped, biting her lip. "I kind of…already talked to him."

Her father's face remained calm and blank. "You're back together, then?"

Rosetta looked down, feeling timid. "Yeah. We are."

"Are you going to marry him?"

Her head jerked back up. "_Dad_."

"Hey, it's a legitimate question." His face grew hard. "It's going to require a lot of effort, from both of you."

"Yeah, I know…" She put a hand to her forehead, smiling in spite of herself. "It's all happening really fast…"

"You could've told me."

"Dad…I know. But, just look how upset you got before. I knew that's how it would be. I was too scared."

"You still could've told me. You _should _have. Don't you trust me?"

Her hand dropped back to her side and her smile faltered. She could feel the tears coming. "Of course, Dad. I just really messed up for a little while. It…it won't happen again."

Jean cracked a smile. "I certainly hope not. Not until you've got a ring on your finger, at least."

"_Dad_." She broke into a smile as well. "…Thanks."

He held his arms wide apart and she welcomed the hug that he gave her.

---

"Hey, Zavier!"

Zavier blinked, the sound of his name pulling him out of his daze. Tuesday morning he had awoken with that restless feeling again, and it had brought him back to the bathhouse. He'd stared at the shut door, the closed sign, willing for something to happen. But nothing had, until now, and a breathless Felicity trotted up to him, her breath puffing out.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a little concerned by her exhausted state. He knew now as well as anyone how easy it was for her to get sick.

"Fine, fine…" she said, out of breath. "I just…when I saw you, I felt like I had to run even though you weren't going anywhere…"

"Huh?" Zavier grinned at her, puzzled but amused at what she'd said. She smiled back.

"Never mind, I don't even get it. The point is…" Felicity trailed off, looking at something over his shoulder. He almost turned around to look until he realized she was just being…

_What's the word for it?_

Her cheeks seemed a little pink, from the cold or maybe something else.

_She's acting…_

"Sunday is New Year's Eve, right?"

"Right…"

_Shy?!_

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over."

He tilted his head to the side, mystified at her offer. "To your house? Like on Starry Night…?"

"Y-yeah, except, you know. Just you, not your family."

"Oh." He hoped the surprise in his tone didn't offend her. It was just that he was…surprised. "Don't people usually go to the square?"

"Well…" she said hesitantly, biting her lip. She looked embarrassed by his question, so it made him feel guilty.

"I guess I can come," he answered finally, and she visibly brightened.

"Yeah!" Felicity cried, seeming as if she were speaking to no one in particular. "I mean…good! Great! That's…" She stopped, like she was at a loss for words. "…I'll see you then."

"Yeah, okay. See you."

She walked away, her hair swinging as she did so, and he took one final glance at the dark windows of the bathhouse.

_I seriously need to stop coming here…it just makes things more confusing._

_---  
_

"Have a nice day!" Nurse Lara called out to Rosetta as she left after her Thursday morning appointment.

Doctor Edward shuffled his files, fidgeting. Lara noticed this and smiled.

"He'll call soon," she assured him. "Just a few more hours."

The doctor laughed, looking a little embarrassed. He had always doted on Camus, especially when he was younger. "I know, I know…"

Their conversation dwindled. Lara put her chin in her hand, looking out the window dreamily. "You know, it's pretty amazing, having two pregnancies, one after the other."

Doctor Edward looked up, his brow furrowing. "Two?"

Nurse Lara nodded. "Yeah, Rosetta and—" She stopped, immediately realizing her mistake.

_Try not to let Camus or his father know that I'm pregnant, okay?_ Melody had asked her, grinning sheepishly. _I know his dad's the doctor and all, but I really don't want him to find out…_

Lara had done the best she could, even scheduling appointments with her specifically on days when Doctor Edward was out. But now, she'd messed it up by blurting it out.

"Rosetta and…?"

She coughed, as if this would make things less awkward. She wasn't about to lie to her boss. "Rosetta and…Melody."

"What's that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said…" _Just get it over with._ "Rosetta and Melody." She said it clearly this time; there was no use masking the truth with a coughing fit.

The clinic grew very still. Lara felt a pressure to say more, so she added—redundant in her nervousness—"Melody's pregnant too."

The doctor was very silent for a long time until he spoke. "Does Camus know?" he asked. She couldn't read his emotion from his voice.

"Um…I don't know?" she said weakly, flushing. It was a half-lie; Melody could have possibly told him by now and Lara just didn't know yet.

Doctor Edward looked down at his desk, at the papers spread before him.

"But he left. Why would he leave if he knew that…?" She knew that he wasn't talking directly to her but rather thinking out loud.

"I'm sure there was a reason she didn't tell him…"

"He should know."

"But…" Lara felt like she should try to help out Melody as best she could since she'd messed it up for her in the first place. She could try to stop Camus from finding out. "What about doctor-patient confidentiality? As medical professionals, we can't—"

"I'm not a medical professional right now, I'm his father. I'm a…" He leaned back in his chair. The expression on his face was simple: astonishment, pure astonishment and wonder at this newfound knowledge. "I'm a grandfather," he finished, his voice betraying his disbelief.

"…Congratulations?"

"Thanks, but…" Doctor Edward sat back up quickly, reaching for the phone. "I've got to tell Camus."

"He's got to call you first, remember? You don't have his number."

"Oh…right." He sat back in his chair, now looking conflicted. His impatience had returned.

"Doctor…"

"Yes?"

"He'll call soon—in just a few more hours."

A half-smile appeared on his face. "I know, I know."

---

Russell knew Tori was onto him, and it was making him nervous.

He knew it since Monday, when she'd looked him in the eye and asked, "What do you think of me?" How was he supposed to answer that? He knew what she was asking, or at least he thought he did, but it was hard to believe. After years of a sunny, shiny, innocent we're-like-siblings relationship, at least on her side, she has to go and ask him that one question that he couldn't answer.

_I'm in love with you even though I've known you since you were about fourteen,_ he pretended to say out loud. _Haha, can you picture the look on her face…? She'd probably melt. Or explode._

_Or totally hate my guts._

Tori hadn't asked him anything like that since, but he could tell that her suspicion was still there, lurking under all of their conversations like a shark circling beneath the waves. Except, even against all his doubt and fear, he still had this dumb little hope that maybe, maybe she had a tiny chance of feeling the same way, that maybe that shark was actually a harmless little shrimp that wasn't going to bite him in the ass after all.

---

"Camus," his father said, and although his voice crackled over the line Camus could still hear what he was saying. The reception was poor because of the distance and because it had started to snow. It had been good he'd left when he did, the driver had told him, because otherwise he would have been stuck back in Kardia until the snowstorm passed.

"Hey, Dad. I can only talk for a little bit since I've got to call Melody, but I thought I'd call you first."

"Son," his father broke in, and Camus picked up on the urgency in his tone. "I need to tell you something. It's about Melody."

"Melody?" Camus echoed, and the anxiety at all the possibilities buzzed in his ears. "Did something happen to her?"

"There's something she didn't tell you…"

He felt slightly panicked now. "What?"

"I know it's not my place to tell you this, but since you left I thought you should know. I'm not going to force you into a decision—"

"What. Is it," Camus asked, drawing out the question through gritted teeth

His father cleared his throat before speaking. "Melody, she's…pregnant."

---


	15. Chapter 15

_Here's the next chapter everyone :) Thanks for reviewing, as always. Don't be shy! Let's reach thirty reviews if we can, all right?! That means only three more to go! Anyway, I thought I would let you guys know that I'm taking part in the writing event known as National Novel Writing Month, or NaNoWriMo. Since I still have a few more pre-written chapters for this fic left, it won't impact the updates immediately, but I thought I'd say something now. Wish me luck! :D_

_---  
_

**Chapter 15**

"He still hasn't called yet!" Melody wailed into her pillow, sprawled across the bed on her stomach. "It's Saturday and he got there on Thursday and he hasn't called yet and I don't know why!"

"Melody, calm down," Sharron said, patting her friend's back. "I get why you're freaking out but you've got to calm down." She sounded pretty calm herself, but her mood wasn't rubbing off on Melody. Sharron had the job of damage control since Thursday passed and Camus hadn't called. Melody's sanity was quickly crumbling, so Sharron was there to try to hold her together.

Melody rolled over onto her stomach. "What if he got in some horrible accident on the way? There was supposed to be a snowstorm. What if there was a blizzard and the car he was in just slid right off the road? I've heard of stuff like that happening. It happens a lot this time of year. Oh my God, he's just lying there dead on the side of the road and he doesn't even know that I'm pregnant!"

"Melody," Sharron said, with a lot more seriousness this time. "He's not dead."

"You don't know that," Melody snapped, instantly shifting into anger. Her mood swings were getting to be too much, even for her. But Sharron put up a good fight and never lost her temper.

Melody had covered her face with her hands, and now she peeked out through her fingers. She heard how nasty she was being. "I'm sorry," she sighed, letting her hands flop down at her sides. "God, I'm such a mess. Why wouldn't he call?"

"Maybe the lines are down," Sharron said soothingly, trying to be the voice of reason. "Maybe he's been calling all this time but can't because the storm knocked out the power."

Melody bit her lip, not responding. Instead, she was trying to erase the irrational but very vivid images from her imagination of all the ways Camus could have met his end.

"Ugh. I guess you're right." Sharron smiled and relaxed a little. "But still…"

"Melody…"

"All right, all right!"

---

Rosetta let Lukas hold her hand as they walked around the village. The store was closed that day, and Jean had finally accepted her being alone with Lukas again, so they'd gone off on their own to spend the day.

Rosetta liked the feeling of Lukas' hand closed around hers. It felt so certain and sturdy, like a mountain. She clung to that feeling now.

"Hard to believe the year's almost over, huh?" Lukas remarked, swinging their arms a little. "Tomorrow's the last day of the _year_."

"Yeah, I…I can't really believe it either." It seemed like a second didn't go by without her being reminded of the thing, the _person_ growing inside her. Not that she ever really forgot.

"You know, I was wondering…"

"Hm?"

"Do you really want to go to the square this year? I mean, we could stay at home instead…I thought you might want to."

"Yeah, I don't really want to go out," Rosetta agreed, but getting her father to agree would be something else altogether. His already-pregnant daughter alone with her boyfriend on New Year's probably wasn't what he had planned.

Lukas seemed to read her mind. "Oh, we'll work it out…"

Rosetta stopped walking all of a sudden, pulling on Lukas's hand as he kept moving forward.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, stopping and giving a light tug on your hand. "Why did you stop?"

Rosetta opened her mouth, not sure of what to say. Of course; she should have realized it sooner. It was Saturday, so of course he would be there…

"It's…Ivan," she finally answered, the name feeling a million miles away. But the person, Ivan, was sitting right there, less than a couple of meters. He looked the same as always, sitting on the bench with his bag of stuff to sell.

"Who?" Lukas had started walking again, so she automatically went along even though she didn't want to. It would bring them right past where Ivan was set up.

She didn't answer, but stared at Ivan as they walked past. She watched him lift his head and take the second to recognize her, and another to react.

"Rosetta." All he said was her name. She stopped again, but Lukas seemed to foresee it this time and stopped as well.

"Hey, Ivan," she said, wondering if she sounded as nervous as she felt. How was she supposed to act? Happy to see her friend? Or embarrassed—which was more accurate to how she was currently feeling—to have to be seen with the ex, the father, the _cheater_, in Ivan's eyes?

"Can I talk to you, in private?" Ivan asked earnestly, and Rosetta felt Lukas stiffen next to her. She knew he realized something was going on, even though he didn't know what. _Like he has the right to be jealous,_ she thought, the ugly sentence forming itself before she could put a stop to it. _He's the one who was cheating on me._

"It's okay," she said to Lukas, nodding and letting go of his hand. She let go of the reassuring feeling with it. Lukas kept his face vacant and walked off until he was out of earshot. As he walked away, she felt like she was back to where she had been just a few weeks ago. A normal Saturday with a normal guy, no boyfriends to have to think about. Just Ivan and Rosetta. But she knew now things had changed. They were far from how they had been at the start.

"So," he said, when Lukas was gone. He smile was strained. "How've you been?"

Why was she feeling so embarrassed to be seen with Lukas? It was just Ivan. "F-fine," she said, finding her voice. "It's been good. Um. How are you?"

Ivan looked down at the ground. "'I'm sorry. But I can't.'"

At first, Rosetta frowned in confusion. Then the memory hit her.

"Ivan…"

"That's the last thing you said to me. How do you think I feel?" He let out a laugh, but it was too bitter.

"Oh shit." _Was that really what I said?_ "Ivan. You know that I didn't mean it that way."

"How did you mean it, then?"

Rosetta looked up at the sky, trying to push back the tears. This feeling was too ugly. Just seeing Ivan was bringing up all the feelings from when Lukas was gone and Ivan was all she had had to hold on to. She forced herself to look at him, pulling herself together. "I…I was just really—"

"You know what? Never mind. It's not my business. You said it and that's okay."

"It shouldn't be—"

"Go back to your boyfriend, Rosetta. He's waiting for you." The word _boyfriend_ almost came out as a sneer, but she could tell he was hiding it the best he could.

"I _am_ sorry, Ivan. I am."

"See you. Or, not."

Rosetta knew it was too late to say anything else; their conversation was over. "Bye." She didn't linger any longer. She turned and went to Lukas, almost ran. She held out her hand, searching for his.

"Something wrong?"

_Crap._ She tried to casually swipe at her eyes. She slid her fingers back into his, trying to get comfortable again.

"…Oh, nothing," she said, pausing just a little too long before her answer. "Just an old friend."

---

"Hi," Mist said as soon as Zavier opened his bedroom door.

"M-Mist!" he stuttered, nearly jumping back in surprise. _Okay, so I'm not quite over it yet._

"I didn't want to leave things the way they were," Mist began, plunging so fast into the conversation that Zavier had to scramble to catch up.

_The way they were…? _

_Oh, right._ _Now I remember._

The way they were, as in, the way he'd asked her to Starry Night and then stormed out like a pathetic, jealous jerk when she'd said no.

"Uhh, sorry?" he offered meekly, completely mortified. He felt like his blush was reaching to his toes.

Mist shook her head in response. "No, no, I'm sorry."

"No, seriously, I'm sorry." This was one thing he was sure of, no matter how envious of Raguna he was. "You already had plans, I didn't have any right to get mad."

"Well, nevertheless…" Mist said, trailing off. "…I want to make it up to you. So." She stopped, clearing her throat like she was about to say something very important, although her silly grin betrayed her attempted formality. "How about we go to the square tomorrow for New Year's?"

Zavier's jaw dropped, literally. He didn't care how stupid he looked; the shock at her inconceivable question, quickly followed by incredible frustration, was overwhelming.

He'd already made plans. With _Felicity_. And there was Mist on his doorstep asking him out on a (kind of) date.

"Damn," he spluttered, and Mist's face contorted in confusion.

"Huh?"

"No, no! I mean, agh! You know I want to go…"

"Great!"

"I mean I _would_ want to go. But, I kind of already have plans."

Her face fell slightly but she stayed cheerful. "Oh, if it's with your family they can come, too, of course! I'd love to have them along."

Now Zavier felt like twice the jerk. First he goes and throws a fit about Starry Night, and now he's turning her down.

However, in a tiny corner of his mind, he couldn't help feeling just a little satisfied. Powerful, really, because for once, _he_ got to decide something about Mist, instead of having to go along with whatever crap happened.

This was the moment of truth: he could say yes or no. He could always tell Felicity that his mother wanted him home or something. After all, this was the break he'd been waiting for, the opportunity to end all opportunities…

"Actually, I meant that I had plans with someone else. With Felicity. Sorry." He was momentarily buoyed by his display of power. However, he was soon crashing back down to Earth when he saw the look on her face.

"Oh. Well. That's what I get for waiting so long, huh? Haha," Mist murmured, looking completely perplexed and a little hurt by this turn of events. "I'll see you around, then, Zavier."

"Um," he said, but she was already gone.

Okay, so now he was _thrice_ the jerk. He needed a medal around his neck or something. Three-time champion of completely screwing things up.

"Ugh," he groaned, shutting the door and flopping onto his bed.

---

Tori was always impressed by how quickly time could fly, especially when an ending was coming up. After a whole year of waiting, it had all come down to one day. Soon it would be one hour, one minute, one second and then everyone would have to start the countdown all over again. The past week had seemed to drag by, but now it was Sunday, the last day of the year, and time seemed to be barreling towards the finish line.

"Happy New Year!" Cecilia shouted, running over to Tori and hugging her legs.

"Not yet," Russell reminded his daughter, shaking his head. "The new year starts tomorrow. Today is New Year's _Eve_."

"Happy New Year," Tori answered her, playfully ignoring Russell and patting Cecilia on the head.

She was at Russell's for dinner like they did every year. Usually her mother and Zavier would come with her, but Lady Ann had contracted a cold and Zavier had mentioned something about having other plans, so it was just her and Russell and Cecilia tonight, until Cecilia had to go to bed.

This difference, however minor, was enough to make Tori's heart quicken. For once, after Cecilia was asleep, they'd be alone. On New Year's Eve.

_Wait, wait, wait. Stop right there,_ her inner, more sensible self chimed. _What're you thinking of, anyway?_

"Let's eat," Cecilia half-whined, pulling on the hem of Tori's dress.

"Cecilia," Russell said, although he didn't sound like he was really scolding her. "Well, she's right, anyway. Let's go eat, I already have it made."

"Yum," Tori answered over the sound of her own buzzing thoughts.

---

Rosetta had managed to push most of what she'd felt with Ivan away, but a little part of it was still nagging her, tugging at her attention like it was trying to gently remind her of something.

She and Lukas were sitting side by side on her bed, and she couldn't stop thinking of what had happened last time they were here. She was pretty surprised her father had allowed Lukas in her room, but as the days went by he'd gotten laxer and laxer.

"Today's the day, huh? New Year's Eve," Lukas said next to her, almost right in her ear. He had her hand in his and was tracing lazy circles with his thumb on the back of it. She tried to focus on what he was saying, but it felt like her mind was going around and around with his touch.

"Y-yeah."

"Are you okay?" He leaned into her as he asked his question, and she suddenly considered pushing him away. What if she had done that back on that night, before they'd slept together? She wouldn't be pregnant right now. It was strange to imagine that, because now she was looking forward to having a child. It had become her whole life. What had she done before then? It was hard to remember.

When she didn't answer at first, he spoke again. "I mean, you've seemed kind of…I don't know, _off_ since you talked to that Ivan guy."

"I'm fine. I'm just nervous, I guess."

"About what?"

"What do you think?" she asked, laughing and patting her stomach. "It's all I can think about."

"Don't worry," he said, and started making those circles on her hand again.

"Are you with me just because I'm pregnant?" Rosetta blurted out, and as soon as she did she realized that's what she'd been worried about, ever since she talked to Ivan. Or maybe that's what she'd been worried about all along, and Ivan just helped bring it out of her. But whatever the reason, the question was out on the table now. She waited for his answer.

"What?"

"I mean, if I wasn't pregnant…when my dad came to you on Starry Night…would you have come? Would you have stuck around?"

"What are you—I mean, that's so…" He trailed off, like he was speechless. Rosetta was unsure of what this meant.

"Well, think about it. We hadn't even been speaking, and then you find out I'm pregnant and you're at my house, and—"

"Rosetta, how could you even think that? I came because I was worried about you."

Rosetta stared at the carpet, not answering. It was so hard to believe what he was saying, after she found out he'd violated her trust.

"Look at me," he said, and she silently obeyed. "You don't believe me, do you? I care about you so much, and I wanted to be there then and I want to be here now."

She looked at him, swallowing hard. Her mouth was dry.

"You don't trust me anymore."

"Oh, Lukas. I want to."

Then suddenly he pushed her gently back onto the bed and leaned over her, his arms on either side of her, holding himself up.

She felt dizzy even though she was lying down. The sight of him towering over her and yet so close was terrifying her.

"I love you," he said, his voice rumbling in her ears although it was just above a whisper. "Do you believe me?"

Rosetta flushed, trying to regain the ability to speak. "Y-yes."

Lukas kissed her then, and she grabbed onto his shirt, looking for something to hold onto so she wasn't completely lost.

She was back on that cliff, and this time she didn't know how far she was going to go.

---


	16. Chapter 16

_So, I didn't quite reach my goal of getting thirty reviews; just one shy of it. But thanks for reviewing anyway! Please enjoy this next chapter :) Things are quite dramatic...I felt a little embarrassed writing some of the scenes, haha...sorry for any cheesiness.  
_

_---  
_

**Chapter 16**

Dinner with Russell went smoothly enough; Cecilia was their referee although she didn't know it herself. The conversation stayed light and airy and Tori felt herself relax a little. As soon as Russell shut Cecilia's bedroom door, however, she felt her stomach jolt.

"Shall we head out?" Russell said, as if he wasn't aware of the suddenly charged atmosphere.

"S-sure."

When they got outside and the cold air hit them, Russell adjusted his coat and then took Tori's hand. He gave her a smile and she tried to smile back, except it was hard because she was starting to feel like she was going to faint.

Tori didn't want to admit it, but lately she was starting to feel around Russell the way she used to feel around Lukas. In other words, completely paralyzed and utterly inept.

She tried to remind herself what it was like doing this when she was sixteen. Russell had been—she did the math in her head quickly—almost twenty-three? A sixteen-year-old girl and a twenty-two-year-old man. Now it was two years later, and were things really that different?

Tori was getting tangled in her own thoughts, so she tried to block them all out as they approached the square.

It almost nine o'clock, so the square wasn't completely filled yet. Tori wondered how many people were actually going to come. Something seemed a little different this year.

She realized Russell had loosed his grip on her hand, so she dropped it quickly and rubbed her palms together, trying to get rid of the tingly feeling.

"Pretty cold, huh?" Russell said, misunderstanding her gesture. She jerked her head in a nod and started fidgeting with her fingers.

Mayor Godwin was there and stopped to talk to them. He thanked them for coming on Starry Night. He stayed a little longer, exchanging polite pleasantries before going off to talk to Bianca and her father. Tori spoke to the mayor, but it felt like she was on autopilot mode; she barely heard what she was saying.

When Mayor Godwin left, Russell looked at her, seeming concerned.

"Tori…you don't seem like…yourself."

Tori shied away from his gaze, looking at the ground. "Um, well, you know," she mumbled incoherently at her shoes. She cleared her throat. "Guess I was just…spacing out there for a second…"

"No, no, I don't mean just now. You are acting a little strange—" he paused to laugh lightheartedly, "—but I mean…for a while. Did something happen? Is it because…of that guy?"

"What guy?" Tori asked, too fast. _Forget about change,_ her mind complained. _Now I just wish we could stick to the script._ She wasn't ready to talk about it, any of it.

"That guy…you know, the one that your 'friend' was involved with?" He waited but she didn't say anything. "I…I know it wasn't a friend. It was you, wasn't it?"

"Y-yeah…" She felt so ashamed of herself. How much did he know about it?

"Why didn't you think you could trust me?"

"I-I don't know! I was just—!" she burst out, blinking away tears. Now she felt like crying. She lowered her voice, taking in a shaky breath. "I was so embarrassed. I didn't want anyone to know."

"Tori…" Russell held her hand again, and this time it stabilized her. But she still wanted to pull away. She didn't deserve his sympathy. "You know I'd listen to anything you say. I wouldn't judge you."

"It was Lukas," Tori whispered, hanging her head. _Now do you still think you won't judge me?_

Russell was silent, waiting for her to continue.

"I…I always liked him, ever since…oh, I don't know! I just sort of…noticed him one day. But…but he didn't notice _me_. He was after Rosetta. I knew as well as anyone.

"But I still…I still…" She sniffled, too scared to look at Russell's face. His grasp never weakened, so she made herself go on. "…Anyway…I saw him one day. W-with Sharron. Even though he was with Rosetta…he was with Sharron, too. I didn't want to think about it, so I didn't. I know what he was doing was awful, I knew it then, but…he was so nice to me. He knew I saw and so he started being nice to me. He _noticed_. I didn't want to care about anything else.

"But then, he…he kissed me. I didn't want him to. So I told Rosetta…" Her tears fell now, and it felt as though they were scorching her skin as they rolled down her cheeks. "…But I don't know if I did the right thing. I don't think it made it any better, because nothing could make up for what I did! All I wanted was for someone to notice me, but I didn't want it that way, I—!"

"Tori," Russell said, and his hand slid out of hers. Her stomach seized with panic, but then his hands were on her shoulders.

She didn't look at him for a long time, but when he didn't say anything else, she slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"I notice you," he murmured, and then kissed her.

---

"Come in!" Felicity said excitedly as soon as she answered the door. She pulled Zavier inside by the wrist and he stumbled forward in surprise. She seemed more exuberant than usual, without any trace of an illness ailing her.

"Where are we going?" Zavier asked as they tromped up the stairs, Felicity's hand still clamped on his arm.

"To my room, of course!" There wasn't any suggestion in her voice, but the thought of it still made Zavier flush.

"Y-your dad?" he spluttered as she pushed open her door.

"At the square," she answered, looking a little amused at his flustered reaction.

"So we're…?"

"Alone? Yeah. Pretty much." She finally released him and sat down on her bed, bouncing a little on impact.

Zavier tried to make himself be okay with the idea. "You sure seem excited, huh?"

Felicity fell back onto her bed, stretching her arms out. "Yeah, I guess. Aren't you?"

"Aren't I excited? For what?"

"It's the new year!" She made a swooping gesture with her hand. "Almost, at least."

"I guess I never got that pumped up about it before…"

She laughed and turned her eyes to the ceiling. "Come here," she commanded abruptly.

"What…?"

"Come here!" She patted the spot next to her. "I don't bite."

Zavier hovered in the doorway, uncertain about complying. Was it really okay? But he figured that if she said it was, it really was.

"You're so shy," Felicity giggled when he finally dropped down on to the bed.

"Oh, whatever," he grumbled in embarrassment, rolling his eyes.

"Come on," she said, and her hand snaked across the blankets to find his. "We're friends, aren't we?"

He instinctively pulled away. _This is so weird. Not bad-weird, but… _"Yeah, yeah, sure."

"Is something wrong?" She sat up and scooted beside him.

"Why did you ask me to come here? Why not just go to the square like everyone else?"

She frowned, seeming puzzled by his discomfort. "I guess I didn't want to. I wasn't up to it."

"Are you sick?"

She laughed again, shaking her head. "Do I have to be sick to hang out with you alone?"

"Oh." So that was what this was about. And yet something still wasn't adding up, although he couldn't tell what.

Felicity fell silent, so Zavier glanced over at her questioningly. She was picking at the bed sheets.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it," he said hastily, wondering if he'd upset her. But then it struck him. She wasn't offended, she was acting the way she had the other day—shy.

"You know, Zavier…" she began, lifting up her head and staring him right in the eyes.

"Y-yeah?" Her sudden determination threw him off.

"I know you're really dense sometimes, but…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ugh." She shielded her face with one hand, blocking her view of Zavier. "Surely you have to get it…"

"Get what?" He was completely bewildered now. Everything had been going fine, at least mostly fine, and now she'd pulled this bizarre stunt.

Zavier jumped when she put her hands on his shoulders, making him turn a little so he was facing her.

"What do you think?" she said, still sounding firm despite the flush creeping across her face. "Do you really think that I would want you to spend New Year's Eve alone with me as _friends_?"

"Oh," he said again, but it was a different "oh" this time. An "oh" of understanding.

She was staring at him imploringly, so Zavier figured he should say more. "So, what do you want to do now?"

A tiny smile worked its way onto her face.

"What do you think?"

---

"Lukas," Rosetta mumbled into his lips.

She could feel the disappointment in his body as it stiffened slightly. His hand slid out from under her shirt and he moved into a sitting position beside her. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Sorry," he said to the wall, avoiding her eyes. "I got carried away."

"No, it was kind of my fault, too…"

He looked over at her from the corner of his eye. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm just…" Rosetta ran a hand through the back of her head, trying to smooth out her hair. "I'm just not ready to go there again."

"I shouldn't have pushed you. The first time, I mean."

Rosetta tried to smile reassuringly. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you for it. I'm…" She grazed her fingertips against her own stomach. "Happy."

Saying it out loud made her realize how true it was. It wasn't perfect, but she felt happy.

_It's a weird ending, but I guess it's still a happy one, huh? _That's what Sabrina had said to her.

_But it's not an ending,_ Rosetta reasoned. _We're just beginning. A new year, a new baby, a new life…_

Lukas smiled at her, and she started to smile back but then a yawn escaped her.

"Don't tell me you're falling asleep before the year even starts," Lukas teased, winding a lock of her hair around his finger.

"No, no…I just got really sleepy all of a sudden." She leaned back into her pillows and Lukas let go of her hair. "I'll stay awake…if you promise you'll stay."

"Like _stay_, as in, overnight?" he asked, sounding very surprised. She rolled onto her side, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas. And you'll have to sleep on the floor, got it?"

She felt his hand touch the small of her back.

"Not yet, though, right?" he said, his voice in her ear.

Rosetta laughed and rolled over so they were face-to-face. "Nope. Not yet."

---

"Melody, come one. Let's just go," Sharron said, pulling on her friend's arm. Melody stayed rooted to the spot.

"No," she whined, trying to break free from Sharron's grip. "It's too early…he might still call…"

"Melody…" Sharron rubbed her temples in agitation but Melody didn't care. She needed to talk to Camus. So what if he hadn't called yet? He could any minute now, and she wasn't going to miss it by going to the square.

"Sharron, you know how important this is."

"Yeah, but…" Sharron trailed off, biting her lip. Melody eyed her, crossing her arms.

"You don't think he's going to call."

"No, I just think that he probably won't call, and if he does he won't mind if you go out on New Year's Eve. If he's going to talk to you, he'll call back later if you don't pick up."

Melody fell into the nearby chair, tears suddenly in her eyes. "He's not going to call! Do you think he broke up with me?"

"Melody, you're not listening to me."

"He's been there a couple days. What if he's already found another…?" She broke off with a gasp, unable to complete the thought aloud.

"Oh, please," Sharron groaned, rolling her eyes. "You're not even listening to yourself! How am I supposed to help you? I'm trying, but…"

Melody laid her head on the tabletop, turning away from Sharron. "You can go, then."

Sharron sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not leaving you alone on New Year's Eve, not like this."

"I want to be alone."

"Melody…"

Melody moved her head so she could see Sharron. "I _want_ to be _alone_."

Sharron threw her hands up into the hair, shaking her head. "Fine. I did the best I could but I am honestly losing my mind. I get that you're hormonal and upset, but I need a break. I hope he calls, Melody. Happy New Year's."

Melody listened to the click of the door signaling Sharron's exit and hated herself instantly. She closed her eyes, trying to wish away all of her bad feelings. _Ugh, being pregnant sucks._

She sat there for what felt like an immeasurable amount of time before she heard someone knock on the doorframe.

"Melody?"

"What, Sharron?" Melody asked, her regret from before instantly vanishing. She really did want to be alone now.

"Huh? Sharron? I saw her coming out on the way here, but…Melody, it's me."

Her eyes flew open, but she wasn't facing the doorway so couldn't see who it was.

"Are you okay?"

She was almost too scared to look. _Is hallucinating a side effect of pregnancy? No one told me I was going to start _hearing_ things…_

"Melody?" Something brushed her back. _That felt real._

She picked her head off the table very slowly, still anxious.

"C-C-Camus?" she choked out, her eyes going wide. "Wh-why are you here?"

A small half-grin tugged on the side of his mouth. "Aren't you happy?"

Melody burst into tears and his smile was quickly replaced with worry. "Oh, Melody, I didn't mean to…"

She was supposed to be talking to him on the _phone_, not in person. What was going on?

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to stifle her crying. "Why didn't you call me? What about your job?"

Camus dragged the other chair around the table so he could sit next to her. "Melody…I don't know how to say this, but…my father told me. About…"

She blinked in confusion, her tears slowing a little. "What? Your father? What about him?"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Her eyes grew even wider than before. "What?"

"Well, aren't you? He told me—"

Melody shook her head, completely baffled. "I am, I am, but, how did he know—?"

"What do you mean, 'how did he know?' How come _I_ didn't know? Why did my father find out first?"

"He wasn't supposed to find out at all!" Melody wailed, trying to work things out in her mind. Lara must have told him somehow, probably by accident. So once Camus's father knew, he told Camus as soon as he knew…

"What are you talking about? Were you _hiding_ it or something?"

"I wasn't trying to!"

"'Trying'? Either you were or you weren't!"

"No, you don't get it!"

"Then tell me!"

Melody recoiled when she realized they were both shouting. Camus noticed her wince and took a deep breath.

"I came as soon as he told me," Camus said, lowering his voice to a normal level. "I wanted to call, but the phone lines were down because of the storm. It interrupted the call with my father, and after that I couldn't get through to anyone else. Melody…I just want to know what's going on. How long…?"

Melody stared at her lap. "Almost three months."

"Jesus." He leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling looking calm now and sounding thoughtful as he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't find out until a month ago! I was planning on telling you on Starry Night, so it'd be special…"

"Oh."

"But then you told me about your apprenticeship, and…I don't know, I just got really scared. I knew how much you wanted it, and…" She broke off, smiling bitterly. "A baby wasn't exactly in your plans."

"You still should've told me."

"I know, I know! I really messed up. Like, big time. But I thought it was too late to fix it…"

"So you're keeping it, I take it?"

"Y-yeah." Melody looked back down at her lap, her heart pounding. "I…I want to. Are you okay with that?"

He paused, and his silence made her heart jump. She covered her face with her hands, trying to keep in a noisy sob.

"Melody, calm down…I just…I really need to think about this, okay?"

She didn't say anything. She felt torn between being angry and happy. Angry because Camus wasn't giving her a straight answer, and happy because Camus was there, right in front of her.

"Besides," he continued, touching her hand. "I haven't even seen my father yet. I'm sure he wants to see me. It's late…I need to go back home."

_How could he be doing this to me? _"C-Camus…" she sniveled pitifully, the tears leaking through her fingers. "Please stay…" It was like Starry Night all over again.

"Melody…I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. I just need time, all right? This is…a lot."

_Yeah, and how do you think I feel? _She didn't say anything else, but she took her hands away from her face. He stood and kissed her forehead.

"Happy New Year's. I'll see you tomorrow."

She remained still as he walked to the door.

---

Russell could feel Tori let out a small muffled sound when he pressed her lips to hers.

_Oh my God, what are you doing? She just told you about how another guy took advantage of her by kissing her, and so you go and do the same thing? What are you thinking? She was obviously upset and you go and completely disregard everything she's told you? What are doing? What are you thinking?_

His mind was barraging him with an onslaught of self-hate, kicking him over and over again for doing something so completely brainless.

Meanwhile, his body was telling him, _aren't her lips soft?_

Russell felt something on his chest, and realized it was Tori's hands pushing him away. He practically jumped backwards at her touch, like she'd pressed a lit match to his skin.

"Tori," he said, not sure what to do now. Apologize, maybe?

She was staring at him open-mouthed, but it was hard to gauge her reaction. She looked stunned, but not angry or upset. Yet.

"What—?" she started to say, bringing a hand to her mouth as if she were going to wipe her lips. But then they were interrupted by a booming voice.

"Happy New Year!" Jasper, Bianca's father, practically shouted at them. He had a wine glass in his hand.

Bianca looked simultaneously horrified, angered, and humiliated. "Daddy, please. It's too early."

Russell wondered fleetingly if she meant too early for New Year greetings or too early to be drinking.

Jasper let out a thunderous laugh, oblivious to his daughter's displeasure. Tori gave Russell a wide-eyed look around Jasper's bulky figure, like she was about to either laugh or cry.

"Happy New Year to you, sir," Russell said politely, tearing his eyes away from Tori to nod at Jasper. "And to you, Bianca."

Bianca wrinkled her nose, like she was both disgusted and surprised that a lowly librarian knew her by name.

"Y-yeah, Happy New Year…" Russell heard Tori squeak. He forced himself to look away, addressing Jasper and Bianca instead.

"I know this seems a little abrupt, but I'm afraid I was just about to leave," Russell said, wanting to see how Tori reacted to this but staying focused on not looking at her. "I'll see you next year. Have a good evening."

He heard Jasper say something in response as he turned away, but didn't stop to look back. He just kept walking, ducking his head against the cold gust of wind as he passed beneath the streetlamps.

---


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for the reviews. :) I'm afraid this chapter ends on a horrible cliffhanger. I'm sorry. But you know, the faster you guys review... ;) Thank you! Please enjoy!_

_---  
_

**Chapter 17**

The first thing Zavier thought was, _kissing Felicity feels pretty good._

In the midst of their making out, Felicity had pulled Zavier on top of her, so they were both lying on her bed. It was like he was having an out-of-body experience, just watching the unbelievable take place, hardly able to wrap his mind around what was going on.

Still, there was this little tickle, a little itch scratching at the back of his head. _Something's not right,_ it told him.

_Stop spoiling it for me,_ he snapped back in reply.

His jacket was on the floor. When had that happened?

_Oh well._

Felicity was pulling on the bottom of his shirt.

"Stop," he said, grabbing one of her hands gently to restrain her.

"Hm?" Felicity's face was pink and she gave him a mischievous smile. "Going too fast for you?"

"No, that's not it…" He got off of her, sitting up on the bed. What was his problem? Everything should be fine. Great, in fact. And here he was putting on the brakes.

"What is it?" The hint of unease in her voice was evident, and it surprised him a little. It was like she had known this was coming.

"I dunno," he answered honestly. He didn't have a clue why, but he knew with a certainty that he didn't want to be making out with Felicity.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it too far," she said, draping her arms over his shoulders, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"No, you weren't taking it too far…"

"Then why did you stop?"

"I just…didn't want to anymore."

"Why?" she persisted, sounding more and more nervous.

"I mean, I didn't want to with you." He knew instantly how harsh his words were. She pulled away from him, shrinking back immediately. He felt guilty, but also felt relief from being truthful.

"Ouch," she muttered, obviously trying to sound light-hearted but failing.

"I'm sorry."

"No…I already knew, anyway."

_Okay, so I definitely wasn't expecting that._ "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know I'm not the one you want to be with. C'mon, you can't be that dense," she joked.

He twisted around so he could face her. What was she talking about?

"What are you talking about?"

She shook her head, scoffing and rolling her eyes. "Who are you thinking about right now? Who have you been thinking about?"

"Right now…" he repeated, blinking in confusion.

_It's Mist._

"Have you got it yet?" Felicity asked quietly.

"But how…"

"Oh come on, everyone in town knows how you lust after her."

"It's not _lust_," he retorted, flushing. Felicity laughed a little, a real laugh, and he did, too.

"Now, go on, little Zavier. What are you doing, hanging out with me when you should be hanging out with her?"

"But I can't go!"

"Why not?" She asked it flat-out, like not going wasn't even an option.

"Because I…she likes Raguna!"

"So what if she does?"

He sighed in irritation, taking a different route. "Besides, I really messed up things with her anyway." He winced, remembering their last conversation.

"It couldn't be that bad."

"I turned her down so I could hang out with you."

"…You really are dense."

"I am aware." He wasn't annoyed this time; he sighed in dejected defeat.

Felicity turned her eyes thoughtfully to the ceiling. "Well, nevertheless, I think you should go."

"Have you been listening?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. And I say, forget about the odds! Just go get 'em!"

"Ugh." Zavier ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up straight on his head. "You really are something."

She grinned at him. "Thanks. Anyway…go get the girl, Zavier. You know you want to."

"Yeah, but…"

"No 'buts'! Do it for me." Her throat caught on her words, and he suddenly noticed the tears in her eyes despite her eyes.

"Felicity…"

She shook her head, blinking rapidly. "Go."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"God, Zavier, stop trying to be so nice!" She laughed again but this time it almost sounded like a sob. "I'm trying to be gracious here. I'm trying to make you _happy_. I'm trying to return the favor."

Zavier waited a few more seconds but then slid off the bed. "Okay."

"Good luck. I'm rooting for you."

He took a deep breath and then stopped. "Wait, I don't even know where she is right now."

"At the square, dummy," Felicity giggled. "Now go already!"

---

Tori drifted around in shock after Russell left. She considered leaving, but where would she go? Spending New Year's Eve in a nearly empty inn seemed immensely lonely. So she stayed at the square, floating amongst the other attendees as more and more villagers arrived.

She was trying to sort out what had happened. She'd spilled her guts to Russell, preparing herself for his disgust, and instead he'd…kissed her.

Tori had reacted based on instinct, pushing him away. She hadn't meant to, although maybe she did. She thought things had been more confusing before, with so many puzzle pieces to go through, but the kiss had blown through like a wind, scattering everything everywhere. She was at a loss.

"Tori," someone said breathlessly, and then suddenly her brother appeared at her side. She wasn't even surprised; she was currently numb to the world.

"Have you seen Mist?" Zavier asked, not noticing her condition at first. But he frowned when he got a good look at her. "Are you okay?"

Tori stared at him. When was the last time they had talked like siblings? She remembered their argument when he'd caught her with Lukas. That seemed light years away, and so meaningless now. It wasn't anything to stop talking to your own brother over.

"Tori?" he prompted when she didn't answer.

"Um…yeah. Fine. Mist arrived with Raguna a while ago."

"Dammit," Zavier growled under his breath.

"Are _you_ okay?" she asked, her eyebrows rising.

"Sure," he said, standing on tiptoe to see over her head. When his eyes returned to his sister's questioning gaze he sighed. "Well, you know. I'm just…a little nervous."

"Good luck," she said automatically. And she meant it. For some reason, she was swelling with affection for Zavier at that moment. She realized that she'd really missed him. They had never been that close, but he was always looking out for her and she had taken that for granted.

"Yeah…thanks, Tori." He smiled at her. "I gotta go. But, uh, Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," she replied, glancing at the clock. It was past eleven. Time sure was picking up now.

"See you."

"Bye."

They nodded at each other as Zavier pushed past her into the crowd.

---

_New Year's resolution number one: Be nicer to Tori._

Zavier had been mad at her ever since Winter Thanksgiving, when she'd thrown a fit about Lukas. But talking to her now, it was like she was a different person. She didn't look at the ground when she spoke anymore. It made him miss her, even though he didn't want to admit it.

He turned his attention back to the task on hand. Felicity was counting on him, and now Tori was, too, sort of, even though didn't know what was going on. He'd caught a glimpse of a blue dress swaying through the crowd, and was doing his best to tail it.

"Do the fireworks start before or after midnight?" It was Raguna's voice asking the question, and Zavier's head jerked towards the source.

"After, I think," Mist answered, and Zavier slowed to a stop. He could see them both easily now. Mist was standing next to Raguna, a cup in her hand. Raguna wasn't holding anything, but it looked like any second now he was going to take Mist's hand.

_Go,_ said Felicity in his head, and so he went.

"Hey, guys!" Zavier said loudly as he approached them, not caring if he was making himself look like a jackass. His heart was beating out of control, he was so nervous. It was all he could do to see straight.

"Zavier?" This was Mist; a confused look crossed her face when she saw him.

"Hey," Raguna greeted, nodding at him. He pushed his hands into his pockets looking a bit disgruntled, to Zavier's amused satisfaction.

"So, what's up?" Zavier asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding frantic.

"You said you weren't coming." Mist's tone was accusatory. Raguna got quiet.

Zavier gulped. _All right, don't mess it up this time. _"Yeah, well, actually, about that, um…"

"So, I think I'll get something to drink. You want anything, Zavier?" Raguna broke in, already edging away.

"No," Zavier answered. He wasn't upset about the interruption; on the contrary, he felt saved. But the feeling didn't last long after Raguna walked off.

Mist took a sip from her cup, watching him. It was strange to see her displeased; she was usually so spaced out, like nothing could ever get her mad.

_Looks like you were the one to prove that wrong,_ Zavier thought, cringing.

"Mist," Zavier began, having no idea what he was about to say.

"What about Felicity? Is she here?"

Zavier had a hunch that talking about Felicity would probably be a bad idea, so he did his best to steer the conversation in another direction. "No, she's not, I…I changed my mind. I wanted to see you. I _want_ to see you." _Okay, now shut up._

"I'm here with Raguna."

_Stab._ "Y-yeah, I know."

"So why are you here?"

"I told you, I want to see you."

"How come you didn't want to before?"

"I did, I just…" This was taking too long, and it wasn't getting any easier. Raguna could be back any moment now. "Mist, this is really hard for me."

"What's hard?"

Too many questions. "What I'm trying to say is…"

"One more minute!" someone shouted, and Mist and Zavier automatically turned to look. It was one more minute until midnight. Zavier looked back at Mist, a new determination instilled within him.

"Mist."

"Yeah?"

"I think…I think that…"

"Hey, I'm back," Raguna said, stepping up beside Mist. But this would not deter Zavier. He had to say it.

"Thirty seconds!" came another shout.

"What is it?" Mist asked. Raguna was staring at Zavier, looking a little annoyed.

_Ignore him. He doesn't matter._

"I…"

"Fifteen seconds!"

_Just say it._ "I like you, Mist."

"Ten seconds!"

"What did you say?" Mist shouted, tilting her head towards him. Everyone had started to get noisier as the new year got closer and closer.

"I said, 'I like you, Mist!'" he yelled back, not caring who heard.

"Five!"

"What?!"

"Four!"

_This is chaos._ "I said—"

"Three!"

Everyone had joined in the countdown by now, except Mist and Zavier. Mist was staring at him, waiting. Raguna had turned away, raising his cup. It was just the two of them right now.

"Two!"

Zavier knew what he had to do.

"One!"

For once, he was grateful he was a little on the short side, because it was easier to kiss Mist's cheek.

---

The empty silence in the house after Zavier left was crushing. Felicity tried not to listen to the overpowering sound of complete stillness.

Of course, it wasn't _completely_ quiet; the house was close enough to the square so that she could hear the festivities taking place in the square. But she didn't want join them. She wasn't even tempted. That would involve having to be happy, and she didn't have the heart to do it. Not to mention, she might also accidentally bump into Mist and Zavier, who were sure to be all couple-y right about now if Zavier had done his job right, and that would be even worse than any fake smile.

She slid into her nightgown and pretended she was getting a cold. That would be a better excuse for the awful feeling in her chest that was manifesting itself as a throbbing headache and a churning stomach.

Felicity pulled the blankets over her head and shut her eyes, trying to feel as empty as the house, but she couldn't do it.

It wasn't Zavier that had hurt her; she had hurt herself.

She drew the sheets closer her face, letting her tears soak into the cloth.

She had pictured this day before; she knew a time would come when she would have to give up. But she hadn't realized how much it was going to hurt. It hurt her physically, worse than any sickness she'd endured in the past.

Felicity shut her eyes, knowing she wasn't going to be able to sleep for even a second.

---

Rosetta awoke on the first day of the new year full of dread.

Everything was exactly as it should be. She was all wrapped up in her blankets, and she could hear Lukas's steady breathing coming from the floor. She remembered everything that had happened last night. But the terror was still there, and somehow she knew exactly what was wrong.

With trembling hands, she lifted her blanket. She didn't want to look, but she forced her eyes open. She saw the blood right away—it seemed like it was everywhere, staining the white sheets of her bed with a bright, crayon-like red color

"Oh," she said, shuddering, and then there was nothing but black.

---


	18. Chapter 18

_Here's the next chapter, a little earlier than usual. And unfortunately, this is going to be the last one for a while. As I mentioned previously, I'm taking part in National Novel Writing Month, plus high school, so I really won't have much time for writing. I'm hoping to get something done over Thanksgiving Break._

_I want to thank everyone who's read and reviewed so far. When I first posted this fic, I'd written these first eighteen chapters already. I was nervous because if anyone thought I should change anything, it would be impossible. The story isn't over yet, but things are pretty much set in stone. I'm really grateful for all your comments, however, even though I can't do much about them. I appreciate everyone who's taken the time to review, even if it's just to say "good job." I'm really happy that everyone's stuck with it, despite all the mistakes. I hope I can keep writing to your satisfaction..._

_Thanks everyone. Also, I do have the next chapter written but it's very rough. Unfortunately, my editor is taking part in NaNoWriMo also, so it might be a bit slow. Please be patient. I hope this chapter's cliffhanger isn't too bad...?  
_

---

**Chapter 18**

Zavier groaned when the sun rose and came through his curtains. He pressed his pillow onto his face, wishing he could suppress the memory from the previous night—or rather, earlier that morning just hours ago.

He'd kissed Mist. On the cheek. It had been a brash move nevertheless, and he didn't know how she'd react, so he figured he'd be ready for anything. He wasn't ready, however, for Raguna's reaction.

Raguna had nudged him aside. It was more than a shove than a nudge, really, but it was disguised well so it wouldn't make a scene.

"What do you think you're doing?" Raguna had asked, stepping between Mist and Zavier as if Mist needed to be shielded.

But Zavier had been surging with adrenaline, and the energy coursing through his veins was telling him that maybe it would be better to make a scene, so he'd pushed Raguna back.

"Back off," Zavier had answered, feeling pretty high and mighty. After all, he'd just kissed what might've possibly been Raguna's girlfriend, so for once, he wasn't the one who had to be jealous.

However, the plug was pulled when Mist's voice said, "Stop it, Zavier."

_Stop it, Zavier. _As in, he had done something wrong. And he knew now it had been stupid—it came to him with a painful realization that felt like a hangover, except he'd never been drunk in his life.

At the time, it had felt badass. But now everything was much clearer. He'd kissed another person's date in front of a ton of people, and then acted like a jerk about it. He'd left shortly after that, feeling pretty ticked off, but he was composed and full of regret now.

He felt even guiltier now because Felicity had believed in him. She'd trusted him and he'd gone and messed it up again.

_This it the last time,_ he told himself, ignoring his brain accusing him of being melodramatic. _I'm never going to fall in love again._

---

When Melody woke up the next morning, she still felt like she was in a dreamlike state. The conversation with Camus had faded during the night, softened by sleep, and the possibility that it had actually occurred had dwindled. She was about to consider checking herself into an asylum when someone knocked at her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called out, feeling nervous. It was probably just Sharron checking up on her. Although, after their argument last night, maybe not…

"It's me," Camus said, answering the door. And all at once, her feelings from the previous night came rushing back, as if her emotional state had been on pause and someone had remembered to press play again.

She was happy to see him, of course. But she was also terrified, because of what he'd said before.

_I really need to think about this, okay?_

And everyone knew that thinking about something never meant anything good.

Melody decided that it would be best to get straight to the point.

"So," she said meekly, swinging her legs over the side of her bed. The words remained lodged in her throat. _Okay, so much for taking the initiative._

"Melody," Camus said, sounding a lot more confident than Melody felt. He joined her on the bed. "So I thought about it."

"Uh-huh." She tried to think about her fantasies of the three of them, together, as a family, drawing on the happiness she used to get from it. She had never imagined that Camus might not actually want the baby.

"I gotta admit, I'm kind of freaked out."

Melody swallowed. This wasn't sounding good.

"But I guess I'm not entirely surprised it happened…I mean, you could say the odds were against us…"

"Uh-huh," she said again, ready to tear her hair out from suspense.

"What I'm trying to say is…well, are you sure you want to keep it?"

"Yes," she replied breathlessly, digging her fingers into the blankets.

Camus nodded, like he was taking this in. "Well, if you're sure…I don't want you to be alone."

Melody blinked, trying to decipher the meaning of his words. "What are you saying?"

"I'll stay. And help you."

"But Camus, I don't want you to feel like you have to…"

"Melody." He touched the back of her hand lightly. "I'm sorry for how I reacted before. I was just really…amazed. But, honestly, I want to stay. I shouldn't have been so hasty with accepting that apprenticeship, anyway."

"But it messes up your plans," Melody said, feeling her throat close up. She wanted to cry, but wasn't exactly sure why.

"It doesn't mess up anything."

"But you wanted to go—I want you to be happy, too, Camus."

"I'm happy here."

"But your dreams…"

"There's nowhere I'd rather be, Melody."

"But—"

"No more 'buts'," Camus said, silencing her by pressing his finger to her lips.

There was no holding back now. The tears were pouring out now, an unstoppable force, like a waterfall.

Camus laughed softly and hugged her.

"I didn't mean to make you cry again."

She clung to him, gripping the fabric of his shirt.

"It's okay. I love you, Camus," she sniffled, feeling like a toddler. Now that she'd said it, it felt so easy. Why did she ever think it was hard?

"I love you, too."

---

"No!" Rosetta cried out, waking herself. She gripped the sheets beneath her. They felt foreign and rough between her fingers.

She gasped, her chest heaving as she looked around in a frenzied daze. She saw the familiar blue curtains that acted as the walls of her room. She was in the clinic.

Rosetta sat up, her head spinning. Something pulled at her wrist. She looked down, cringing at what she saw. She was hooked up to an IV. A monitor beeped beside her.

"You're awake," someone said, and her heart jumped at the sound. Her head jerked to the source. It was Lukas, slumped in a chair next to her. He got up as soon as she looked at him. "Doctor Edward," he called out, standing beside her bed and taking her hand.

"Oh no," Rosetta whimpered, pulling her hands away and holding them to her face. "Oh God. Oh no. What happened?" She was trembling all over as if she had a chill, though the temperature in the room was fine.

Lukas's expression darkened and he looked away. "I…" he began, but then one of the curtains was yanked to the side as the doctor entered, followed by his nurse.

"Please lie down," Lara said, immediately moving to the other side of Rosetta's bed and placing a hand gently on her shoulder. Rosetta obeyed, too frightened and confused to protest. Her memory was starting to come back. The blood…

"Why am I here?" she blurted, her eyes darting from Doctor Edward to Lukas to Lara and then back to the doctor. Lara was checking the monitor and making notes. Lukas shifted uncomfortably, his eyes downcast. Doctor Edward watched her warily, his brow creased and his face grim.

"You fainted this morning. Lukas found you and brought you to the clinic with your father—"

"But what happened?" she pressed impatiently, feeling an onset of panic rise within her. "I—I was bleeding…oh God, and what about my baby?"

"It isn't easy for me to say this, but…Rosetta, you had a miscarriage."

Rosetta shook her head, her body prickling all over. "I…I don't understand."

"The most common time for a miscarriage to happen is during the first trimester."

"But…but…"

"It can be genetic. If your mother had problems during her pregnancy, or had a miscarriage—"

"But what about my baby?" she asked again, not wanting to hear about anything else.

Doctor Edward cleared his throat, looking uneasy as he continued. "We are giving you medication to encourage the miscarriage run its course. You will remain here for a few days until the bleeding stops—"

"My baby," Rosetta implored, her voice cracking. "What about my baby?"

Doctor Edward kept his eyes locked with hers, looking very solemn. "I'm sorry, but we could not save the baby."

---

Tori stood outside the library for a long time, letting the chilly morning breeze blow her braids around her face. Coming to a decision was nerve-wracking.

On one hand, she didn't have to go inside. For starters, it was New Year's Day, so she wouldn't be needed because the library was technically closed. And she had a feeling that Russell wasn't expecting her to show up after what he'd done last night.

On the other hand, she kind of had to go in. She was scared that if she let even one day pass without confronting him, her window of opportunity would close and everything would be agonizingly normal again. And somehow that seemed even worse, to completely ignore it instead of acknowledging it. Whatever "it" was.

Tori found the library quiet and empty when she went inside, until she noticed Cecilia sitting at a table by herself, her legs swinging as she flipped through a picture book. Tori walked over to her, pulling her scarf away from her mouth.

"What's up, Ceci?" she asked, looking over the younger girl's shoulder. It was open to a page with a drawing of some fairy-like creature beside a pool of water. A fairytale. Isn't that all she'd ever wanted? A prince? For some reason, the desire was almost laughable now.

"Nothin'," Cecilia answered, turning to the next page.

"Where's your dad?"

"Daddy's still in his room…"

"Oh." Tori bit her lip, trying to think. Was it okay if she went upstairs…?

Cecelia looked up from the book, her eyes wide. "I think he's sick."

"Sick?"

"He's not talking very much."

Tori put a hand on Cecilia's head, stroking her hair gently. "I think I'll go check on him, alright?"

"'Kay," Cecilia said, shrugging and looking back at her book. Tori paused at the bottom of the stairs.

_You've got to straighten this out,_ she told herself. But the nerves were finally hitting her. As much as she knew she had to, the thought of seeing Russell now was overwhelming. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to say, or how she felt. She just knew she needed to talk to him.

Tori's insides tightened when she reached the second floor. She could see the door to what had to be Russell's bedroom ajar. It was quiet except for the muffled sound of someone sighing. She was suddenly conscious of the fact that she was clenching her hands so tight her fingernails were digging into her palms. She released her fingers and started for Russell's room.

Tori knocked twice on the door, so lightly that at first she thought Russell might not have heard.

"Cecilia?" he finally called out, his back still to the door as he sat hunched over something at his desk. "Do you need something?

"N-no—I mean, it's me. Tori," she answered, feeling silly for her redundant clarification. She was about to say something else when Russell turned around in the chair, nearly knocking it over with his abrupt motion. He stared, his mouth agape for a moment before he recovered and adjusted his glasses.

"Tori," he said, his voice sounding nervous but also full of relief. He sighed, scratching his head. "I was hoping I'd see you."

"You were?" she asked dumbly, taken slightly off guard.

"Yes," Russell said, nodding seriously. "I owe you an apology."

"Oh," Tori murmured, although she wasn't quite sure what "oh" meant.

Russell cleared his throat, trying to smile but looking very sheepish. "I'm afraid that I…took advantage of you."

"Well, I don't know if I'd put it that way," Tori said, laughing nervously in spite of herself. She couldn't stand the heaviness of his mood.

He shook his head. "No, no, it's true. I acted in a way that I shouldn't have…you had come to me for help, and I…" He trailed off, his embarrassment evident on his reddened face. "…Well, I hope you'll forgive me."

_This is your chance,_ her mind told her, and yet she didn't know what she was supposed to do. "I…I don't think I can."

Russell's face drained of color, and he nodded again. "I understand."

"No, that's not what I meant…I meant…" Her nails pressed into the flesh of her hands again as she struggled clumsily for the right words. "For a long time, I've wanted someone—um, I mean, specifically, a b-boy—to see me as a…as a girl. And, um, Lukas, he didn't really count, because—because he wasn't _really_ seeing me. But y-you…you're different because…I don't really know why, um, but what I'm trying to say is…I can't forgive you, because you didn't do anything wrong."

---

"Morning!" Melody chirped brightly as soon as Sharron's door opened.

Sharron stared at her blankly, and Melody's smile faltered. Sharron wasn't really mad at her, was she? Melody knew that she had been acting just a bit crazy lately, and consequently just a bit ungrateful, but she was sure her friend could see through that.

"Sounds like things went well with Camus," Sharron said casually, leaning on her doorframe. Melody's eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Yeah, but how'd you know he was back?"

"I saw him on New Year's Eve as I was leaving."

"Oh." Melody fidgeted with one of her ponytails. "Well, um…isn't it great?"

"Yeah, I'm happy for you."

Melody bit her lip, dismayed by Sharron's indifferent disposition. "Sharron?"

"Mm?"

"I wanted to say that—that I'm really sorry! I totally went off the deep end, and I was dragging you down with me, and you were just trying to be an awesome friend, and you are an awesome friend, and I feel so bad, and I miss you a lot! Please forgive me!"

Sharron sighed and rolled her eyes, a smile tugging on the corner of her lips. "You're lucky you're pregnant. Of course I forgive you."

Melody grinned in relief. "Phew. Thanks so much. So, I told Camus that I wanted to hang out with you today, so…can I please hang out with you today?"

"Come on in," Sharron said, opening her door wider.

"Thanks. You're the best."

"So you blew off Camus for me, huh?" Sharron asked when they were both settled, lounging on her bed. The mattress the inn provided was on the small side, and also a little old, so the springs squealed with exertion as they sat down. "So how did it go, exactly?"

Melody shifted a little, getting comfortable as a smile grew on her face. It was nice to be back with her best friend.

---

"Oh my gosh. Zavier. You're kidding me, right?" Felicity groaned, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. "You are so…"

"I know, I know," Zavier grumbled, feeling mad at himself all over again. He'd met up Felicity that morning and now they were walking around as he told her of the previous night's events.

"How could you do that? After I gave you that amazing pep talk?"

"I know, I know," he said again. Her disappointment felt just as bad as his own self-resentment.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I dunno. I was thinking maybe a priest or something. Then I don't have to worry about girls ever again."

Felicity snorted, clapping a hand to her mouth. Zavier flushed.

"What's so funny?" he snapped as she doubled over with laughter.

"You. You're just so…innocent."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you're a good guy. That's what I like about you, Zavier," Felicity said, with such sincerity that it made him blush again. It made him remember that Felicity was also kind of still in love with him.

Zavier scoffed, looking away and trying not to feel awkward at the memory. New Year's Eve was a different world, one where he kissed the wrong girl and messed things up with the right one. Now he was back to his regular life, no more chances.

"So what do _you_ think I should do now?"

Felicity had gained control over her laughing fit by the time she answered. "Well, you still like her a whole lot, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So just try again. She's not going to hate you forever. You have a lot of damage control to do, but…I don't want to see you fail."

Zavier stopped and turned to her, growing serious. "Felicity…you don't have to help me like this."

"What do you mean? We're friends, aren't we?" she asked, knocking him playfully with her elbow.

"But I don't know if that's okay. I mean, after what you said…"

Felicity stopped, her face falling. "Zavier, please."

"Please what? I'm trying to be serious here."

"I'm going to ask you for just one favor, and that's to just forget about it. Please. Let me pretend. I really want to stay with you, even if we're just friends."

_Stay with you._ A girl had never said something like that to him before. "If you're really sure."

"I'm really sure. Now, back to Mist. We need to come up with a plan for you, ASAP."

---


	19. Chapter 19

_After an excessively long absence (sorry about that), here's the next chapter. Sigh. I'm really really not happy with it, but something is better than nothing, right? Or not. Nevertheless, there are many things wrong with this chapter, but instead of pointing them all out and making them even more noticeable, I'll just promise to make chapter twenty better. I can't promise, however, that it will be done anytime soon. I'm sorry. :( As usual, all feedback is appreciated and welcome and thanks for reading! And for being patient._

_Also, just thought I'd mention I'm working on two fics. They're not up yet but I think they're pretty neato so far. More info is given in my profile...although there really isn't much information to give. But anyways, this is good news, right? Hm? What's that? You'd rather I be working on this fic instead? Oops. Well, please look forward to them anyway. :)_

---

**Chapter 19**

_I can't forgive you, because you didn't do anything wrong._

"Tori, I don't think you're thinking things through," Russell said, his mouth feeling dry. It felt like it was someone else talking for him; her words had completely incapacitated him.

"No, I think I've thought enough," Tori said, a hint of insistence in her tone. _I think I've thought_. It sounded like a riddle.

"Tori—," he started, but was silenced when she took a step towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. He stood up automatically, without even thinking about it. Tori watched him closely, clearly waiting for his move. But he couldn't do it. It wasn't the right thing…

"I'm almost twenty-five," he blurted, immediately feeling foolish. Tori didn't blink.

"I'm already eighteen," she answered without missing a beat, with a confidence he didn't know she had. Just then, she moved her hand towards his, resting her fingertips on the back of his hand. It sent a little jolt up his arm, around the crook of his elbow, dancing up his shoulder, reaching to his neck…

It was enough to jumpstart him into action. He could feel his face tilt towards hers, magnetized.

"Just this once," she said, her words coming out in an exhale. Now that they were this close, he could feel her awkwardness and nerves; her hand touched his neck tentatively, as if she wasn't sure of what to do. When their lips met, their glasses collided clumsily, but Tori didn't pull away.

Russell no longer cared about right or wrong. This, the feeling of her pressed up against him, was—

"Daddy?"

They immediately jumped apart. Russell caught a glance of Tori's pink face before he tore his eyes away, focusing on his daughter standing in the doorway. He pushed his glasses up on his nose, feeling electrically charged. Every inch of him was burning or tingling, and it was all he could do to answer Cecilia.

"Y-yes?"

Cecilia gave no sign of having witnessed what had just happened moments before, nor did she seem aware of his nervousness. "Can I have breakfast now?"

Russell let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Of course. I'll be right down."

"And Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"You're not sick anymore, are you?"

"Huh? Sick?" he echoed, confused by her question.

"'Cause I don't want Tori to get any of your germs, okay?" she said, wagging her finger. Russell blushed, and he could hear Tori stifle a giggle as Cecilia turned around and marched off with a knowing grin.

---

Rosetta couldn't tell how much time had passed. She didn't care. All she knew was that everything was over as soon as Doctor Edward had spoken those words.

_We couldn't save the baby._

She lay on her side, the pillow's folds imprinting into her face. She didn't move nor did she want to. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Rosetta," came her father's voice. She jolted when she felt his hand suddenly on her arm, although it was just a gentle touch. She'd forgotten that he was there.

"Talk to me," Jean pleaded, his voice aching with concern. Rosetta ignored him. "Why won't you talk?"

"I'm being punished," she whispered, her words further muted by the sheets pressed into her face.

"What was that?"

"I'm being punished," she repeated, raising her voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you get it?" She rolled over, the motion pulling on her IV. "There was a time I didn't know if I wanted it. I…I didn't know if I was going to keep it. I don't deserve to be…to have a…" Her voice dissolved into repressed tears.

"Rosetta…that's not—"

"Don't tell me I'm wrong. I know I'm right," she snapped, and then her tone softened slightly. "And I…I let everyone down. I'm so sorry, Daddy. I know I was supposed to wait, and instead I got pregnant. I let you down, I let myself down, I let God down. And now…now that it's…" Her voice lowered to a ragged whisper, "…_gone_—that means I've let Lukas down, too. He…he wanted to…he wanted me to…" She broke off again, gasping for air. Suddenly there was too little oxygen.

"I'm sure Lukas doesn't feel that way. If you'd just talk to him…"

"I can't. I can't do it."

"He'll help you, Rosetta. He loves you."

"Then why did he cheat on me?" Rosetta spat, feeling the anger rise in her chest like bile. She didn't know why she said it, but she couldn't stop herself. Jean's face grew serious, and Rosetta turned back over, her back to her father again.

_I'm all alone again,_ she thought, gingerly touching her stomach.

---

A few days had passed, and Zavier found himself still hopeless, without any solution in mind.

_Looks like I might have to go with priesthood after all,_ he thought glumly, tromping down the stairs from Felicity's room. They'd been having "strategy sessions," as she'd dubbed them, in her room almost daily, but they always hit a dead end. Zavier was too afraid to try to talk to Mist. So far every time he had it always backfired.

He sighed moodily, heading for the front door.

"Excuse me," a deep voice rumbled behind him, and he jumped, whirling around.

"O-oh…Mayor Godwin," he stammered, drawing himself up. He hadn't had any contact with Felicity's father since Starry Night.

"I wanted to talk to you," Mayor Godwin, clearing his throat.

"S-sure. What is it?" Zavier asked nervously, and then for good measure, added a "sir." Could he possibly know how Zavier had trampled all over his poor daughter's heart?!

_Nah, that's crazy talk. Focus,_ he told himself. _Although, I could probably take an old guy…that is, if he were to try anything—_

"…grateful that you are spending time with my daughter," the mayor was saying. Zavier struggled to pay attention. "But I'm afraid that…well, I assume you are aware of her _condition_, correct?"

"You mean her illness?" Zavier supplied, remembering how he had once used the word "condition" to describe Felicity's spells of sickness. It hadn't seemed right then, and it didn't seem right now.

"Yes. It's chronic, of course. And I would like to preserve her health as much as possible. So I must request that you do not have her _overexert_ herself. She is not as energetic as she appears to be."

Zavier resisted the urge to laugh. It seemed so implausible that Felicity would ever be _un_energetic. However, he wasn't going to push any boundaries with her father. "Yes, sir," he answered politely, relieved that Mayor Godwin seemed unaware of Felicity's heartbreak.

"Thank you."

"And, um, I know I've never told you before, so…I'm sorry about the ball."

Mayor Godwin's brow furrowed. "Ball?"

"Y'know, the one I sent through your window—accidentally—when I was a kid?"

"Oh, oh. Of course. Thank you," Mayor Godwin replied, a hint of a smile on his face appearing for just a moment.

"I'll be going now. See you," Zavier said, grasping the doorknob.

"Have a good day."

---

"Sooo, want to do something this afternoon?" Melody asked, leaning in the doorway of the entrance to the bathhouse. It was weird how virtually nothing had changed between them even though they'd started saying 'I love you.'

"I'm sorry, Melody, but I've got the shop to run, and then I have errands afterwards…I just stopped by to say good morning really quick. I've got to go," Camus said, seeming a little flustered. "Maybe another day."

Melody could feel a pout forming in spite of herself. "Okay…"

"I'll make it up to you, promise. But I really need to go now." He leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "Love you."

She sighed, biting her lip. "Love you too." He was already halfway down the walk, heading towards his store. She hovered in the doorway, watching him, before she retreated back inside.

---

"It looks like you've got a cold," Tori's mother announced, looking down at her bedridden daughter with a sympathetic look. "You're not going out today. That means no library."

"Mom," Tori protested, feeling she should complain at least a little. In reality, she was actually relieved that she'd gotten sick. It gave her more time to absorb everything that had happened the day before in Russell's room. It wasn't just the fever that was making her dizzy, even now.

"I'm sorry, Tori, but I can't let you go out like this. Russell will just have to handle it without you," Lady Ann said, smiling and ruffling Tori's hair. "Anyway, will you be all right without me? I've got to handle the inn, but if you need anything…"

Tori sighed and sniffled. "I'll be fine," she answered, pulling the blankets closer around her face. She was feeling very cold.

"Okay," Lady Ann said, looking almost reluctant. She paused for a second and then smiled again before she made her exit.

Tori shut her eyes, hoping to get some sleep. She wondered what Russell was thinking right then. He was probably feeling as anxious as she was. After Cecilia had caught them they'd barely said another word to each other. Tori didn't know what to say. She was happy that he'd kissed her, yes, but what were they supposed to do now

Her cheeks flamed at the memory, and she pulled the blankets over her head, trying to shut out her embarrassment with little success.

---


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Thanks again for helping out, Camus," Jean said as Camus swept the floor of the supermarket. "Are you sure you can take the time away from your own store?"

"Oh, it's not a problem, sir," Camus answered, looking up from his work. "I'm happy to help. Plus, I really need the extra money," he added sheepishly.

Jean smiled. "Well, I really need the extra help. Rosetta used to handle almost everything, but she hasn't been feeling well lately…" Camus watched as his part-time employer's brow furrowed in worry.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir. I hope she'll feel better soon," he said politely, unsure of what else to say.

"Me, too," Jean replied, sighing heavily and leaning against the counter as he stared off into space. It seemed like he had forgotten Camus was there until he spoke again. "Anyway, thank you. You can start off with sweeping, and once the store opens you'll have more to do…" He trailed off at the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

Both men turned at once towards the source. Rosetta appeared at the base of the stairs, her hand resting limply on the banister. She stared hollowly at Camus, and then her eyes flickered over to her father. Camus felt a shiver go through him under her cold gaze. The shadows under eyes were prominent even from where he was standing.

The room was filled with a silent tension, and then Rosetta focused back on Camus and said in a clear voice despite her dismal exterior, "I'll handle the sweeping, if it's not too much trouble."

Camus blinked in shock, not expecting her directness. "O-of course," he nodded, reaching for the broom to hand to her. "It's not a problem."

---

"Hey, kid," Zavier greeted gruffly, noisily entering Tori's bedroom and dragging over a chair next to her bed. Her head peeked out at the sound of his voice, the blankets pulled up to her nose. Seeing her like that reminded of all the times she'd ever gotten sick when she was younger.

"H-hey," she replied feebly, her eyes half-closed and a little glazed and her face flushed pink.

"Mom told me you were sick."

"Uh-huh."

"Sorry."

"I-I…I'll be okay."

Zavier leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. "Listen…" he started, but then stopped abruptly.

She sniffled a little, turning over on her side to face him. "What is it?"

"Just…you look pretty bad, sis," he said, changing his mind and grinning. She let out a tiny laugh that sounded more like a cough.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, pulling her chin out over the covers. The two siblings exchanged a smile before Zavier continued.

He hung his head as he spoke, focusing on his intertwined fingers. "Um, I really wanted to tell you that…I'm, uh, sorry. For I've…handled things. And I want you to be able to trust me. If that's okay. With you." He'd always been awful at apologies and this was no exception.

Tori's eyes widened a little, but her smile stayed. "Th-thanks…I…r-really appreciate it. Um, I-I'm sorry, too…"

"Nonsense," Zavier said, just a bit too loudly in embarrassment. He waved his hand animatedly as if shooing away her words. "Forget about that. You're sick. Just get better, already."

"Okay." Her eyes slid shut drowsily, and he was about to get up to leave when she spoke again. "Um, Zavier?"

He relaxed back in his chair. "Yeah?"

"H-how did…New Year's Eve go? Um, if it's okay that I ask…"

Zavier's face burned, his humiliating wounds still as fresh as the night he'd gotten them. "Ugh, don't make me remember. Bad. Really bad. Let's never speak of it again."

She giggled sympathetically. "Do you regret anything?"

_No,_ was the first answer that jumped to his mind, but then he considered it. What did he really regret? Okay, so maybe he could've done without the making-a-fool-of-himself part. But telling Mist…that's what he'd always wanted. Right? Of course. So maybe this is what how it was supposed to be: hard. Messy. Just a tiny bit regrettable.

After getting nothing but a long, thoughtful pause from her brother, Tori sighed wearily and flipped back onto her back with her eyes closed. "I hope you don't. You shouldn't."

Zavier shook his head, snapping out of his reflection. He cracked a smile, getting to his feet. "Don't worry about me, sis."

She mumbled something before finally drifting off. It sounded something like, "I can't take my own advice."

He snorted softly, looking down at Tori who at that moment seemed simultaneously like the little sister he'd always known and someone else entirely. He reached out and brushed the hair from her feverish forehead, and then left the room as quietly as he could.

---

From the moment she'd left the clinic, Rosetta had encased herself with numbness.

Nothing seemed worthwhile any longer. She'd asked her father to tell Lukas not to visit her any longer and he obeyed without objection, although she saw the pained look cross his face at her words. When Lukas obliged her, she felt hurt. Almost. But by then she'd convinced herself that this was what she deserved.

She insisted to her father that she start helping him again as soon as she could. That he did object to, saying that he didn't think she was "ready." But she knew nothing would change with any amount of bed rest. The physical ailments were gone, but the mental anguish was the source of her emptiness.

Besides, she felt best when she was working. Useful. When she talked with Camus, who'd been hired part-time just a few days ago, she felt a little bit less numb.

Camus was a gentle but diligent worker; he listened carefully to what he was told and completed every task with efficiency. Sometimes, when a fit of weariness overcame her (something she'd been experiencing a lot since her awful stay in the clinic), she would watch him methodically carry out his duties. It made her remember how she used to feel a connection with him, in a weird never-spoke-before kind of way. But remembering that only made her ache for all the things she wished to change but couldn't, if only she could go back.

"Camus," she said suddenly, and he jumped so forcefully he almost dropped the crate he was carrying. With an embarrassed look on his face, he composed himself before answering her.

"Yes?"

"How are you and Melody?"

Camus flushed to his ears at her question, but it came from pleasure. "We're doing fine. Wonderfully, actually. I…we're happy."

"Wonderful," Rosetta echoed, and for a moment she could pretend it was enough to know that at least someone else was experiencing happiness.

---

"Where's Camus today?" Sharron asked, curiously cocking an eyebrow towards her friend. They were at their secluded spot in the forest, sitting cross-legged across from each other.

_It's been a while since we've been here,_ Melody thought, inhaling the cool spring air, tinged with nearby flowers just beginning to bloom. _We've both have had so much to deal with…_

"Um, I'm not sure, actually," she said aloud, answering Sharron's question. "He won't tell me," she added, upon receiving a quizzical look.

"Really? Camus is awful at keeping secrets," Sharron said jokingly, smiling but still looking curious. "What do you think he's up to?"

Melody shrugged and bit her lip. "I honestly have no idea. He's been acting super weird lately, always off to do some new 'errand'…he barely spends time running his own shop anymore!"

"Well, have you asked him about it directly?"

"N-not exactly," she admitted, smoothing out the front of her dress and feeling the slight bump that had formed there. She'd always been on the small side, but lately she'd detected her weight gain and knowing what it signaled sent fresh waves of happy nerves tingling all the way through her fingertips. "I'm a little afraid to, actually…"

"Oh, Melody. You know what secrets have done to your relationship in the past," Sharron scolded lightly with a wag of her finger.

"I know, I know!" Melody groaned, tugging the brim of her hat over her eyes. "It's just, I can't help it!"

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure he has good reason to keep it a secret and he'll tell you when he's ready." She paused, as if something had just occurred to her. "You know, you could always ask his father about it…"

"That's even worse and you know it!" Melody cried, throwing a fistful of grass at her friend. She hadn't quite gotten over her Doctor Edward-phobia and so far managed to avoid ending up alone with him. It was foolish, she knew, as he would be the grandfather of her child. Not to mention he hadn't treated her unkindly in the past. But she was still just so _embarrassed_…

_I'll get to it,_ she promised silently, laughing as Sharron reacted by throwing grass right back at her. _Just not today. Eventually._

---

It had been four days it had happened. _It_, as in The Kiss.

Never had Russell been so high-strung for such a long period of time. Cecilia pestered him constantly, inquiring on his mood and why Tori hadn't shown for days. He tried to answer her with patience, because his true frustration lied with himself.

Sometimes, he couldn't be happier that it had happened. And others, he couldn't believe his own stupidity.

"Daaad," Cecilia whined, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. Russell jumped, looking down at his daughter staring up at him with wide eyes. He'd been trying his best to read a book from a new shipment that had just come in, but he found himself thirty pages in and still not a clue what he was reading.

"Did you hear what I said?" she asked, looking annoyed with her father's aloofness. "I said, 'did you know? Tori's been sick.'"

"Hmm? Where did you hear that?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. His pulse already quickened just at the mention of her name.

"Nicolas. He was listening in on Felicity and Zavier talking," she told him matter-of-factly, crossing her arms.

Russell blinked, his mind already racing. So _that_ was why she hadn't been around. Of course, he could've found that out himself if he'd just stopped by the inn…

"It's not good to eavesdrop on grown-ups," he chided absent-mindedly, turning back to his book.

"Oh please," Cecilia complained, giggling a little and stomping her foot emphatically. "Zavier's nothing like a grown-up."

---


	21. Chapter 21

_No, your eyes do not deceive you. I am actually updating this fic, and not only that, but I am updating with TWO chapters. Yay!  
_

_I actually had chapter 20 written ages ago, but it sucks so bad that I wanted to write a totally awesome chapter 21 to redeem myself and post both at the same time. Which I guess was, uh, partially accomplished. x_x; But I do like this chapter much more than chapter 20. I didn't even know I was going to write it, to be honest. Last night around nine, I thought, what the heck? And started typing. And, save for one break, I didn't stop until just after midnight. Yay for Spring Break, haha. Anyways, I fixed it up this morning, and, well, here we are._

_As I said, I like this chapter more, but there are a few inaccuracies here and there that bother me and mostly arose due to poor planning on my part...I'm sort of hoping that I'm the only one OCD enough to notice/care. And that's all I'll say about that..._

_Finally, although it may be hard to believe, according to my calculations, this is the second-to-last chapter. As in, the next chapter will be the end. Well, plus an epilogue that should tie up everything nicely. ;) I hope this isn't too shocking...? In the initial stages of planning this fic I had estimated only 15 chapters. Haha, I was way off on that one...but yeah, anyways, my main point in mentioning this is, well, if you'll take a look up there, you can see I'm juuust on the edge of getting 50 reviews, and I think it'd be pretty cool if that were to happen before it all comes to an end. Hint hint. :)))_

_Okay, okay, I'm finished now. Thank you for reading and reviewing and most of all your patience! Thank you!! :D_

---

**Chapter 21**

"Rosetta."

She jumped at the sound of her father's voice, startling her back into consciousness. She turned to him, trying to form a smile as best as she could. It was something she'd been trying out lately, but it hardly helped. She once read that just smiling was enough to lift one's mood, but to her it wasn't nearly enough. She still tried, though, if just for her father's sake. Seeing someone like Camus, who was so utterly content with his life, ignited a longing to retrieve that feeling, even if it seemed so out of reach.

"Yes, Daddy?" she said, clutching the broomstick to her chest. She'd been cleaning constantly as soon as she was fully back on her feet again, as it allowed her to feel useful even though her mind was a mess.

"I want to talk to you. Just for a few minutes," he said nervously, like he wasn't sure how she was going to react. It was quiet in the store; Camus wasn't working that day.

Rosetta pressed her lips together, feeling anxious herself. She was almost positive of that he was going to try to bring up _that_, and that was something they hadn't touched on since her time in the clinic. Her palms felt sweaty, and her grip on the broom slipped a little. She kept quiet.

"I'm worried about you. Ever since—ever since you went to the clinic, you haven't been the same. I know it was hard—it was awful—but—"

"But I've been doing better!" Rosetta broke in, her voice cracking as it reached a slightly frantic pitch. It was true. She'd been eating meals regularly. She'd been making conversation, even if it was just with Camus. She was even smiling, even if it didn't make her feel better.

Jean seemed to cringe a little, and he sighed. "You're not happy anymore. Ever."

"Yes I—" Rosetta started automatically, but the answer stuck right in her throat. Even she couldn't tell that big of a lie. Her hands slid a little further down the broomstick.

"I know you're not. And I know why. But I think it's time to change it," he continued, looking her straight in the eye. She noticed he looked so much older, and so much more tired. Had she painted those wrinkles around his eyes and into his brow?

"How?" she asked, feeling the dreaded breathless feeling again. "How am I supposed to change anything? I can't—"

"You can, Rosetta. Stop sacrificing so much, and stop waiting. Just go talk to him. Do something for yourself. Be happy."

She stared at him, feeling a strange calm wash over her. _Be happy_. It reminded her of the small piece of advice she'd been given by Sabrina so long ago, when things were so much different…

…_Do it because it makes you happy._

The feeling was almost liberating; it seized her with a freedom she was almost sure she didn't have the right to. The broom fell to the floor, but she didn't even notice.

"C-can I go now, Daddy?" she asked, reaching up to stop the tears that had suddenly started to flow. "Is it okay?"

"Yes," he said, his face relaxing into absolute relief. The smile he wore seemed to take his wrinkles away. "Go, now."

She broke into a grin, a true grin, and it was the best she'd felt in a long time. "I'll be right back, okay?" she called, leaving the fallen broom and running for the door.

He watched his only daughter go, chuckling a little to himself. "Take your time," he murmured after the door had shut.

---

"Ahh, Camus, I'm so excited!" Melody wailed, squeezing Camus's hand even tighter. "We're going to get to see the baby! Our baby! Our very own tiny little adorable baby!"

He laughed, squeezing right back. "Settle down already. And you know, this is to make sure the baby's healthy…"

Melody pouted and patted her stomach, which to her felt like it was rapidly expanding by the day—although Camus claimed he could barely notice the difference yet. "Of course he's healthy. Or she. Ahh, Camus, I'm so excited!"

He rolled his eyes teasingly at her exclamation as he held the clinic's door open for her. Melody slowed down as soon as they were inside, seeing Doctor Edward at his desk. Doctor Edward, as in Camus father, as in the father of the father of her baby who she still hadn't spoken to out of sheer terror—though she still wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was because she was pregnant with his son's baby and they weren't even married.

Oh, that might've something to do with it…

Lara appeared immediately at her side, gesturing towards the curtained rooms. "You're right on time. If you'll step over here…"

"Um. Could I have a minute, please?" Melody asked timidly, sneaking another peek over at the doctor. "I want to talk to, um, Doctor Edward. Um. About something." She clung to Camus's hand as though he were an anchor. The nurse smiled and nodded encouragingly, so Melody, with Camus guiding her, walked over to Doctor Edward's desk.

He looked up instantly, and his eyes lingered on their entwined fingers before traveling to Camus's face first, and then finally to Melody's.

"Hi," Melody said, her trembling voice stretching the word into a couple extra syllables. "Um, sorry that I never, um, you know, talked to you sooner. About this." She gestured at the slight bulge underneath her blouse.

Camus's father smiled and looked as if he were about to speak, but Camus spoke first. "I'm sorry, too, Dad. I should be letting you be more involved—"

"—But Camus, it's my fault for being such a coward!" Melody cried, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "How could you apologize? I've been the one hiding from your dad all along—"

Camus shook his head, looking solemn. "I know, but I haven't even talked much about it with him myself, and as his son, I really should be trying harder—"

"I'm the one who's been making it out to be a big secret from him! If anything, you've been under my influence—"

"But it's not like I couldn't think for myself—"

"It's all right, you two. I forgive you both," Doctor Edward interrupted, his shoulder shaking with suppressed laughter. "That's enough."

Melody and Camus both turned to look at him, their mouths still open in mid-apology. Camus shut his, scratching his head sheepishly, and Melody giggled in embarrassment. "Thank you, sir—I mean, Doctor Edward."

"Please, as the mother of my grandchild, call me Edward," he said with a kind smile that made Melody wonder how she ever could've been afraid of this man.

"Yes, sir—Doc—Edward. Um, I wanted to ask you something…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm having my first ultrasound today, and…" she trailed off, feeling nervous until a gentle squeeze from Camus urged her on. "…I was wondering if you'd like to see him. Or her. The baby. Your…grandchild."

The doctor's smile faded, replaced by an expression of astonishment. "I would love to," he answered, and Melody let out a happy sigh, all of her stress eliminated.

Nurse Lara, who had reappeared on the scene, smiled and touched Melody's arm. "Right this way, then, please…"

---

Somewhat impressively, Tori managed to stay bedridden for more than a week until even she could no longer stand how pathetic she was being. She actually had been sick, but there was only so long one could milk something, and she'd finally decided enough was enough.

Russell was just a human being after all. And it was just a kiss. No big deal.

_Yeah, right,_ she thought glumly as she got dressed that morning. _No matter how pathetic I know am, I'll never be able to convince myself of _that_…_

"Tori! It's so nice to see you up and about again," her mother said cheerfully as Tori walked down the stairs. Lady Ann was busy serving breakfast, something she did sporadically when she was in the mood. Zavier was waiting, looking hungry and impatient. The other guests of the inn were already gone.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," her brother joked, eyeing her as she took a seat at the table. "You sure you're okay walking? You don't need any crutches?"

"Oh, shut up," she grumbled, blushing as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"Leave your sister alone," Lady Ann chided, coming to her daughter's defense as always. "You've been sulking quite a bit yourself."

Tori gave him a sideways glance, remembering their conversation they'd had when she'd asked him about Mist. She felt curious, wondering how things were going for him…

Zavier, however, ignored his mother as heaped his plate with pancakes.

"Oh, what moody, melodramatic children I've raised," Lady Ann sighed loudly, throwing her head back and resting her head upon her forehead. Her theatrics earned an eye roll from Zavier and a small giggle from Tori.

---

"Sorry I'm late," Zavier said as soon as he appeared in Felicity's doorway. He leaned against the frame, panting a little.

Felicity smiled as soon as she saw him, getting the usual persistant flutter in her stomach like she always did when he was around. "It's okay," she said, trying to make her voice sound less faint. She propped herself up with her elbows into a sitting position. "I've just been lying here."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, frowning a little in concern as he plopped himself down in the chair at her bedside. "It seems like you've been sick lately…"

"No, no, I've just been napping," she lied, flashing him a grin to reassure him. Truthfully she'd been feeling even sicker than usual. She'd already fainted twice and her dad had banished her to bed because of the doctor's recommendation. But she didn't want Zavier to find out, because knowing him he'd probably get all guilty and blame himself. And she couldn't have that.

She stared at a couple of crumbs stuck to his chin. He smelled like syrup. He must've just eaten breakfast before he came over. She slid her hands under the blankets, resisting the urge to reach over and wipe his mouth. That would be breaking one of the rules she'd set for herself: no unnecessary touching. He wasn't hers to touch.

"…basically telling me not to see you anymore. Has he said anything to you?" Zavier finished, looking at her and waiting for an answer.

Whoops. He'd been talking while she was daydreaming. "Um. Maybe?" she replied, laughing guiltily.

He smiled slightly but narrowed his eyes a little. "Are you sure you're okay? You look dizzy…"

She shook her head, smiling wider. "Oh, come on, stop you're worrying. You know me, I'm always spacing out. Anyway, sorry, what were you saying?"

Zavier hesitated, not looking convinced, but accepted her explanation. "Okay, okay. I was just saying that your dad had told me that you're not as energetic as I think you are or something—clearly insane because you have enough energy to run around on the beach with Nicolas and Cecilia all day, but I didn't tell him that, because who knows what he would say if he knew his daughter was behaving in such an unseemly manner?" Felicity giggled as he continued. "Anyway, since he wants to 'preserve your health' he asked me to not 'overexert' you. Of course, now I have to admit that he might have a point. You really don't look that well."

Felicity rolled her eyes, trying to hold back the cough building in her chest. She hoped she didn't look as hot as she felt. "Oh, please. I'm perfectly preserved, thank you very much. Don't listen to him."

Zavier rolled his eyes right back at her. "If you say so. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that…that I've decided. I'm gonna tell her."

If her throat wasn't so sore, Felicity would've cheered. Instead she settled for the brightest smile possible. "Yes! Do you really mean it? When?"

Zavier flushed a little and looked away, seeming almost strangely uncomfortable. "Well…today. I plan on going today."

Felicity knocked him on the arm, trying to lighten his mood. "What's up? This is exciting! You should be jumping up and down right now?"

"Hmm," was all he said before he stood up. "If it's okay, I think I'm going now. Are you _sure_ you're all right?"

Felicity flopped back down against her pillow, sighing noisily. "_Yes_, Dad, I'm fine!"

Zavier shivered a little as he headed for the door. "Yikes, don't call me that. It gives me the creeps."

Felicity laughed until he shut the door behind him and his footsteps faded away. As soon as any audible trace of him was gone, her mirth instantly vanished and she rolled onto her back, flattening her face into the pillow as she tried very hard not to cry.

---

Zavier had abruptly stood up in the middle of breakfast and hurried out with nothing more than a quick goodbye. His mother clicked her tongue and got up to clear his place.

"That boy needs to learn to clean up after himself," she complained, taking his plate back into the kitchen. Tori nodded in agreement, but wasn't really listening.

"Um, Mom? I…I think I'm going to…leave now, too…if it's okay…"

"Well, I guess so, sweetheart," Lady Ann called back over the sound of water running in the other room. "Must be eager to get back to those books, huh?"

"Y-yeah. Something like that…" she murmured. It was less the book and more a certain librarian…

"Okay, then. Have a good day, and come right home if you're feeling sick again, alright?"

"Y-yes, Mom. Bye," Tori replied, standing up and going to the door. She kept her eyes on the ground as she left the inn and headed towards the library. She wasn't quite sure of what she was going to say yet. What if Russell hated her for disappearing for so long? She'd kissed him and ran, basically. A kiss-and-run. A nervous giggle escaped her, and she realized she was already at the library's door.

Tori gave one last tug on her braids, smoothed out her dress, and pushed open the door.

"G-good morning…"

---

Rosetta ran as fast her feet could carry, but the distance from her father's store to the inn seemed to stretch on forever. By the time she got there her side was already cramping, but she pushed on and went inside, not stopping until she was outside his door. Then she stood still, trying to catch her breath but feeling unable. However, it was a different breathlessness from before; for the first time in a while she felt hopeful about something.

_Be happy, be happy, be happy,_ she told herself, and then with one last deep breath knocked on the door.

---


End file.
